Thorns of a Rose (Book One)
by lilmisswriter17
Summary: It's been almost a year since Howl and Sophie met, and their lives have been anything but simple. Sophie's questioning Howl's feelings for her while his heart is fighting to either stay with Sophie or run away, as usual. And with the Prince proposing yet again, what other changes will they face? Can Sophie find love again, or will Howl come to terms with his feelings for her?
1. Red Rose, White Rose

**I have finally done it! I've been trying to write a Howl's Moving Castle fanfic for the longest time, and now I've finally begun! I'm really excited, especially since this will be my first full fanfic in almost a year (the last being my Les Mis story if anyone's interested to read that haha). Kinda short, but it's only the first chapter. The others will get longer as the story moves forward. Hope you like it! And I'm gonna try and reply to reviews this time, I feel like if you all take the time to review my work then I should take the time to reply :) Enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE, DIANNE WYNNE JONES, OR STUDIO GHIBLI.**

It didn't matter what type of rose she trimmed - the thorns always hurt.

Sophie Hatter cut the ends of each red rose in the bouquet. All of the shelves and countertops in the store were filled with a variety of flowers, ranging from lilies to roses to tulips. Each one had its own special quality, but the red rose was still her favorite.

She liked running a flower shop more than a hat shop because things were more colorful. She didn't feel like she was suffocating from the lack of excitement hat making was. The repetitive sewing and the bland ornaments bored her, and she didn't think her life would have much excitement after that. Of course, most of the hats her mother made were eccentric and taboo, but that never satisfied Sophie either.

She twirled the flower between her thumb and index finger, a soft smile present on her face. She placed the final rose in the vase and stood up to fetch a pitcher of water. A year ago, Sophie wouldn't have imagined her life the way it was now. She thought she'd be trapped in that hat shop for the rest of her life, forced into the life her father would have been proud of.

Sophie sighed. It had been so long since she had the comfort of her father around. When she was young, he was the first person she turned to when things went wrong. When he taught her how to ride a bicycle and she fell off, he was there to pick her up. When she had nightmares and her mother was too sound asleep, her father would rush in and soothe her back to sleep. For everything that brought Sophie to tears, he would tell her that things could be worse than what it was.

Sophie poured the cool water in the vase. She was proud of the man she called her father, but she only felt obliged to run the hat shop in his name. It was never her dream - it was always his.

Sophie placed the vase on the front counter to be on full display. She usually had a decent amount of customers, but lately things had been slow. It was nice when she was alone, though. She had a lot of time to think about other things.

Sophie turned to the pictures on the front counter and wrapped her short, silver hair behind her ear, the kind of color you'd normally see on an elderly woman. Though she had returned to her original age, her hair color remained the same. She liked it better that way, as did Howl.

She laughed at a framed photo of Howl and Markl holding a bucket of water over Calcifer, the fire demon trying to shield himself from the almost catastrophic event. She loved their banter and the tricks they played on each other. Markl helped keep Howl's innocence alive - more than she could.

Ever since Howl regained his heart and his ability to feel, he was slowly learning how to accept the emotions he locked away years prior. He had lost the ability to feel anything but hatred and vanity for years, and almost lost who he was in the process. Sophie entering his life forced him to see that he could feel something more than these hostile emotions. In the last year, Sophie was proud of the man he had become.

She still had her doubts, though. Sometimes, Howl's anger got the best of him and he would flip out over petty things, like a simple joke from Calcifer or Markl's constant magical pranks. She would be there to calm him down and remind him that being angry was the wrong way to take it, but Sophie wondered what would happened when she wasn't around.

Howl usually had important missions that required him to be away for long periods of time. He was away from the castle more than he was home, she convinced herself. He was actually gone currently, and didn't say when he'd return. The time before, he was away for almost a month and made it just before Markl's tenth birthday. Truthfully, Sophie thought he wouldn't have come.

Even with the return of his heart, Sophie felt like Howl wasn't taking the responsibility of what having a heart required. She loved him more than anything, and though he had told her the same, she wondered if he knew what those words meant to her.

The bell rang as the front door of the shop opened. Sophie looked up from the picture frames as the customer walked in, his luminous yellow suit shining brighter than the flowers. He leaned against his cane and flashed her his typical photogenic smile.

Sophie smiled. "Prince Justin, what an honor it is for you to visit my petty shop."

He chuckled. "Oh, give yourself some credit, Sophie. Your shop is wonderful." He leaned on his cane and raised his eyebrows. "I love visiting you."

Sophie stood up, but Justin waved her down. "Please, don't stand on my account. I prefer you to be seated when I delivery my special news."

Sophie blinked rapidly. "Special news?"

Prince Justin walked to the counter, a casual smile on his face. He placed a small box covered in colorful wrapping paper on the counter. He motioned for her to open it, and she removed the red ribbon on top. She tore the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a smaller box, and inside that another box.

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "Is this some sort of trick?"

Justin laughed. "No trick at all. You're almost there, anyway."

Sophie crinkled her eyebrows, unsure of what Justin was getting at. She took out the last box and opened it, revealing a velvet, satin line ring box.

Sophie looked up at Justin, his smile never fading. She pushed the box politely back to him and shook her head.

Justin chuckled softly. "You're not even going to open it?"

"I haven't opened the last three, Justin."

"Allow me to the do the honors."

"Justin." Sophie placed her hand over his as he moved in to open the ring box. He stared at her with his wide blue eyes, the kind of blue that you'd see during a cloudy rainstorm. She admired his determination and optimism, but she didn't love him.

He sighed. "I assume that's another no, then."

"I'm sorry," Sophie replied. "It's just…you know how I feel about Howl, and you know that I could never feel that way about you."

"I understand." Justin said quickly, nodding his head. "I guess I just assumed that Howl would make a mistake one day and you would come running to me. I still reminisce my days as a scarecrow."

"I wouldn't think you'd look back on those times fondly." Sophie laughed.

"It wasn't - until I met you." Sophie's face dropped as Justin stared longingly into her eyes. She cleared her throat and turned away, not wanting to give him any false hope.

He nodded and forced a smile. "Well, no means no. I guess it didn't hurt to try."

"You're always welcome to visit." Sophie said. "But next time, leave the ring at home."

Justin laughed. "I guess I will." He took the box and stuffed it into his pocket. As he was about to turn and leave, he noticed the bouquet of roses on the counter.

Justin darted his eyes to Sophie, then returned his gaze to the bouquet. He took one of the roses out and twirled it between his fingers. "You like roses?"

"Yes, red roses are my favorite."

Justin narrowed his eyes at the flower. "You know what a red rose symbolizes, right?"

Sophie blinked. "No, what?"

He observed the rose in his hand intensely. "The color red is known to be aggressive, resentful, and ruthless." Justin pulled a simple, white rose from under his sleeve, holding it toward Sophie. "Whereas a white rose is known for being pure and innocent."

She laughed softly. "You and your magic tricks."

Justin handed her the rose and placed the red one back with the bouquet. "I will not give up on you, my dear. Not until you and Howl have finally made the decision to commit to marriage."

Sophie widened her eyes, but Justin was already on his way out of the shop. She stared at the door long after he had gone, his words resonating in her mind.

Marriage. She hadn't even considered that idea yet. And if Sophie hadn't, Howl probably forgot the word's meaning. She was still in her teens, even if her twentieth birthday was closing in. She wasn't in any rush to commit to such a permanent commitment.

However, Howl wasn't getting any younger, either, and he was a good nine years older than she was. If anyone should have been thinking about settling down, it should have been him.

Sophie lay the white rose on the counter, wondering if what Prince Justin had said would ever come true. Howl seemed in no rush to commit, and that frightened her.

 **And there you have it! Prince Justin is still not letting her go, poor guy :( But now Sophie's starting to question if Howl's up for the commitment... hmm, we shall see... thanks for reading and like I said, I'm going to reply to reviews! Thanks again!**


	2. A Persistent Problem

**Finally got this up! Took me a while, and I don't think I'll be updating very often because I'm leaving for college in three days O.O Freshman! So I'll be busy setting up there and getting used to my schedule, so if you were hoping for fast updates, sorry. I may post chapter 3 before I leave, but I'd rather the chapter be good than rushed. Anyway, I'll stop rambling on and let you all read :)**

Sophie locked the doors to the flower shop and turned the open sign to close. She had kept the shop open longer than normal because she was afraid of going home. She was afraid of what she would tell Howl.

That was, if he would even be home. With the way things had been lately, Sophie wasn't sure of anything he did. Howl was so vague when he would tell her what his current mission was, and he never let her know where he was going. She learned to trust Howl's instincts and that would bring him home, but she still had that sliver of doubt that he would make a mistake.

Sophie held the white rose. Her mind revolved around Prince Justin's words from earlier. She couldn't tell Howl he proposed. Again. She hadn't told him about the five other times, and this would be no different. She turned him down yet again in commitment to Howl. He didn't need to know about Justin's proposal.

Sophie walked through the courtyard to the house. She liked that Howl chose her childhood home as their surrogate house for the castle. During the war, they had to separate the castle from the home, but Sophie missed the familiarity of her hometown and Howl wanted to do anything to make Sophie happy.

She opened the front door and walked up the staircase to the living room. It was a spacious room, enough to fit a living and dining area. The kitchen was off to the side behind a swing door, and when Sophie looked passed the half wall, she saw that it had been a mess since she left from her lunch break.

Sophie grumbled softly. She distinctly remembered telling Markl to clean up before he could practice his magic.

He had become quite the apprentice to Howl. He loved wearing the cloak and transforming into an older man more than anything. It was his specialty, and he liked that people took him more seriously when he appeared older.

The white and tan dog, who spent most of the day sleeping and lounging around, noticed Sophie and immediately jumped off the couch, running to her with his tail waving back and forth against the floor.

"Heen, how's my favorite doggie?" Heen whined softly as he rolled onto his side, begging for Sophie to rub his stomach. He had been a good dog since he decided to leave Suliman. Even though he was a dog, he knew a lot more than some humans, like how horrible of a sorcerer Suliman was.

She'd been the King's Royal Sorcerer since before Sophie was born, but she had heard enough stories of the tactics she used to control humans - even her own kind. Sophie wondered how Justin could live in the same castle as her, seeing how kindhearted he was. She was glad Heen got out, but wished Justin's brother would see the cruelties of her actions.

Sophie turned to the constant burning fire as he reached for another log. He dropped it on top of the pile of ashes to keep his flame from burning out. They had had too many close calls in the past, so giving him access to the logs was much safer.

He smiled at her as he rested his arms over the log. "Hey, Sophie. How was the shop today?"

"You know, the usual." Sophie walked toward the cupboard after placing the rose on the dining table, Heen following her every step. "Mr. Garrison came by again."

Calcifer sighed. "What'd he did this time?"

"Forgot her birthday. I honestly don't know how hard it is."

"I even know her birthday."

Sophie laughed. "Well, hopefully this apology bouquet will do the trick. I suggested the Forget-Me-Nots. They seemed very appropriate." She pulled three plates from the cupboard and stared at the remaining stack. She wasn't sure if she should make another place setting in the hopes that he would be there tonight.

"Calcifer, has Howl returned from his trip yet?" Sophie whispered, her eyes lowering to the floor.

"I haven't seen him since sunrise." Calcifer said. "Yesterday."

Sophie sighed heavily and closed the cupboard. "He's always gone."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sophie replied quickly. She set the three place settings. As she set down the last plate, she noticed the white rose still lying on the table. She smiled softly and picked it up. "Prince Justin came this morning."

Calcifer raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"He proposed." Sophie laughed. "Again."

Calcifer laughed with her. "He's persistent, I'll give him that."

Sophie walked toward him and sat on the violet couch. Not too long after, Heen joined her, his tail whipping back and forth. She twirled the flower between her fingers before hanging her head down. As much as she liked Justin, he never stole her heart. She wished he would understand, but he still never accepted her answer. He still tried persuading her to change her mind and be with him. As much as she admired his optimism, she was scared of what would happen if she continued rejecting him.

"I don't think he'll ever let it go that I love Howl."

"You can't say that." Calcifer said. "As much as Justin loves you, he respects your decision."

"But doesn't he see how much this hurts me?" Sophie said, looking up at the fire demon. "Doesn't he see that he continually puts me in this uncomfortable situation?"

Calcifer rested his burning hands on his log, his lips pressed together. "I don't think he means to make you uncomfortable, I think he's just hopeful. And if you love Howl as much as you've told him, I think eventually Prince Justin will understand."

Sophie nodded slightly. "Maybe." She took one last look at the rose, the simple petals perfectly rounded around each other. The thorns were smaller than a pin and didn't pinch at all. She stood up, walked to the nearby trash bin, and tossed the rose in.

(—)

After Sophie cleaned the kitchen, she started dinner. A customer of hers gave her a salmon recipe and she had been looking for an opportunity to use it. She brought the pan out, along with the five filets of salmon. Calcifer was more submissive when Sophie wanted to cook. Calcifer said she gave him more food than when Howl cooked, and it tasted better, too.

She placed the pan over Calcifer and cut a portion of the butter stick, letting it sizzle and melt away. Heen was once again at her feet, staring at the filets with wide eyes and a slobbering tongue. The second she placed the filets in the pan, she heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"I hear sizzling!" Markl rushed over the pan and sniffed excessively. Sophie patted his auburn hair, enjoying his excitement for dinner. When he opened his eyes and saw the fish, he closed his nose and fell to the ground on his back.

"Are you trying to kill me, Sophie?" Sophie rolled her eyes as she shifted the fish. Markl was very overdramatic, especially when it came to what Sophie cooked. She had hoped Markl would at least try it. He was so picky with what he ate it seemed like his diet only consisted of cereal, bread, and chocolate.

"You're eating _real_ food, Markl. Not those chain products Howl lets you bring home."

"No fair." Markl crossed his arms and legs. "I'm not eating that."

"Then I guess you'll go to bed hungry." Sophie smiled deviously. She knew eventually he would cave in and submit to her cooking. He was still at that age where she understood why he was picky about his foods, but she still wanted him to expand his tastes. She was the only mother figure he had had in his life, and she was doing the best she could to fill those shoes.

Markl humphed and turned his head away from her, only causing Sophie to let out a chuckle. He took his wand out from his cloak and waved it in a circle. Out of the corner of her eye, Sophie saw a rectangular box floating toward the little boy. She turned around caught it with her free hand.

She smirked at him. "Nice try, but no cereal until you finish your actual dinner."

Markl groaned loudly and tumbled on the ground in protest. He stomped his feet against the ground, but Sophie wouldn't give in. She'd seen his tactics enough to know the only way for him to stop acting childish was to wait it out and let him give up.

Sophie let the pan rest on Calcifer as she went to return the cereal box to its spot in the pantry. When she came back, Markl was no longer the pouting child she had seen before. As if by magic, Markl stood up and smiled, completely opposite of the immature child he normally was. Sophie turned to him and he held his wand in front of him.

Sophie froze. "What are you going to do now?"

"Howl taught me a new spell." Markl smiled deviously and turned his gaze to Calcifer. Heen covered his eyes with his paws and hid behind Sophie.

"Don't do it, kid. I swear to Master Erikku if you so much as–" Before Calcifer could finish, Markl began twirling his wand in Calcifer's direction. Calcifer spazzed out and his orange color turned fiery red. Sophie moved the pan out of the way as Calcifer grew long and skinny, reaching high into the chimney.

"Markl!" Sophie narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop this, right now."

"But this is the best part." Markl swung the wand up and down, causing Calcifer to return to his original form, back into his stretched out form, and so on and so forth. Heen rushed under the couch to get out of the way. Markl laughed as Calcifer begged Sophie to stop him.

"Sophie, get that wand!" Calcifer shouted. Sophie stormed over to him and snatched the wand from his grip.

"No more messing with magic." She pointed the wand at him. "You can get this back when Howl comes home."

Markl pulled his lower lip out and sniffled, pretending to cry. "But that could be days. Weeks, even."

Sophie sighed. "I know." She placed the wand in the side of her belt and returned to Calcifer, now back to his normal self. His eyes rolled back and he seemed disoriented for a while. When he collected himself, Sophie returned to cooking. A few minutes later, Sophie set one filet of salmon on each of the three plates and the remaining on a plate in the center. She returned to the kitchen to cut up bread and bring the cooked vegetables to the table.

After dinner was set, she went down the hall and knocked on the first door to the right.

"Dinner is ready if you'd like to come out now."

"Ooh, I'll be just a moment, dear." A few seconds later, a shriveled old lady opened the door and smiled. The Witch of the Waste was much shorter than Sophie, so she had to crane her neck upward to meet her eyes.

Sophie held her arm out, but the little old lady ran like a penguin down the hall. Sophie chuckled as she watched her spunky attitude. She was actually a nice person when she wasn't intoxicated with evil thoughts. When she had a family, she had happiness.

"So, what's the grub, tonight?" The Witch rushed to the dining table and sniffed the plate in her usual seat. Heen pulled himself up to see over the dining table, but the Witch pulled him away and pushed him back, letting herself enjoy the delicacy. "You know me so well."

Sophie smiled. "Because we're so much alike."

"In more ways than that, dear." The Witch winked, causing Sophie to laugh nervously. She remembered the horrible things the Witch of the Waste did in order to win over Howl's love, but they never affected him. Sophie was the only person Howl fell in love with, but the old lady would never let it go that she loved Howl before Sophie.

Before Sophie could take a seat, there was a knock on the door. Sophie blinked twice before turning to Calcifer.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Wonder who it could be, then."

Sophie walked down the stairs and the second she opened the door, a young, blonde woman rushed in and hugged her, causing them both to fall onto the staircase.

"Sophie! Sophie! Sophie!" The girl squirmed and tightened her grip around her. Sophie tried getting up, but her little sister wouldn't let her go.

"Lettie, what is it?" Sophie said, her voice raspy from how tight her grip was. "Can we at least stand up?"

"Oh, of course, Soph!" Lettie said, immediately getting off her older sister and scratched the back of her neck. "Where are my manners? After all, this is your house."

Sophie smiled and led her up the stairs. Calcifer hid his face from view, and Markl transported his wand from Sophie's belt and his other magical instruments to his room. Lettie didn't know about Howl and Sophie's relationship, since she wasn't a major fan of witches and wizards. Lettie was very wary of magic, and Sophie didn't want to see her reaction to Sophie living with the wizard who supposedly ate women's hearts. She thought Markl was her boyfriend's son, the witch was his Grandma Irma, and Heen was just a normal dog.

And her boyfriend was a nice, normal, man whom Lettie just never happened to meet.

When Lettie saw Markl, he jumped out of his seat and ran toward her, a wide smile on his face. "Aunt Lettie's here!"

"Hi Markl." Lettie embraced her as forcefully as she did Sophie, but Markl was too excited to care. "How have you been? Getting into trouble around here?"

"More than you can imagine." Sophie said, glaring a sarcastic smile at the boy. His cheeks reddened and he smiled guiltily.

Lettie let go of him and they walked toward the dining table. Sophie set a place for her, even though Lettie said it was no trouble. Sophie didn't mind; she liked having more people at the dinner table.

Dinner was nice with so many people around. Lettie loved Markl, and being an aunt. It was easier to say he was her boyfriend's child than explaining Markl's history. She even encouraged him to try to fish, though he was still not a fan of it after. He only ate the vegetables because Sophie said he didn't have to eat the fish otherwise.

Lettie also loved talking with 'Grandma Irma.' She loved her attitude and audacity. They could gossip about anything and everything that went on in Ingary.

Heen tried jumping up to the table again, and Lettie thought it was so adorable. She gave him a few bites of the fish, causing Heen to stay by her side for the rest of the night.

Lettie coughed before speaking. "So, where is Markl's father?" Sophie tightened her grip on the fork. If only she knew that answer. Even if she did, though she knew she couldn't tell Lettie. She wasn't ready to tell her about her relationship with Howl.

"Oh, he's away on business." Sophie said, her eyes lowering to her half-eaten plate.

"What kind of business?" Lettie asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "You know, I don't know much about this man."

Sophie chuckled softly. "Well, he likes to keep himself a mystery. Sometimes even from me." Before Lettie could rebuke, Sophie stopped her with something she knew Lettie would be excited to talk about. "So, what were so energetic about when you first came in?"

As she was about to eat, Lettie giggled girlishly. "Well, the thing is…I'm getting married!"

Sophie dropped her fork and stared at her sister with wide eyes. "Married?"

Lettie bit her lip, trying to contain her thrill, but her childish personality took over and she clapped rapidly. "Yes, married. I'm going to be a bride and then a wife! I don't want this to affect us, though, since you're the oldest and the oldest normally gets married first, but I love him and he loves me and I'm so–"

"You're getting married?" Sophie still hadn't processed everything in her mind. Lettie, her baby sister, not even of eighteen years yet, was getting married to someone Sophie probably didn't know. Because of her relationship with Howl, Sophie wasn't a big part of her life anymore.

"I know it's a lot to process, but I couldn't be happier, Sophie." Lettie touched her hand, a soft smile on her face. "And I came over here to ask if you'll be my maid of honor."

Sophie stared at her. Her eyes began to water, causing Sophie to turn away and blink rapidly. Maid of honor…Sophie assumed that when Lettie's time came to marry, she would choose one of her prettier friends to stand up next to her or even Martha, the youngest of the three. They had grown so distant since Howl entered her life, so to see that her sister still loved her enough to want this was touching.

"Of course, Lettie." The two girls stood and embraced. She was happy for her sister, and the fact that she was getting married before her didn't bother Sophie in the slightest. It only made her think when Howl would want to settle down for good.

"Oh, so who is your future husband-to-be?" Sophie said, breaking from the hug.

Lettie giggled again, covering her mouth with her hand before speaking. "Well…it's the Prince!"

"The Prince?" Sophie and Calcifer said in shock. Before Lettie could find the voice, Calcifer returned to hiding. She turned back to Sophie, who stared in awe at her sister. "You…you're marrying Prince Justin?"

"Yes." Lettie said, a bit confused. "Did I not tell you we were seeing each other?"

Sophie raised her eyebrows and shook her head rapidly. Not only were they getting married, but they had been a couple for some time now. Probably a few months.

Probably when Justin's proposals to Sophie began.

"Oh, well, I guess it must have slipped my mind, hehe." Lettie scratched her neck and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry I never told you, I just assumed you knew, I guess. Good thing I told you before the newspapers printed the story, then." Lettie tried laughing it off again, but Sophie was still in shock.

She wanted to tell her. Everything. About all the times Justin came to her shop, bringing a beautiful, expensive ring and proposing in a creative, new way each time. How he told her Howl didn't deserve her and how that wizard could never love her like he does. How he wouldn't give up on Sophie.

And now, on the same day as his last proposal, Justin was now engaged to her little sister. It seemed all too coincidental that he would marry her sister of all people, but Lettie said they had been in a relationship. They were couple. They were probably in love.

Then why did he continually try to win Sophie's heart?

She smiled and held her sister's shoulders. "I'm so happy for you, Lettie. You two are going to be so happy together."

Lettie looked up at her, tears forming in her eyes. She lunged toward her in another embrace, almost knocking them both to the ground yet again.

"Thank you so much, Sophie. I knew you'd love him as much as I do." Lettie backed away enough to look at her face to face and winked. "Well, not the same way I do."

Sophie let out a nervous laugh. She wanted to question Prince Justin about his reasons for his actions, but she knew she would never get an opportunity to. The Kingsbury Palace was heavily guarded and the royal family was extremely busy. She didn't want to intrude on something this trivial.

"Well, I guess I better be off." Lettie said, making her way down the front steps. "It was so nice seeing you all, and I hope to see each of you at the wedding."

Markl and the Witch waved to her from the dining table before picking up their plates and bringing them to the kitchen, Heen close behind hoping to get some scraps. Lettie gave Sophie one last farewell hug before leaving. Sophie waved her off until she was out of the courtyard.

Sophie slammed the door shut and stormed up the staircase until she was in front of Calcifer. She paced back and forth, moving her hands in rapid motions as she talked to herself. Justin and Lettie…married. After he had proposed to her yet again.

"He told me he loved me!" Sophie whispered, her fists tightening at her side. She darted her eyes to the nearby trash can and narrowed her eyes. She rushed over to it and took the rose out. It was still alive, not one petal fallen or aged.

Calcifer coughed. "Looks like there are more problems than just Howl being gone all the time."

Sophie glared at him. "Shut up, Calcifer." She rushed over to him and he shriveled back in fear. She threw the rose on top of him before storming up to her bedroom, never to be seen for the rest of the night.

The Witch of the Waste stayed on the couch, watching Sophie's angry affair take place. As much as Calcifer tried burning the rose, it wouldn't deteriorate. Eventually, it fell onto the round carpet, not a petal harmed.

The Witch picked it up. It wasn't even warm. "What a pretty flower."

 **So... two timing jerk? What do you all think of Justin's proposal to the Hatter sisters? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, Markl is my favorite. Such a little, annoying kid. I'm kinda writing him the way my little brother would react :P Hope you all enjoyed this and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up ASAP! And I'll let you in on a little secret... we'll see Howl in the next chapter! :)**


	3. A Wonderful, Yet Horrible Surprise

**FINALLY! Oh, you have no idea how much I wanted to get this up but got sucked into something else! For those of you who haven't gotten to college yet, be prepared to have very busy days and then days where you have NOTHING at all. And laziness is a factor... I admit Netflix took over my writing on some days... but enough about that! Here's the next chapter, and I did promise we'd see almost everyone's favorite character in this one...**

The comfort of the soft, cotton quilt couldn't soothe Sophie as she slept. She continually moved from one side to the other, trying to find a comfortable position, but to no avail. She picked up the pillow and flipped it over, laying her head on the cool plushness. Sometime during the night, she fell asleep. When she did, however, her mind didn't leave her alone.

Sophie ran through a long hallway, the sound of her clinking shoes on the ground echoing off the concrete walls. She didn't know why she was running, only that she needed to – that someone needed her to.

When she reached the end, Sophie was in a square room, an exit on each side. She looked down each, wondering which would lead her where she needed to go. She heard a deep voice screaming in pain, coming from one of the exits, but it echoed against the walls. It was too deceiving to apprehend where it was coming from.

Sophie paced in a circle, observing each of the hallways and trying to decide which was the best option. It could make or break whoever needed her help, and if she made the wrong decision…

Before Sophie could choose, the ground began to fade away and eventually, she couldn't stand anymore. She screamed as she fell through, her arms reaching up as if she could pull herself back up. She kept falling faster and faster, the wind picking up and sending chills down her spine. As she looked down, she couldn't find an end to the fall.

Contrary to the painful screams, Sophie then heard a maniacal laugh grow in volume. The laughing grew so loud that even when she pressed her hands against her ears, the sound resonated in her mind. She couldn't escape from the horrors of this nightmare.

In a flash, she landed hard on the ground, though she thought for certain it would be hours before she landed. She also thought that she would wake up before landing on the ground, as most did during a nightmare, but she could feel the pain surging through her body, her bones broken and useless.

Sophie tried pushing herself up, but her arms were so weak and feeble she fell forward, her cheek colliding with the cold, hard concrete. The laughing and screaming molded into one sound, screeching in her ears and forcing her to open her eyes. From the ground, she saw two figures, a woman standing over a man, holding him by his shirt.

Her vision was blurred, but she saw that the woman had control over the man, his body limp in her grasp. His dark hair covered his face and his mouth was agape, blood flooding out like a fountain.

The woman turned to Sophie, her words like an echo. "Watch closely, dear Sophie."

When Sophie's vision cleared up slightly, she could make out the figures. The woman's perfectly rounded light grey hair was too haunting to forget.

"Suliman…" Sophie whispered, only causing her wicked smile to grow wider.

"Such a shame, you could have had everything. Now, you have nothing." Suliman reached forward, her hand submerged in the man's chest. Sophie screamed in pain: not for herself, but for watching Suliman torture the love of her life.

Suliman pulled back forcefully, a pulsing red heart in her hand. She had done what so many couldn't. She stared hungrily at it, licking her lips and moving in.

Sophie tossed and turned, her muscles twitching out of her control. A rough hand brushed against her skin, running up and down her arm. She felt a cool breath on her neck, a pair of dry lips just barely rubbing against her ear.

"Sophie, wake up."

She jolted her eyes awake and sat up immediately. Her heart pounded against her chest, trying to break through the confines of her ribs. She breathed in and out in short breaths. She knew someone was next to her and grasp his shirt. He placed his hand over hers, the other rested on her cheek.

At this point, Sophie made an effort to turn to him. His eyes, soft and caring as they were, scanned hers like he had been expecting a happier expression.

She wasted no time in pulling his shirt so his body slammed into hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her chin resting in the crook. She whimpered softly, not letting tears even form. "Howl, you're back."

He breathed a laugh and embraced her further. "Yes, I'm back." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, having to add a little force so she would break the hug. "You were having a nightmare. Care to tell me what it was about?"

Sophie turned away. Howl. Suliman. Everything she was afraid of happening all at once. The pain was so real, so heartbreaking. She shivered at the memory, now edged into her mind, never to be forgotten. Something like that could never be forgotten.

"Not really." Sophie whispered. She clenched her jaw and gripped the collar of her nightgown.

Howl leaned closer to her. "C'mon, Sophie. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Howl." Sophie darted her eyes to his, her eyebrows creased downward. "No. I don't want to talk about it."

He parted his lips to argue, but closed them and nodded instead. "All right. I respect that. However…" He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her body closer to his. She sat on his knees, her legs wrapping around his waist. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Sophie threw her head back laughing. "Very optimistic, are we?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly."

Sophie raised her eyebrows, then squinted her eyes as Howl moved closer. He parted his lips for a kiss, and Sophie submitted for a short sense of euphoria. She missed the feeling of his lips molded with hers, the way he made time slow down slightly until it came to a complete stop, and they were the only ones in the room, the castle, the universe.

He tried picking up the pace, but Sophie laughed and pulled back. Howl naturally bobbed forward, but Sophie waved her finger back and forth. "You know it won't be that easy."

Howl sighed, but smiled nevertheless. "Should have figured."

"I told you I'm not ready for that yet."

"What, a little making out?" Howl shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Is Sophie Hatter still the sheltered, innocent girl as the day I met her?"

"You know where this leads to." Sophie said playfully. "It's better to stop it before it goes too far, don't you think?"

Howl chuckled softly before leaning back and collapsing fully on the bed. He groaned loudly and rubbed his hands down his face. "Oh, you're killing me, Sophie."

Sophie lay next to him, running her fingers through his thick hair. "But you love me anyway."

Howl peeked through his fingers, and a second later, he pushed his body to lay on top of hers, tickling her incessantly. Sophie laughed uncontrollably as Howl pressed his forehead against hers. "It's impossible not to love you. Even though you torture me like a dog."

Sophie tensed. Her nightmare was rushing back to her again. She needed a distraction. She needed to clear her mind of anything that reminded her of Howl being hurt.

"I should really start breakfast. And I think Markl would love to see you, too."

Howl raised his eyebrows, shocked by her reply, but nonetheless obeyed her wishes. She quickly departed from the bed, hoping she would forget about her nightmare and focus on the good things.

Like Howl being home at last.

(—)

Sophie emerged downstairs to see the house already busy. Markl was waving his wand around and lifting Heen's ears as he slept on the couch. The dog opened one eye and glared at Markl, but the boy wouldn't stop his foolish tactics.

Howl stood by Calcifer, a skillet in hand and a basket of eggs next to him. He had asked to cook, saying it had been so long since he had the proper utensils to cook a decent meal. Sophie cringed at his words, wondering what his mission required him to do this time.

He never gave her insight as to the specifics of his journeys, only a flexible timeframe and an apologetic sigh. She tried asking him before, but somehow he would find a way to change the subject and draw her away from the situation. It came to the point where Sophie just had to accept his secrets and believe in his decisions.

"Hey, little miss sunshine is up." Calcifer said. Howl fed him another egg shell after dropping the yoke in the skillet.

"Over easy, Soph?" Howl asked. Sophie smiled and nodded as she went to set the table. Markl was by his side, waving his wand in a circle. After Lettie's unannounced visit last week, Markl evaded her punishment to wait until Howl came home to use magic. She wished she had more control over him, but he was Howl's apprentice – he was stubborn and conniving, just like his master.

"Markl, the vanishment spell." Howl commanded.

"No more magic from this kid." Calcifer said, his eyes widening. "You should have seen what he did when you were gone, Howl. He mutilated me!"

"I was just having a little fun." Markl said, trying to act innocent.

Howl flipped the eggs. "Markl, you are only allowed to use magic on inanimate objects. Calcifer is not a play toy."

Calcifer sighed. "Thank you."

Howl nodded. "Now, the vanishment spell."

Markl nodded excitedly and scanned the room. He stepped slowly in a half circle humming so softly it sounded like a bug was flying in the house. Markl thrust his wand upward and then pressed one end into the ground. In a flash, everything in the room disappeared. Heen lay in midair for a second before falling to the ground in a loud thump.

Howl chuckled. "Very good."

Sophie stared around the wide open space, everything gone, vanished into thin air. Only the plate in her hand was left of the once beautiful living room. She could see the wooden floorboards lined one by one from the back of the house to the front. Howl stood in front of Calcifer with the skillet. The fireplace and whatever they held were the only things still left.

"All right, you had your fun. Now bring everything back." Sophie grumbled.

"But Sophie, this is for my training." Markl whined.

"Howl." She crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at him. He turned, a wide smile present on his face.

"He has to learn somehow."

"But here?"

"Where else?" Sophie groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. Howl laughed heartily and flipped the eggs. "All right, Markl, bring it back."

"Yes, Master Howl." Markl bent down, his wand pressed into the ground like before. He whispered something under his breath and then jolted upright, his wand an extension on his arm raised toward the ceiling. In an instant, everything was returned back to normal.

Sophie rolled her eyes and returned to setting the table for breakfast. Markl rushed to Howl's side as Heen jumped back on the couch. "How was that, Master Howl?"

"You've been training hard, I can see. Keep up the good work and maybe I'll teach you the mage's spells."

Markl gasped and dropped his wand. He covered his mouth and breath in and out in short breaths. "Y-you…you mean, I-I get to learn th-the-"

"You're on your way, kid." Howl winked at the child and walked toward the dining table with the skillet. Markl pressed a hand against his chest and fell on his back. Calcifer laughed as Heen jumped off the couch, walked over to the fallen boy, and sniffed him, making sure he wasn't dead.

From the hallway, the Witch of the Waste rushed to her chair and sat down, utensils already in hand. She sniffed the plate and sighed in content. "What a lovely breakfast."

"Glad to see I'm back?" Howl asked.

"You know I'm always glad when you're here, Howl." She winked. Howl cringed and sat down as far away from the old woman as possible. Sophie took the seat across from him, and Markl took the head seat.

Markl dug in while everyone else took their time eating. There was a long silence between the family before Howl decided to say something.

"So, while I was on my last mission, I started thinking about home." Sophie looked at him, her eyebrows propped up. "I starting thinking about you, Sophie, and how difficult this must be with me leaving all the time."

Sophie lowered her gaze. Though he was right, she didn't want to admit that was how she felt. "You have responsibilities, I get it."

"But I also have a responsibility to you; and our family." He turned to Markl and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "From now on, my family comes first."

Sophie bit her lip, trying to hold her smile. She wasn't exactly sure if Howl cared about his absence or had even thought about it, and yet she still was a little uneasy about if he would keep his word. But the fact that he was willing to try meant so much to her.

As everyone cleared their plates, no one noticed Heen walk in through the dog door carrying a newspaper in his mouth. He jumped on the couch and dropped the drooled group of papers next to him, immediately resting his eyes. Howl was the first to notice, and since he had been gone for over a week, he needed to catch up on the current events.

He sat next to Heen, running his hand down the dog's spine as he read the front page.

"Uh, Sophie?" Howl said, his eyes glued to the headline article.

"Yes?" She walked up to the couch and wrapped her arms around him, patting his chest. She kept her hand pressed to him when she read the headline, _Royal Kingsbury Wedding Approaching!_

"I believe Lettie Hatter is not a very common name." Howl turned to Sophie, though she was reading the article very carefully. _Prince Justin of Kingsbury has announced his engagement to Lettie Hatter, an employee of Good Cooking Pan Bakery. For six months, the couple had seen each other before Prince Justin's proposal last week. The wedding is set to be at the Royal Palace Church on October 2nd…_

"Sophie, did you know your sister was getting married?"

Sophie blinked and turned to Howl. "Oh, yes. Lettie came by the other day and asked me to be the maid of honor."

Howl raised an eyebrow. "And it doesn't concern you at all that she's marrying Prince Justin?"

"Why would that worry me?"

"Well, he confessed his love for you and then a year later he's engaged to your sister? It just doesn't seem like coincidence to me."

"Well, I think it means he's not in love with me anymore." Sophie shrugged. "I'm happy for them. I can't wait for the wedding."

Howl creased his eyebrows upward, eventually nodding and turning the page. "As long as he's stopped trying to win you over, I'm happy."

Sophie closed her eyes, reminding herself why it was best for Howl not to know the things he missed.

(—)

The next day, Sophie told Markl he could practice his magic and she would take over work in the flower shop. He rushed out, wand already in hand. She sat for a couple hours waiting for customers, but no one stopped by for quite some time.

Around midday, the bell chimed and a tall, slender man walked in. He had long, black hair and a pair of shades covering his eyes. He barely paid Sophie any notice as he observed one shelf of flower pots.

Sophie found this quite odd, since most customers smiled or at least nodded in her direction, acknowledging her presence. This man completely ignored her, not once recognizing her existence.

"I'm here if you have any questions." Sophie said. He only nodded toward the flowers. Sophie stared suspiciously at the man. He was very quiet and brought an eerie presence. She wondered if he could be an enemy of Howl's, since many had popped up since she entered his life. It wasn't until she saw the blue pendant around the man's neck did she recognize him.

"So, are you new around here?" Sophie said, acting clueless to his tactics. "I've never seen you before."

"Just moved, actually." he said, still avoiding eye contact. "I was hoping to find a lovely bouquet for my girlfriend."

"How sweet." Sophie touched her heart, then sighed. "That's more than my boyfriend does."

The man straightened his posture, still not turning to her, though. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, he's always away on business and never has time to do sweet things like that."

The man slyly walked closer to the front counter. "Well, maybe he's trying to change that."

Sophie sighed dramatically. "I doubt it. He says he _wants_ to be home more, but I think he's just trying to make me feel better."

Sophie watched as he trotted to the front counter, his creepy smile ever present. "Well then." The man flicked his wrist and gestured his hand toward Sophie. "Maybe we should change your perspective on that."

The flower shop began to distort and fluctuate in size. Sophie huddled down, but the man stood next to her, holding on to her shoulders.

"Howl, what are you getting at?" Sophie grumbled.

He chuckled softly. "You'll see."

The flowers on the shelves molded into the ground until they were planted down, as if they hadn't been picked yet. Soon, the flowers began to multiply and spread out over hundreds of acres, a clear lake glistening in the sunlight. The mountains in the distance shielded the serene land from the outside world, giving them the peace and solitude they desired.

"So, you really think I was just trying to make you feel better?" Howl winked.

Sophie playfully punched his shoulder. "I was only messing with you. I knew you were trying to fool me."

"I guess I should know by now – you always see right through my disguises."

"It's become a skill of mine." Sophie laughed lightly. The breeze picked up, sending Sophie's hair flowing with it. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool air, letting the wind push her back just far enough before she returned to reality and cemented her feet to the ground.

"Wait!" She shouted. "The shop. I can't leave it unattended."

Howl laughed. "So, you notice my disguise but not when I flipped the open sign to close?" Sophie breathed a sigh of relief. Howl was always one step ahead of her.

"So, why did you take me here?"

"Don't tell me you forgot." Sophie stared wide eyed at Howl, completely clueless as to what he meant. Howl clasped his hands over his mouth dramatically. "The great and all-knowing Sophie forgot the most important day of the year?"

"And that would be…?"

Howl snapped his fingers, and in the flower patch floating in the lake appeared a blue and white blanket and a wicker picnic basket. Howl stepped in the air and held his hand out for Sophie. She placed her hand on top of his and they walked on air toward the picnic Howl set up.

She dropped to the ground and lay on the blanket, feeling the soft cotton around her. Howl opened the wicker basket and instead of food, fireflies flew out and danced around Sophie. She giggled as a few touched her nose. They flew toward the sky, forming letters for Sophie.

She squinted to read them, since it was still daylight, but the words were clear to her.

Howl sighed and lay back with her. "Now look who's forgetful."

Sophie sat up and curled her hair around her ear. Howl joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, I forgive you for forgetting our anniversary."

Sophie laughed lightly, but she knew she had to tell him the truth. "Um, I didn't forget."

"Seems like you did." Howl said with a confident smile.

"Actually…" Sophie whispered. "You did."

Howl turned to her, but she kept her gaze down. "No I didn't. Look, it's right there, in plain sight. I obviously didn't forget, Soph. Tell me you're lying."

She smiled and laughed with her mouth closed. "Our anniversary was last week."

Howl's face dropped, and Sophie burst into laughter when she saw him. She fell back on the blanket holding her stomach as she couldn't control her laughter.

"Sophie, why are you laughing? I feel terrible now. I can't believe I forgot our anniversary. I feel like such jerk."

Sophie tried to contain her laughter and sat up, wrapping her arms around Howl from behind him. She kissed his cheek. "You're fine, it's still so sweet that you did all of this. You were just about five days late."

When Howl saw Sophie's smile, he couldn't help but join her. "I was hoping to make this special though, and now that it's not on the right day, it kind of feels stupid."

Sophie blinked twice, watching Howl sift through the wicker. Her heart raced with her breathing. Could this be it? Could this be exactly what she had been waiting for? Was Howl ready for the commitment she was?

Howl held a small object in his hand, not in the typical fashion as someone about to propose would. However, this was nothing that Sophie was expecting.

"Sophie, you taught me something no one ever could, not even my uncle who cared for me since I was young. You showed me that having a heart was a burden worth taking, that having someone to love and cherish was more important than being a narcissistic wizard with powers beyond belief. You showed me that I could feel that way for someone, and for that, I want to entrust you with this." He held a necklace with a blue pendant similar to Howl's, but this one had a gold figure with simplistic wings in the center. It was beautiful, but it wasn't what Sophie wished to see.

"This necklace has been in my family for generations, and only worn by those who can uphold its magical properties. I noticed it recently has taken a liking to you, and felt it was appropriate that you finally wear it."

Sophie felt her eyes water, but knew this wasn't the moment to cry. She wasn't crying tears of joy, so these tears were pointless. And Howl noticed.

"Why are you sad?" He touched her shoulder, but Sophie sniffled and forced a smile, wrapping her hands around his.

"I'm not, I love it." She stared into his eyes, hoping he couldn't see the pain behind the wall she built. He nodded and wrapped the necklace around her. She touched the pendant and it glowed ever so slightly, giving Sophie the strength to wait just a little longer for Howl to make the commitment she so desperately yearned for from him; and only him.

 **Okay, I'm just gonna say this now... It did not occur to me that Howl's disguise looked like Ozzy Osbourne until I finished... then I just liked it so much I figured, 'eh, oh well.' So I made Sophie a prude; she just kinda seemed like the type of person who wait for marriage and Howl... well, he's Howl. Kind of a slow chapter, nothing major, but next chapter, I PROMISE, things start to get very interesting... Thanks for reading and I'll do my best to get the next one up soon!**

 **P.S. If you haven't noticed yet, I've added A LOT of Studio Ghibli references from the other movies, a couple from my previous fanfics. Lemme know if you caught some of them!**

 **HINT: There are at least two in this chapter alone ;)**


	4. The 'Truth' About Howl

**Please don't hate me... I'm so so so SOOOOOO sorry! School has been a major priority (which, obviously it should be) but that doesn't account for my lack of free writing, and I apologize. I think a few more questions will be answered with this one, but most likely that will lead to more (hehehe I'm such a mean person). Anyway, you've been waiting long enough so I'll let you read. Enjoy!**

twirled the spoon of sugar in her coffee mug longer than she needed to. She rested her chin in her palm and sighed loudly, though her sister was completely oblivious to Sophie's boredom.

About a month after Lettie announced her engagement to Prince Justin, Sophie decided to tackle the maid of honor's duties and take the bride-to-be out for a day of wedding shopping. They had gone to three bridal shops before Lettie decided on the dress she wanted. They stopped at a local diner for a late lunch before continuing with the flower arrangements, and Lettie had been describing how Justin proposed to her for the last fifteen minutes. She smiled wide and used her hands for dramatic gestures.

"…and he took me to the rose garden behind the palace and there was an entire dining table set up in the gazebo! Oh, Sophie, you should have been there, it was so romantic."

"Sounds very romantic." Sophie said with a roll of her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, I can't believe this day has come." Lettie said, cupping her cheeks as she stared out the window from the booth. "It's like all my dreams are coming true. The day we met, I knew there was this connection between us."

Sophie took another sip and sighed, staring at the hot coffee mug. "I wish I had known you two were dating and didn't find out my sister was getting married until she was already engaged."

Lettie dropped her grin, her face completely emotionless. She stared at her folded hands, coughing softly before speaking. "Well, I hate to say it, Sophie, but we haven't been that close since you moved in with your boyfriend, whom I still haven't met yet."

Sophie burned her tongue on the coffee, pulling the mug away from her lips quickly. She set the drink down and watched as her sister couldn't make eye contact. Sophie had forgotten about all the things she missed because of her relationship with Howl. She missed the bakery's tenth anniversary celebration because Howl said he was leaving the next morning and she wanted to spend more time with him; she missed their family reunion because Markl had turned the house literally upside down and she had to help him and Howl reverse the spell; Sophie couldn't remember the last time she asked Lettie to spend the day together and just be sisters.

Disregarding Lettie's last visit to the castle, Sophie hadn't seen her except for a few pop-ins to the flower shop, which – as time went by – grew less and less frequent. Sophie hadn't realized how much she had taken advantage of her sister's time, how much time she wasted not being with her family.

"I never realized, Lettie." Sophie whispered. "I don't know what to say, I feel so ashamed."

Lettie grasped her hand and tightened her grip. "I didn't mean to say that, Sophie."

"But it's true. I haven't been there for you in such a long time. I can't remember the last time we did any real sisterly things together. We barely see each other anymore, and it's all my fault."

"No, Sophie. Don't think like that. You're not the only one who's been busy with a boyfriend. I guess we've both just been blindsided by love."

Sophie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, love."

"That's such a pretty necklace, Sophie." Lettie said, pointing to her chest. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, this?" Sophie held the blue stone between her fingers. "Um, he gave it to me as sort of a one-year anniversary gift."

"Wow, has it really been a year?" Sophie widened her eyes and looked up to Lettie, her eyes beaming at this point. One thing about Lettie was that she never let things go that easily, so her moving on from the last subject was much to Sophie's shock.

"Uh, yeah." Sophie said, blinking a few times before finding the correct words to say. She hadn't mentioned anything about Howl, not even his name for fear that Lettie would have a heart attack.

She knew Lettie wasn't fond of him because of his past, the way he used women and took advantage of their love for him, but Lettie didn't know Howl. She only knew rumors and stories, most of which Sophie discovered were very fictitious. Lettie didn't know how much he had grown since meeting her, since he felt true love – if that's what true love meant to Howl.

"C'mon, Sophie. You've got to give me something. I don't even know his name yet."

"Donald." Sophie blurted out without thinking. "His name is Donald."

Lettie blinked. "Oh, well that's a nice name. How did you meet?"

"At the bakery."

"Really?" Lettie leaned in. "It's not Donald Curtis, is it? He can be a player from what I've heard."

"The crazy pilot?" Sophie cringed. "Never. He already tried hitting on me once, anyway."

Lettie and Sophie shivered in disgust at the thought. "Well, as least he's not _that_ Donald. So what's he like?"

"Hmm?"

"Your Donald. What do you like about him?"

"Oh." Sophie said, carefully placing her mug back on the table. "Well, he's very sweet. He really makes me feel special."

"It must be strange that he has a kid, though. You're kind of like Markl's mother, you know."

Sophie nodded. "And I love it. His par- um, his mother was never really around and so when we got together, Markl grew attached to me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's so sweet, Sophie." Lettie smiled. "So what–"

"You know, today is your day, we should talk about your wedding." Sophie said. At that moment, Lettie lit up, her eyes sparkling as she went into full detail about how she planned the wedding to look like. Sophie smiled and nodded in response, everything she said going right over her head. Sophie could only think of how her sister would react if she knew she was in love with the wizard Howl.

Ever since they were little, Sophie would tell Lettie and Martha scary stories of the witches and wizards that lived in the Wastes. She couldn't remember if she told Lettie any stories about Howl, but somehow Lettie grew a strong hatred for the wizard who supposedly ate the hearts of young women.

Sophie tried telling her that Howl wasn't the person she had always hated him to be, but she could never find the courage to come clean about her relationship with him.

"He's such a lovely man, Sophie, I can't wait for you to meet him."

Sophie sat up straight. "Actually, I have met him before."

Lettie widened her eyes. "Really? When?"

"Well, I saved his life once."

"Did you?" Lettie leaned in over the table, her chin resting in both palms.

Sophie nodded. "It was when he went missing last year, during the war. He was trapped as a scarecrow, and well, I-"

"That couldn't have been you, Sophie." Sophie looked up, her sister's eyes full of fear. "Didn't you hear? It's been in the newspapers since his return."

Sophie shook her head. "No, what?"

"Madame Suliman and the King are out looking for that wizard, Howl." Lettie practically spat his name out like he didn't deserve her speaking it. "She said it was he who turned Justin into a scarecrow and sentenced him to a life of misery."

Sophie sat back in shock. Madame Suliman knew more than anyone that Howl took part in saving Justin's life, using Heen as her spy dog to keep tabs on them. This was just typical of Suliman to do, hoping that she would be able to get Howl all to herself. What surprised Sophie more was that she never knew of this hunt for Howl.

Lettie said the news had been in the papers for a year now, and Sophie knew she had read the newspaper millions of times since then. How could she have missed it?

Lettie grabbed her hand. "Sophie, did you save my Justin from Howl?"

Sophie clenched her jaw. "I guess I did."

Tears filled Lettie's eyes. "Thank you. If it weren't for your bravery, I don't think I would be as happy as I am right now."

Sophie pursed her lips, faking a smile. "I'm glad."

They finished their meal and continued shopping, but Sophie wasn't finished with Justin yet. Or Howl. She wanted to talk with him and see if he knew Suliman had deceived him yet again.

(—)

Sophie threw the shopping bags on the bed and crossed her arms. "What do you mean you're leaving again?"

"I won't be gone long." Howl said frantically. He rummaged through the drawers, searched on top of the dressers, and inspected everywhere in their disorganized bedroom for something he needed on his next trip. "Just a couple days."

"But why? What is so important that you have to leave us again?"

"I'm not leaving you, I have duties to attend to." Howl found a scrap of paper and snatched it from the top of the dresser, stealthily pushing it into his pant pocket. He turned to Sophie and held her shoulders, slowly dropping his hands to rub her arms. "You know I hate saying goodbye."

"Yet you do it all the time."

He sighed and tightened his grip slightly. "Sophie, please understand. I don't have a choice."

"Of course you have a choice!" Sophie pulled away from him. "Does being with your family mean anything to you?"

"Being with you means everything to me." Howl said sternly. "That's why this is so hard."

"Well, it doesn't look too hard from where I'm standing. You look ready to go any second."

"Sophie, don't argue with me on this."

"Just tell me why and at least I'll feel more comfortable."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Let it go, Sophie."

"No!" Sophie pushed him back and he tripped onto the bed. "I will not let it go. You obviously believe there is something more important than the relationship you have with your family. We miss you, Howl. I miss you. I never see you anymore."

"I've been home for a month."

"And you said that was the last time you would leave us again."

Howl sighed and covered his eyes, remembering the promise he made to them. He couldn't tell her why he had to leave. It was best she didn't know the things he did.

"I'm sorry, Sophie. You just have to trust me."

"You know, I don't know if I can anymore."

Howl blinked and lifted his chin to see her. "Sophie, what have I ever done to make you think so low of me?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Sophie whispered and shook her head. "You may have important business to take care of, but you don't realize how much it takes over your personal life, the life you have with us. I don't want to sound like a clingy girlfriend, but when I never see you it hurts me more than you can imagine."

Sophie stood still, her fists clenched by her side. She and Howl rarely fought, and this was an argument she waited too long to bring up.

Howl hung his head low, staring at his feet in shame. He knew Sophie needed him; he knew this household needed him. But other people needed him, too. And he knew he was the only wizard who could complete this task.

Howl stood up slowly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sophie's gaze. She turned her cheek to him, forcing herself not to cry. She wouldn't let him do this to her again.

He cupped one side of her face and kissed the cheek closest to him, sucking gently. She didn't move, didn't react to his affection.

He moved his lips to her ears. "I'm sorry, Sophie." She closed her eyes tightly, and in an instant, he had vanished.

"Fine, have it your way." Sophie rushed out of the bedroom, storming down the staircase. Markl heard her fierce steps from his seat on the couch and hid under the blanket, Heen following close behind him. She rushed to the coatrack, shoulders propped back and arms swaying back and forth.

"Uh, are you okay Sophie?" Calcifer said, wondering if he should even ask.

"Oh, I'm fine." Sophie said, her voice harsh. "Perfectly fine. In fact, I've never been better."

Calcifer gulped. "Oh, well…that's good."

Sophie took her favorite hat – the light brown one with the little red ribbon wrapped around it – and forcefully placed it on her head. "I'm heading out, Calcifer. I don't know when I'll be back."

Calcifer blinked. "Heading out? Where are you going at this hour? It's almost dark out."

"None of your business." She whipped her head back to face him. Markl covered himself under the blanket once more. As much as he loved Sophie, he was deathly afraid of her angry side. And he knew that she would be like this when Howl told her he was leaving again.

"I'll be back later." And before Calcifer could respond, Sophie had slammed the door behind her. If Howl didn't have time to protect his name, then it was up to her.

(-)

Sophie felt her spine tingle as she focused on the grand staircase leading to the Kingsbury Palace. It had been so long since she last walked up those stairs. At least this time she was younger and didn't have a heavy dog to carry up.

The guards recognized her presence and directed her to the grand entrance. The climb alone took a great deal of time to complete, and she was breathing heavily by the time she reached the entrance. She wiped her forehead clean of the sweat that had stained her skin. Part of Sophie wanted to talk with him about why they tortured their guests with such a long, abusive climb, but that wasn't why she had come to meet with him.

It was one thing to ask her sister to marry him after countless proposals to herself, but it was another to accuse Howl of crimes he hadn't committed.

Sophie knew the horrible things Howl had done. All of them. He had admitted to every wrongdoing and had carried the guilt alone for so long. Sophie helped him heal from the wrongs he burdened himself with and helped him atone for them. She knew Justin's scarecrow predicament was not Howl's fault.

Justin was trying to get her focused on him, and now he had her full attention.

Sophie just couldn't get it out of her head why she was blind to these accusations all this time. Lettie had said the newspapers have been broadcasting it since his return over a year ago. Sure, they had been a flying castle for a couple months before Sophie and Howl decided it was time to join society again, but that still wasn't enough for her to never have heard of an arrest warrant for Howl.

Maybe that was why he was always away. Maybe he knew they were looking for him.

And if Justin knew she was still in love with Howl, then he knew where he would be…

"Presenting, Miss Sophie Hatter of Market Chipping." One of the guards trumpeted her arrival as she walked down the luxurious hallway. Sophie got an eerie feeling being in the Palace. It's dark features and grim appearance didn't make it the safe haven the people believed it to be. A long, red carpet led her path to the throne room. She held her shoulders back and her head high as the guards opened the doors for her.

She took deep steps into the dark and dingy room until she reached a safe distance from the King of Ingary. He sat slumped in the center throne, his attention focused anywhere but her.

"Um, your majesty?" Sophie said in an irritant tone. The King turned to her, but quickly lost interest.

"What is it you desire?" He pursed his lips as a maid brought a mirror to him. He fixed his hair and smiled at his reflection. Sophie wasn't very fond of the King. For the longest time, she thought Justin deserved the crown instead of his lazy, war–loving older brother. He had always been childish while Justin grew up more maturely.

"Well, I–"

"I believe she is here to see me." The King and Sophie turned to Prince Justin. He rested his arm against the doorway Sophie entered through. He walked down the carpet until he reached Sophie, his eyes filled with much delight. As he stopped next to her, she narrowed her eyes.

"You would be correct." Sophie said harshly, crossing her arms.

The King whistled loudly, his attention now focused on them. "Damn, brother, what'd you do to piss her off?"

"How about we take a walk, shall we?" Justin gestured toward a door leading out to the gardens. Sophie would have rather talked in a more formal setting, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with the King's presence.

She groaned and followed Justin to the gardens. It was mostly how she remembered it from the time she and Howl were escaping from Madame Suliman, thought she wasn't focused on the extravagant flowers and shrubberies then.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of my future sister-in-law's visit?" Justin asked in a casual tone, which annoyed Sophie.

She crossed her arms as they walked along. "Surprising news, I'll say, considering you had made your own proposal to me that very day."

Justin laughed, staring off into the distance. "Oh Sophie. You wouldn't understand."

Sophie stopped, glaring her eyes at him. "Try me."

He turned to her and raised his eyebrows. "Trust me."

"Shocking, I don't."

"Why have you come here, Sophie?" Justin continued walking again, leading Sophie to the fountain in the middle of a group of large shrubs and a few exotic trees, most Sophie had never seen before. The sunset beautifully shone against the water, sunlight dancing off the waterfall. "For some reason, I don't think you came here to talk about my engagement to your sister."

"You're right." Sophie said. "I'm here to ask why there is a warrant for Howl's arrest."

Justin laughed heavily and took a seat on the edge of the fountain. "You're just coming to me with this now?"

Sophie clenched her fists with infuriation. "I only heard about it recently."

Justin slowly calmed down and relaxed his laughter, looking up at a very angry Sophie. "Really? Have you not read a newspaper in the last year?"

"That's not the point. The point is you're accusing Howl of turning you into a scarecrow when in reality he helped save you."

Justin tapped his chin. "Actually, it was your kiss that saved me, not Howl."

"He still accepted you and made you feel welcome when you had nowhere to go."

Justin stared up to the sky, sighing loudly. "I don't know, I can't remember much about how I turned into a scarecrow, I can only vaguely see Howl's face."

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "Liar."

He looked up at her, his smile wide. "Am I?"

"Call off the warrant."

He laughed softly, shaking his head. Sophie kept her stance, making sure he knew she was serious. She didn't know why he was acting like this. She had never seen this side of him.

"I'll tell you what, Sophie." Justin stood up and walked toward her. She took a step back, but he was still mere inches from her, looking down into her eyes. "I'll take back my accusations against Howl, but it'll come at a cost."

She breathed in heavily. "What do you want?"

His blue eyes glowed in the fading sunlight, and darkened as the sun disappeared behind the hills. "I think you know what I've wanted for a while."

Sophie sighed in disgust. "What game are you playing?"

"Now if I told you that, I wouldn't be holding all the cards." He leaned in close, whispering softly into her ear. "But I will say this: you're too far in to back out now."

 **So... who likes Justin? Sorry for the Justin fans, I didn't want him to be a nice guy in this fanfic. And Howl not keeping his promise? And where has he gone? Gah, so many questions! I'm so excited for the next chapter because many interesting things happen... I'll shut up and go to bed, it's almost 2 in the morning, my roommate's been asleep for three hours and I have class at 8 :P goodnight and I'll get better at updating!**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **Guest: I know, he should just propose! And you're right about Justin, but you probably figured that out with this chapter :P and that's a very interesting question about the flower not burning. It's not major in this story, but it was kinda to show Justin's strength and the lengths he'll go to be with Sophie. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Ignorance

**So sorry for the late update! I literally ignored my teacher during this class to put this up cuz I felt so bad. (Oh well, I recorded her talking anyway so I didn't miss much). Anyway, this is an interesting chapter. New characters, new secrets, new everything! And this is so far the longest chapter I've written for this, and probably for any of my fanfics so be prepared to read for a while! I hope it was well worth the wait. Enjoy!**

The bed was so much bigger without him lying next to her. Sophie knew that. She had slept in that bed alone most nights, and this was no different.

Except for her new nightmare.

The same nightmare she had had for weeks. The kind of horror that woke Sophie up halfway through the night, her heart beating so hard it was bound to break through its ribcage prison. And every time, Howl was there to comfort her.

But not this time.

When Sophie jolted up panting and sweating for the third time that night, she knew it was futile to try returning to her slumber. She shivered as she threw the covers off, exposing herself to the bone chilling room. She walked quietly down the stairs in her fuzzy slippers, hoping no one could hear her creeping through the still house. Calcifer rarely slept; it was part of being a fire demon, where sleeping was a luxury he could enjoy if he chose to – which made it all the more difficult to sneak out to the front.

She slyly walked into the kitchen, her eyes centered on the drawer next to the sink. She pulled the drawer open and sifted through until she found a half empty cigarette pack. They were Howl's for when he was stressful, but Sophie helped him calm down by learning from him. He taught her a lot of smoke tricks and breathing techniques, which came in handy when Howl was away and Sophie was the stressed one.

She held the small box and lighter in her hand as she walked toward the front door. Calcifer reached for another log as she passed by. "The dream again?"

"Yup." She walked down the stairs and, as silently as she could, opened the front door and closed it. Calcifer had seen Sophie rush downstairs and try to stay awake so she wouldn't have to live that nightmare again. She never told him what it was about, but he knew enough that it scared her to the point where sleep was only wishful thinking.

She sat on the first step and flipped the box open. She never was a smoker before, but with the stress of upholding a castle mostly by herself, things got pretty stressful for her. Calcifer was a big help, of course, but she was responsible for the things he couldn't do, and the things Howl was too busy for.

She breathed in for a long time before exhaling through her nose, one of the first things Howl taught her. Dragon breath. It was her favorite because it was the easiest and she loved the way the smoke left through her nostrils.

Sophie wondered how things got to be so difficult. She only had to deal with an eccentric mother, two preppy sisters, and a lonely hat shop. The moment Howl entered her life, things went from simple to overbearing.

She puffed out a couple O's and flicked the dying butt of the cigarette. Sophie took a moment to remember those days. Every morning, eight o'clock on the dot, she would stumble out of bed and get ready for the day. Eggs and toast for breakfast - bacon if she felt optimistic. The shop opened at nine and the girls were ready to work the second she flipped the open sign.

That was her life for three years, an endless, robotic do-as-your-told life. Sophie never disagreed with her mother. The store opened when Honey wanted it to; the store closed when Honey wanted it to; and Sophie would work there as long as Honey wanted her to.

Sophie sighed and dug the cigarette into the cement stair. As much as she loved her mother, Honey always had to be in control, even when it came to her own children. Lettie was smart; she applied at the bakery because mother knew the owner, and she knew the job was hers the minute she walked in. Honey only agreed because Lettie was bringing in more money there.

Sophie hadn't seen her baby sister, Martha, in years. Honey sent her to a boarding school, hoping she would find some wonderful prince or duke or anyone royal to take her hand. Sophie was the first to actually break away from her mother's reigns and be with someone she truly loved, not someone mother would have been proud to see her daughter with. Sophie knew Honey would have had a heart attack if she saw Sophie living with a wizard.

She wondered how Honey reacted when Lettie told her the news of her engagement to the Prince. Sophie could see her face light up and wedding plans already buzzing in her head. Lettie hadn't mentioned their mother during any of their excursions for the wedding, which seemed odd since the mother of the bride was normally the one who took the bride-to-be shopping.

Sophie took another cigarette out of the pack. Nothing made sense anymore. Her mother, her sister, and especially Howl. She wasn't even sure exactly what Justin's reasons for marrying her sister were.

A harsh breeze blew in Sophie's direction, pushing her light hair back above her ears. She shivered and lit the cigarette again. She didn't want to admit that Justin frightened her, but he had shown her a side of him she never knew existed. Maybe his royalty was finally getting to his head and he figured that he could do whatever he wanted.

Sophie yawned and set the lighter down. Her eyes fluttered as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She kept her eyes closed. It was easier to shut them than to use what little strength she had to keep them open. She didn't even mind the chilly weather; all she cared about was sleep.

(-)

Sophie woke up with the sun glaring at her. She squinted and covered her eyes, wondering how long she had been asleep. She had fallen asleep on the steps, for a long time it seemed since it was still dark when she first went outside.

Sophie stretched her arms until she heard a crack in her elbows. She pushed up off what she assumed to be a step, but in reality was the plush couch. Her eyes widened as she realized she was inside, and the sun's glare shone through the window. She turned to Calcifer, who pointed to a figure behind her.

The person she saw scared her half to death.

Sitting at the dining room table like he hadn't been gone for the last few days, Howl held a coffee mug while he read today's newspaper. Sophie sat in shock as Howl turned to her, smiled, and continued reading.

"Good morning, sunshine. I figured you'd want to keep sleeping, but the steps outside didn't seem like the most comfortable setting."

Sophie took a second to return to reality. Howl was here. Home at last. Maybe for good, maybe not. At this time, she didn't know what she could trust out of Howl's mouth.

Howl gulped the remainder of his coffee and sighed in delight. He folded the newspaper and threw it in the nearby trash can before leaning on the couch, so close to Sophie's face they were practically kissing.

"I missed you."

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "I'm surprised you came back this early. Are you sure you're not just making a pit stop before running off again?"

Howl sighed and lowered his head. "Look, Sophie. I know I rushed out and didn't give you an explanation, but I'm ready to tell you now."

Sophie laughed. "Yeah, okay." She stood up and walked toward the staircase, leaving Howl in the living room. Halfway up the stairs, Howl appeared and blocked her from moving up.

"Please, Sophie. You have no idea how important this is to me."

"You're right; I don't." Sophie crossed her arms. "Since you never tell me anything nowadays, I'm in the dark about a lot of things that go on in your life."

Howl shook his head. "Not true. You know everything about me."

"I don't know where you were, who you were with, or why you left. So no, I don't know everything, so stop pretending I do."

She pushed past him and rushed to the bedroom. She wanted to change quickly and leave before he could defend himself again.

She locked the door, knowing it would only buy her a couple seconds. She managed to take off her nightgown and slippers before Howl appeared in their room. The fact that her undergarments were the only pieces covering her body didn't phase Howl or Sophie in the slightest. She continued dressing as he spoke.

"Just give me a chance to explain."

"You had your chance." Sophie said as she pushed hanger after hanger searching for the right dress to wear. "Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be and need to be there soon."

Howl blinked. "And where do you have to be this early in the morning?"

Sophie smirked and turned around, a soft yellow dress in hand. "I'm sorry, Howl. You'll just have to trust me."

Howl breathed in heavily, clenching his fists at his side. Sophie pulled the dress on over her head and grabbed the hairbrush to get the knots out. Howl narrowed his eyes at her, hoping she would end this argument, before giving up.

"Fine." He sighed. "When you return, we need to talk."

He disappeared and Sophie was alone in the room. She brushed out the last knot, set it back on the dresser, and finished getting ready. She had more important business to take care of, anyway. If he didn't have time to tell her why he left, she shouldn't have to explain her reasons either.

(-)

Howl sat at the dining room table, his fists pushing down into the table. Sophie left a few minutes prior. She walked right past him, barely saying goodbye on her way out. He knew she was upset about his abrupt decision to leave again, but he didn't think she would turn around and do the same to him. He hated leaving her in the dark about the things he did; he wondered if she felt the same way, too, about whatever it was that she claimed was so important.

Howl pushed off of the table and stood up, pacing back and forth in the living room. He finally returned from what he believed would be his last mission and Sophie wouldn't even give him the time of day. Markl welcomed him with open arms and Calcifer even offered to heat up the bath. Sophie was only making things worse. He needed her to know everything that he had done. He was through with hiding.

"You know Sophie, she'll come around." Calcifer said.

Howl laughed. "I also know how stubborn she is. This won't be an easy apology." He walked toward the couch and fell over, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't even know why this is such a big deal."

"She doesn't feel important to you." Calcifer said. "In a way, you take her for granted."

Howl turned to Calcifer. "I do not. I love Sophie."

Calcifer narrowed his eyes. "And you like a clean house, an obedient fire demon, and a home cooked meal three times a day."

Howl pointed to him. "I always cook when I'm home."

Calcifer snorted. "I wish you wouldn't." Howl raised his eyebrows, causing Calcifer to roll his eyes. "All right, you're an amazing cook."

Howl shook his head and turned back to face the ceiling. "What am I doing wrong?"

Calcifer shrugged. "Maybe you're not that intimate with her."

Howl sat up furiously. "Excuse me, but we have very intimate moments."

Calcifer raised his eyebrows. "Have you two done it yet?"

Howl's cheeks reddened and he darted his eyes upward. "That is a very personal question that I do not feel comfortable answering."

Calcifer rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a no, then."

Howl returned his gaze to the fire demon. Calcifer knew they hadn't taken that step yet. He had seen Howl's after sex face; it was very cocky and over confident, but whenever they came downstairs in the morning, he gave Sophie light kisses and his visage was calm. It took Sophie a good four or five months before agreeing to share a bed with Howl; who knew how long it would take for them to seal the deal.

Howl sighed. "Well it's she who doesn't want to. I've suggested it, but she says she wants to wait until marriage."

Calcifer blinked. It was as if he knew Sophie better than the wizard who was dating her. And it explained why she always turned down Prince Justin's proposals. She was waiting for Howl to commit. "Do I have to spell that out for you?"

"Please do."

Calcifer groaned. "Are you blind?" Howl looked up at him, Calcifer's flames rising and changing to a red-orange color. "She wants you to propose, you moron!"

Howl sat up straight. "What? Sophie wants me to propose?"

"Yes!"

"How was I supposed to get that from what she said?"

Calcifer tried to control his anger, but his flames were enraged. "That was as plain and simple as it gets, Howl!"

Howl rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't know if I'm ready to go that far. And it's not like she's interested in anyone else. I just need some time to think about it."

Calcifer thought back to Prince Justin's proposals, how each time Sophie said she turned him down lightly in commitment to Howl. If he wasn't committed to her now, Calcifer wondered it he ever would.

"You need to commit to her before she finds someone else." Howl turned to him, noting the seriousness in Calcifer's tone. "If you don't propose soon, someone else will."

As Howl was about to argue, they heard a flush come from the bathroom. The door opened, revealing a man Howl was all too familiar with. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh, I think something's up with the toilet."

(-)

Sophie sat in the waiting room in the Royal Palace. This would be her second visit this week, more than most people get in a lifetime. Some would count her lucky, but lately the Palace was more horrifying than the Wastes. She felt like the walls would close in and trap her there or the doors would lock her in. She feared the Palace; she feared the people living there more.

Sophie had left home hours ago and the Palace had made her wait for a long time. It was past lunchtime by the time an escort came. Instead of taking her to the Throne Room, however, he brought her to a secret passage she had only gone through once before.

"Madame Suliman will see you now."

Sophie jumped back in surprise. "Madame Suliman? I–I came here to see Prince Justin, though."

"Prince Justin is away on business with the King. You may speak with Madame Suliman in their place." Before Sophie could resist, the guard was on his way out, leaving Sophie to follow the passage to Suliman's retreat.

Sophie took slow, easy steps, hoping to prolong seeing Suliman again. She had seen her in the newspapers a few times, mainly after the war had ended, apparently thanks to her. She had convinced the King that with Justin's return the war was pointless, and somehow he agreed with her.

Sophie didn't believe that for a second. He used his own brother's disappearance to gain control of the neighboring lands. Whenever the King had a chance to go to war, he always took that opportunity to expand, and Suliman was always more than willing to abide.

This would be the first time she had seen Suliman face to face in over a year.

When Sophie entered the large, glass room, she backed up slightly. Suliman sat in her chair, staring out the windows to the garden. Her large, manicured hairstyle matched her exquisite attire. She slowly turned to Sophie, a smug grin present on her face.

"Sophie, my dear, so nice to see you again." Suliman said slowly. She gestured to the chair standing directly across from her. "Please, sit."

Sophie nodded slightly and made her way to Suliman. She gulped as she took a seat, barely five feet away from the sorcerer who almost killed her and Howl. Her dark eyes stared into Sophie's, emotionless. She still looked the same as Sophie remembered – aged and heartless.

Suliman nodded. "You look well. It's been ages since we last saw each other."

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "For good reason."

Suliman laughed softly. "Oh, Sophie. Little do you know."

"I think I know enough to avoid you at all costs."

"And yet you're here. Again, I might add."

Sophie blinked. "Justin told you I came to see him."

"He didn't have to." Suliman gestured to the wall of glass. "I can see everything I need right through here."

"Of course." Sophie said. "And if you didn't want me to see you, you'd use your magic to hide."

Suliman raised her chin with the back of her index finger. "So, why have you returned to see Prince Justin again? Having second thoughts about Howl?"

"Howl is the reason I'm here." Sophie stood up. "You and the entire kingdom are wrongfully accusing him of something he didn't do. You should know; Heen was your spy dog, after all."

Suliman rolled her eyes. "Yes, that traitorous little mutt. How is he, by the way?"

"Better than when he worked for you."

Suliman laughed. "That's what you think." She stood up from her chair and walked slowly toward the glass wall, her staff clinking on the ground with each step. "And Howl? He's well too, I assume?"

"Leave us alone, Suliman." Sophie said through clenched teeth. "You have everything you could possibly want; you're the King's Royal Sorcerer, you have more magic than most wizards and witches could dream of having, and you did unspeakable things to achieve it all. What else is there?"

Suliman stared out the window for quite some time, her hands folded behind her back. Sophie stood still, except her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. When Suliman turned to her, Sophie gulped loudly.

Suliman smirked in delight. "I don't have everything. No one ever has everything that they desire. But you would know that more than anyone, am I correct?"

Sophie bobbed her head back. "What do you mean by that?"

Suliman walked toward her, Sophie stepping backwards until she backed into the chair. Suliman reached her, mere inches from her face. She lightly grabbed her left hand, holding it between their faces. "I don't see a ring on this finger – what is Howl waiting for?"

Sophie crinkled her eyebrows downward and pulled her hand away. "That is personal information and I don't have to mention anything of the sort."

"Very well." Suliman sighed and turned around, walking back to her chair. In her old age, it took her quite some time to ease into a sitting position, while still holding her sorcerer's staff. "I take it Howl is still hiding from me, and you won't give away your secret hideout for fear of what my court will do to your… beloved."

"He didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, because you know him so well."

"I do!" Sophie voice cracked, causing Suliman to laugh loudly. "Howl isn't the man you trained him to be anymore. He's a good person, and an even better wizard."

"And you believe that's because of you, correct?"

"He's a changed person."

"Because of you."

"Because he is, Suliman!" Sophie took a step forward. "Sure, I believe I've helped change him, but he's done the majority on his own. Now do us a favor and stay away. We don't have anything you want."

"Not yet." Suliman said. Sophie breathed in deeply, her heart pounding hard. "My regards to Howl. I believe this will not be the last we see of each other."

"Wait, what do you–" Suliman tapped her staff on the ground twice, and before Sophie could finished, she was no longer in the Kingsbury Palace.

(-)

The teapot hovering over Calcifer screeched for a few second before Howl made the notion to remove it. He walked it to the dining table and poured the hot water into two cups, both with an earl grey tea pack. He set the teapot on a towel and sat down across from an old friend.

"Tea any good?" Howl asked as he took a sip.

"Very." The man across from Howl set the cup on the table, his muscular hands clutching around the base. Howl studied his friend's face, his dusky brown eyes wandering all over the room. His dark hair covered the top of his eyes, but Howl noticed the distress that lay inside Kenta.

Howl cleared his throat. "We have a spare bedroom down the hall, and you can stay as long as you wish."

Kenta nodded slightly, his eyes focused on the cup of tea in front of him. He brushed the scruff that rounded his chin, barely paying any attention to Howl.

Howl placed a hand on his arm, Kenta immediately looking up at him. "You need to talk about it."

Kenta shook his head. "No. No, I'm sorry Howl…I just, I can't."

Howl pushed a crumbled piece of paper toward him. "The note you sent me isn't enough information."

Kenta bit his lip. "That's all you need to know. You were smart enough to get out; you don't know what we all went through."

"That's why you need to tell me so I can help."

"That won't do anything." Kenta whispered, his eyes darting rapidly. "She's always watching, always listening. She probably knows I'm here."

"If that woman ever came here, she would regret it. Calcifer and I locked this place up with more spells than I taught Markl." Howl tightened his grip. "You don't have to be frightened of Suliman anymore."

At the sound of her name, Kenta stood up and pushed the chair forward. "Don't say her name. Don't, ever!"

"Okay, okay." Howl slowly stood up, his hands raised. "Obviously, she did something terrible to you."

"Terrible?" Kenta spat. "Terrible would probably describe how you felt before you escaped. What I felt, what all the other wizards and witches felt?" Kenta shivered at the memories, his visage hardening and his emotions blocked. "It was like hell on Earth."

Howl nodded softly. He gestured for Kenta to return to his seat, hoping the tea would be of some help. He placed a spell on the water to increase the calming effects of the tea. He knew a cup of tea wasn't enough for Kenta to relax without magic.

After a few more sips, the spell seemed to take place. Kenta breathed out in relief and, to Howl's surprise, almost smiled. He knew he could get a little information out of him now.

"Do you remember when you first reported to Su- to her?" Howl caught himself before he spoke her name. Kenta was still enraged, and hearing her name could break the spell on him.

Kenta bobbed his head to each side. "I remember reporting to the Palace, and the King said the other witches and wizards were waiting for… for her. I walked through to a small room, and there was only one chair in the room. I was still wary of what I had come there for, so I didn't sit. After a while, I heard laughing and I recognized the voice." Kenta looked at Howl, submission in his gaze. "She said I was lucky, that I hadn't fallen for her trap…but she still wasn't going to let me go."

Howl twirled his tea bag in the cup. "And that's all you can remember."

"Of my human form, yes. Of when I was her slave…" Howl widened his eyes. He didn't think any of his comrades would remember their unnatural state as well. "We were disgusting creatures, working as lab rats and experiments for her twisted game. I couldn't tell you how many innocent lives I've ruined. I'm so ashamed."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But I knew not to go to her." Kenta said. "She told me not to go to her."

Howl blinked. "She? There's someone else you remember?"

Kenta smiled longingly. "I thought I was lucky to remember you, just one of my close friends, but she haunts my dreams in the most beautiful way."

"Do you remember her name?"

Kenta's smile faded and he sighed. "No. I can only see part of her face. Her eyes are like a strange red and orange with white flecks around them, something I've never seen before. They were beautiful."

Howl smiled and lightly nodded. "You really care about this girl."

Kenta clenched his teeth. "I think I was going to marry her."

Howl choked on his tea for a second. "Marry her?" Kenta nodded. "Wow, she must have been really special to you then."

"She was, I know that much." Kenta returned to Howl's gaze. "Once we free the other witches and wizards, I'm going to find her. I will do everything in my power to bring her back and apologize. I hope she'll forgive me and accept my proposal."

Howl cleared his throat. Kenta, even with the little memory he had of this girl, was still determined to find her and make her his wife. He was willing to risk his life for someone he only vaguely remembered.

Howl had Sophie. He had had her for over a year now. And marriage still seemed like a ridiculous joke.

Kenta looked down at his empty cup. He offered to clean up, but Howl insisted. He wanted Kenta to feel more comfortable and take a moment to relax. Kenta sat on the couch, watching Calcifer reach for another log.

Kenta was always impressed with the way Howl kept his house. A fire demon, an apprentice, even the witch who tried to steal his own heart, all under the same roof. He noticed the house was very well-put, but was confused, since the Witch of the Waste couldn't have done something like this. Howl mentioned she lost her magic, and Markl didn't seem like the cleaning type of apprentice.

A gust of wind blew down the chimney, and Calcifer looked up in confusion. He squinted up, noticing something falling in. He gasped when he heard screaming. That wasn't a something.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Calcifer shouted. He breathed up, air coming out of his mouth like a tornado and causing the person to fall at a slower pace than she was. She fell until she was directly above Calcifer.

"Howl!" Kenta ran to the kitchen to retrieve Howl.

"Calcifer, help me!"

"I'm trying!"

"Sophie!" Sophie looked up and saw Howl walking toward her, a strange man standing behind him. Howl rushed to the chimney and grabbed Sophie. Calcifer ended his long exhale, taking deep intakes of breath. Sophie and Howl panted together, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She cried into his shoulder.

"Howl, who is she?"

"This is Sophie, my girlfriend."

Kenta blinked. "Howl and girlfriend don't normally go in the same sentence."

Howl walked Sophie to the couch. "Well, they do now."

Kenta raised his eyebrows. Who would have guessed Howl was the settling down type of guy?

"Sophie." Howl tried laying her on the couch, but she wouldn't let go of him. "Sophie, you're all right now."

"No." Sophie whispered, her face pressed into his shoulder. "Nothing is all right."

Howl crinkled his eyebrows. "Where were you today? Where did you run off to that was so important?"

Sophie sniffled and looked up to him. She felt the tears coming, but held them back. "I saw Suliman today."

"What did she say?" Kenta said sternly, his mind unable to wrap around the fact that this girl whom Howl seemed to take an interest in just saw the woman who ruined the lives of him and his friends. The thought of that woman appeared in his mind and he relived the horrors of his slavery under her reign.

Sophie turned to him, still wondering who this stranger in her house was, but she was more concerned with Howl's reaction. His eyes were wide with disbelief. By seeing her, just spending a few moments with that woman, Howl was livid.

"Sophie, how could you?" He stood her up and gestured his arms to her. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"I didn't mean to, I…I thought I was going to see Justin but he wasn't there so they sent me to Suliman and I couldn't get out of it and Howl… she was so frightening, she–"

"Why were you going to see Justin?" Howl asked.

"For the wedding." Sophie lied. She knew Howl knew, but she wasn't going to tell him. Not now. "Howl, there's something you need to know."

"There's something you need to know if you're going to be this careless." They both turned to Kenta, who was as enraged as Howl was, if not more. "That woman is a menace; just by visiting her you've given her access to this place."

"No, I haven't." Sophie said. She turned to Howl. "That's not true. Is it, Howl?"

Howl bit his lip and turned to Calcifer. The fire demon shook his head, but Howl just sighed. "We have no choice."

"No!" Calcifer whined. "I like this place. This is the longest we've ever stayed in one surrogate."

"I'm sorry, Calcifer." Howl turned to Sophie, his eyes narrowed. "Suliman already knows too much."

Sophie crossed her arms. "So now this is my fault?"

Howl shrugged. "You went to her, talked to her. What did you even say to her?"

"That she should stop framing you for things you haven't done."

Howl took a step back. "What?"

Sophie bit her lip. "She has a warrant out for your arrest. She told everyone _you_ kidnapped Prince Justin and turned him into a scarecrow."

Howl rubbed his temple and sat on the couch. Sophie sat next to him and rubbed his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how else–"

"How did you find out?" Howl whispered.

Sophie blinked, her eyes glaring at the man she thought she knew. He shook his head a few times before returning her gaze, noticing her anger building.

"You knew?" Sophie said. "You knew this whole time and didn't think to tell me?"

"Sophie–"

"No!" Sophie stood up. "You knew…my God, you fucking knew, you knew this whole time and never thought to tell me?"

Howl cringed when she cursed. Sophie was proper, she spoke politely no matter the conversation. Howl had never heard her use such a word that when she said it, he knew there was no going back from this.

"Sophie–"

"How long have you known? Since it started? Is that why I never saw it in the papers? Because you–" Howl sighed and covered his eyes. Sophie laughed, but not the typical laugh. She felt played. "You have magic; you can make the papers say whatever you want them to say, especially if it means I don't find out about this wizard hunt for you."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Bullshit." Sophie slapped him across the cheek, and Howl willingly took the blow. "You just thought I couldn't handle it. You just think I'm some weak, innocent human who got lucky because a wizard thought she was pretty enough." Sophie turned around and walked toward the front door. There was only one person she could talk to at a time like this.

"Sophie, where are you going?" Howl begged.

"To my sister's." Sophie said from the door. "She's a better listener than you." Howl winced at the sound of the slamming door. The entire house was quiet, the only sound coming from the crackling firewood.

Kenta sighed. "So. She seems lovely."

Calcifer closed his eyes and shook his head. Howl turned to him, his fists tight at his side and his jaw clenched, and walked away. "Shut up, Kenta."

 **Wow, that took me three days to write, at least! I really hope you enjoyed it, cuz this is only the beginning of the craziness our favorite characters will have to deal with. Things are starting to heat up, and Sophie is gonna have to make some decisions she normally wouldn't... I'm gonna stop talking now cuz you've been reading for such a long time, you deserve a break :) Thank you so much for reading and I hope to get the next chapter up soon!**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **Nafsi-chan – OMG… when I saw this review, I was amazed. I showed everyone (well, the people who know I write fanfics and get what fanfics are haha) but honestly, this made me want to write the story even more than before. I'm so happy you like my writing and am impressed with how it's written.**

 **To answer some of your questions, I can't tell you what Justin is planning, but you're on the right track with him not being a good guy. And with what Howl's up to, this chapter explained a lot about that, what with Kenta and all. He's an old wizard friend whom Suliman captured for the war. What Howl meant by "there are people depending on me" was that he needs to save the others witches and wizards. And you were right about Howl and the newspapers (yay!) he's not as innocent as Justin claimed to be in the beginning either, is he?**

 **Well, I'm glad you're interested and that you'll keep reading, I love having committed readers! Thanks a bunch! :)**


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**I know, I know... this is late and I'm sorry :( I'm really trying my best to get these chapters up faster, but things keep getting in the way and I'm just always busy. BUT! I have tried to put my binging of The Office on hold (gonna be hard) and this is going to be number two priority (sorry, school always comes first). This chapter mostly focuses on Howl, and it's a little slower and not as intense as the others, but trust me! I know how to spice things up a bit in upcoming chapters... ;) Enjoy!**

The trolley bell rang three times, signaling its soon departure. There was a trolley ride into town every hour on the hour until seven, and Sophie knew if she ran fast enough she would catch the last one. She held her hat tightly as she ran toward the car, the conductor waving at her to hurry. The second she jumped onto the step, the trolley started moving along the tracks.

Sophie dropped the change in the money box before searching for a seat. Everyone sat shoulder to shoulder with a few people holding onto the rails, so she joined those standing up. She turned to look out the large car window, watching the shadows of the buildings grow larger and darker. She assumed she would spend the night at Lettie's; if Howl wanted to fix this, he would have to come to her.

(-)

Howl paced back and forth between the couch and Calcifer. Kenta sat with his leg resting on his knee, Heen curled up next to him, growling with pleasure when he rubbed his ear the right way. It was nearly dark, and Kenta repeatedly looked to the front door, hoping Sophie would return and fix things with Howl.

Kenta had only met Sophie that day, and already he could see what Howl liked about her. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, and the fact that she went to Suliman and stood her ground was impressive, even to him.

"We need to find out where she is holding the witches and wizards. If I were her, I would want to be able to keep a close eye on them." Howl said, his hand tapping his chin to the beat of his pacing.

"Howl, we don't have to do this now." Kenta said with a significant amount of concern. "Don't you think we should look for Sophie?"

Howl breathed in heavily, letting his head hang low. As much as he wanted to go after her when she left, he knew that wouldn't solve anything. They needed to be apart for now. He still felt betrayed; he could not believe she had been so careless by talking with Suliman, even though he had made some mistakes himself.

As much as he hated lying to her, he only did the things he did to protect her. Howl knew Sophie worried about the smallest things, but Suliman's hunt to put him in jail was far from the little things she worried about. It was better if Sophie was kept in the dark if it meant she was happy – even if meant he dealt with the fears of Suliman's power on his own.

Howl sighed. "We don't have any time to lose. Those are our friends imprisoned by that evil sorceress, and I will not sit here and waste time."

Kenta closed his eyes and nodded. He remembered how stubborn Howl could be, and it was best to let him deal with his problems in his own way.

Calcifer sighed as he watched Howl ignore the situation. "Howl, remember what I said earlier." He worried for Howl more than he felt comfortable with his decisions, and watching him let Sophie walk out like that was something beyond what Calcifer believed he was capable of. He never thought Howl would let her walk away that easily.

Howl turned to him. "I do. And I say we have more important issues to address."

Calcifer sighed. Sometimes he felt like he knew Sophie better than her own boyfriend; Sophie needed him to be there for her, yet it seemed like she was always there for him. Howl didn't realize how lucky he was to have someone as constant in his life as Sophie. Everyone Howl had known either left him or were left by him at some time in his life. Sophie was the first Calcifer knew for certain would stay forever.

"All right, do as you wish." Calcifer said in submission.

Howl nodded. "Now, Kenta, I need you to tell me everything about what you saw and heard from Suliman."

Kenta cringed when he heard her name, but he cleared his throat and ignored it. He had a new mission and he wouldn't let her dictate his mind any longer. "I can't remember much, but I know she's looking for a new, powerful source of magic."

Howl chuckled. "Is that why she's looking for me?"

"She needs an innocent turned evil."

Howl frowned. "Then I don't know why she's looking for me; I've never been innocent a day in my life."

"Howl, that's not true." Calcifer said.

"How is it not?" Howl looked at him. "Ever since I began training with my uncle, I've been nothing but selfish and narcissistic. It's always been about me."

"You saved my life." Calcifer said. "When I almost died a falling star, you chose me to carry your heart. You chose me to be your companion. And when Markl's parents abandoned him, you welcomed him as your apprentice."

"For selfish reasons." Howl said. "All of them. I wanted to distance myself from my feelings, so I saved you to carry that burden. I wanted someone to help with my dirty work, so I took Markl in. None of what you are saying has ever been for the good of someone else."

"That was you then." Kenta said. "You've changed, I can tell. Sophie must be special, because I've never seen you care about someone the way you do her. Even though you let her walk out tonight, I know it's breaking your heart."

Calcifer nodded. "And ever since she returned your heart, you've become more compassionate."

Howl smiled softly, but quickly returned to his emotionless state. "I'll still never be the person she needs."

Kenta held his shoulder. "Then you should go to her right now."

Howl imagined what she was doing at that moment. She said she was going to Lettie's, so they were most likely talking about him and how much of an idiot he had been. Sophie wasn't one to cry. He couldn't remember if he ever had seen her shed a tear, not even for their most wounding arguments. But he wondered if he had pushed her limits.

He shook his head. "One thing I know is that Sophie knows how to take care of herself. She's strong; she can handle whatever comes her way."

"Howl–"

"We need to focus on this for now." Howl went to the bookshelf to get his spell books. Calcifer and Kenta shared a look of concern. They knew he wanted to go looking for her, but his ego wouldn't let his heart win this time.

(-)

Sophie's mind relived the moments just before she left, how Howl had immediately turned from the caring boyfriend to an uncontrollable rage. When Suliman sent her through the portal that returned her home, she didn't realize that gave her access to their home. Sophie hadn't thought much about the consequences of her actions.

All she knew was that she needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to listen to her. Lettie lived in the apartments above the bakery, and a distant trolley ride into the main part of the city was worth it to get away from home for a while.

Sophie wondered why Lettie did the heavy lifting. She wasn't the eldest, yet she seemed to take on more of the sisterly duties than Sophie. She wanted to be able to teach Lettie about things like boys and makeup and what kind of clothes to buy, but Sophie never had any experience in any of those areas.

Howl was the first man she ever felt confident being with. When she was in school, guys would ask her out many times, but she always turned them down, thinking she wasn't worth it. When they stopped, she knew for sure.

Sophie managed a chuckle. She went from never having a boyfriend to having someone to live with and another constantly proposing to her. She thought her love was for the hatter shop, but that changed the day she met Howl. She thought her love was for Howl alone, but now Justin's words rang through her head like a beating gong.

 _I will not give up on you, my dear. Not until you and Howl have finally made the decision to commit to marriage._

She wondered if Howl even thought of the idea. Even though she loved him more than anyone, she wondered how much of his heart he would give to her. Once he regained his heart and was able to feel true emotions again, Howl had a hard time expressing true love. He was accustomed to lusting over a woman, but seeing Sophie every day and always having her by his side was different, and she saw it in him. He waited until about three months ago to say I love you, which Sophie had wanted to say the day he saved her life from the bomb raid, but she was too scared. She was afraid he would walk out on her.

Sophie stared out the window and exhaled a long, exhausting sigh. She didn't want to lose him, but if that would make her happy again…

Maybe it was worth it.

(-)

"Do you remember seeing the Palace when you escaped? Or being anywhere in Kingsbury?"

"Maybe. I can't remember where I escaped from." Kenta tapped his knee. "I don't know why, but I thought the dove that sent you my letter was…waiting for me."

Howl blinked. "Why do you say that?"

Kenta cleared his throat. "The bird was just perched atop a light post. It was strange; I looked her dead in the eye, and she flew down toward me, landing on my shoulder. She knew I needed help."

"The dove led me about ten miles outside of the Palace, between Kingsbury and Market Chipping." Kenta looked up at him, wondering where his conclusions were getting to. "I bet she held you and the others in the Kingsbury Palace."

"The Palace?" Calcifer said. "She would be crazy to lock them away there."

"I agree. How could she have?" Kenta asked. "There are hundreds of people who go in and out of the palace every day. How could she locked away an entire race – of magical beings, mind you – in one of the most populated places in Ingary?"

Howl snapped his fingers, and instantly a map floated in the middle of the three. Kenta dropped his leg and sat forward to see the map more clearly, Heen immediately dropping the floor and running up the stairs. It was an overview of the Kingsbury Palace. Kenta wasn't impressed, since the Palace sold them for a small profit just outside the gates to draw visitors in.

Kenta raised his eyebrow. "This proves nothing."

Howl pointed to him. "Yes it does." He waved his hand over the map, whispering a spell over the thin paper. Gradually, the dimensions from the paper extended over the paper and became a three-dimensional overview of the Palace.

Kenta blinked. "Well then."

Howl smirked. "This isn't some cheap version the royal court _wants_ you to think the Palace looks like. This allows us to see what is currently going on in the Palace, even what people are doing. And since we're not actually there spying, there's no way she could figure this out."

Kenta placed his hands together over his mouth and shook back and forth. This was the edge they needed to get ahead of Suliman. She had a mastery level of magic, but all magic has its limits.

Howl zoomed in on the long, extravagant staircase leading to the entrance of the Palace. The guards all stood in place, one on each end of the step. He moved the visual through the front doors, passing more guards and a few of those on the royal court. The Ambassador and the Minister of Defense were walking through the halls toward the Throne Room, where the King sat lazily on the center throne, enjoying a servant washing his feet.

Howl rolled his eyes. He despised the King. He never took his responsibilities seriously, only when it came to which town he wanted to blow up next. Everything else he left to Suliman, and she managed to make things worse.

In the gardens, Howl and Kenta came across Prince Justin and Suliman. They walked along a stone path lined by geometrically shaped shrubs. The disadvantage of this spell was that they couldn't hear what they were saying; they could only see a miniature version of everything.

Kenta leaned in closer. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Probably something else that will ruin the country." Howl said coldly.

Kenta sighed. He knew the horrible things Suliman was capable of, and hearing Howl's certainty of her corruption didn't softened his view of her.

Kenta squinted as he tried reading Suliman's lips, but he only saw a chuckle and a smile. Watching the way she smiled sent chills down his spine. She waved Justin off, and they went their separate ways.

Howl focused on Justin, watching him walk into the Throne Room. He didn't trust him; even with his proposal to Sophie's sister, Justin always seemed a little off. He knew Justin loved Sophie, so the fact that he proposed to the closest person in her life didn't seem like coincidence.

Justin waved his brother off and walked through to the main hallway. Howl wanted to keep watching, but Kenta stopped him.

"Suliman's gone."

Howl darted his eyes to the gardens. "What?"

"She's gone. She disappeared." Kenta looked up at Howl. "We lost her."

Howl sighed. He wouldn't know where to begin if he could read Suliman's mind. She was such a complex sorceress that by the time he understood one part of her mind, she would find a way for him to second guess himself. Suliman knew how to mess with his mind; she even knew how to control it sometimes.

Howl shook his head and began pacing again. He still had nightmares of being Suliman's student. She reeled her pupils in by offering powers unimagined by even the most feared sorcerers and wizards alive. Once under her jurisdiction, she had the power to do whatever she wanted – like creating an army for war.

Howl returned his gaze to Justin. He had gone to the Grand Library, sitting in a desk chair and reading a heavy novel. He was stagnant, just sitting there and turning the page every so often. It made Howl enraged, just watching him and not knowing exactly what was going through his head. Justin was waiting; Howl knew he and Suliman were up to something. He could only hope he had the power to stop it.

"Howl." He turned to Calcifer, whose eyes were wide with fear. "She could be coming here."

Howl froze. Suliman knew where they were. She knew where he was and at any moment, she could come and take control of him all over again. She had the power to ruin him.

He shook his head. "No, I won't let her. She's not getting the best of me this time." Howl kept his eyes on Calcifer, and they nodded in unison. "Markl!"

In an instant, the young boy rushed down the stairs, wand already in hand and cloak wrapped around his neck. He stood by Howl, clutching his wand with a wide smile on his face. "Are we training again?"

"Something similar." Howl bent down and held his shoulders. "You're going to help us cast a spell on the castle."

Markl awed and – if it was possible – smiled even wider. "Are we on the run again?"

Howl sighed. "Something like that. Suliman is after us again."

"And I get to help this time?" Howl blinked, surprised at the child's excitement. He would have thought Markl would be scared, but he was jumping and waving his wand, spells already shooting out through the room.

"Howl, he's practically your kid." Calcifer said just as Markl tried casting a spell on him. "Control him!"

"All right, kid." Kenta placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll show you the ropes."

Markl stood upright, his shoulders back and chin held high. "I'm ready."

Howl smiled. "I think it's time, then." Calcifer nodded. Howl placed the spell book on the ground and the three wizards stood in a half-circle around the fireplace. Howl would do anything to protect this place, to protect his family. As much as he wanted Sophie to be a part of this, he knew this was something she couldn't help with.

Sophie would just have to wait.

(-)

At the third stop, Sophie departed, waving goodbye to the conductor who waited for her. The trolley rode along the tracks as Sophie walked down the stone pathway that people and cars shared. She walked toward the bakery, her mind floating between thoughts of Howl, Justin, and the advice her younger sister could hopefully provide.

She clutched the blue stone wrapped around her neck. She needed guidance, someone to help her through her troubles. She needed to be a part of her family once more.

 **So many questions! And if you have any, I'm always replying to reviews, whether it be PM or at the end of the next chapter (can't leave my guest reviewers hanging). I'm literally gonna work on the next chapter tonight after practice and I'm praying to edit and post it by tomorrow night, so look for that tomorrow night! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **Nafsi-Chan – I'm the same way with smoking, but with her being stressed out and all it seemed appropriate. And it is hard to decide if you feel bad for Howl or you just kinda want to punch him (personally, I would punch him haha). Also, Suliman has that effect on people, I've figured out haha. And I love your predictions for this story, you were kinda right since we saw part of her in this chapter. I'm so glad you like Kenta! I think he's a cool character to have in this story. And his mystery girl may or may not pop up in this story…you never know… ;) And yes, it's hard to decide who's side to be on for this argument, Howl or Sophie. Personally, I'm on neither side, since they both have made the wrong decisions, but it's up to them to make up of for it. Also, I hate to admit it but I haven't read Howl's Moving Castle yet, I've only seen the movie. I did a little research for this and I'm really trying to get the book and read it to add more of what goes on in there to here.**

 **Wow, long reply! But I'm glad you comment a lot on what goes on, it really shows that you care about this (yay!) and I know you commented twice for this chapter thinking that the review wouldn't go up, but it's just that fanfic takes a while to upload guest reviews. Idk why, it's really weird. Anyway, hope you liked this one and thanks for reading!**

 **Guest – I'm so glad you like this! I love when people say my fics are awesome and what not, it makes me smile :D And yeah, college was a wake up call for me (I actually have to study…what?) I'm determined to continue updating until this is done, so please keep reading!**


	7. Lies and Excuses

**I'm back! I honestly didn't think I would get this up as soon as I did, but I did it! I made sure this chapter was spot on and perfect because (spoiler) a lot happens here. This chapter honestly made me cry a little, but that's cuz I can be an emotional wreck. No more words from me, I will let the characters speak now. So, enjoy :)**

When Lettie opened the apartment door to her older sister standing on the doormat, Sophie breathed a sigh of relief. She knocked on the door twice before her little sister showed up, which concerned Sophie, thinking Lettie wasn't home. She needed her sister now more than ever.

Lettie opened the door wider, looking concerned for her sister. "Sophie, what's wrong?"

Sophie sniffed and lowered her eyes. "Um, is there any way you could…if I…could spend the night here?"

Lettie's eyes widened. "Of course. You're my sister, I would do anything for you." Lettie embraced Sophie softly rather than lunging toward her, as she usually would have done. Sophie was impressed with her maturity. Maybe Justin was teaching her to be more proper.

Or just using her to get to Sophie.

She didn't want to bring that up. She didn't want to be the person who ruined her sister's first love. She would coerce Justin into telling her and admitting everything he had done since the day they met, even his false accusations against Howl. Maybe then, Sophie could tell her the truth about their relationship.

Sophie walked with Lettie to the small family room. Her apartment was quite small, about the size of the living room back at home. There was a short, two-cushion couch parallel to a coffee table of the same length and a quaint fireplace. A brown armchair stood to the right of the coffee table.

"Do you want some coffee or tea?" Lettie asked on her way to the kitchen. "It's no trouble."

"Tea would be nice. Chamomile, please." She took the couch and immediately rested her head in her palm. It had been such a long day, disputing with Suliman and then immediately getting into an argument with Howl. The Sophie before would have submitted to both of them, but instead she stood up for her beliefs. And she felt more powerful because of it.

"Here you go." Lettie took a coaster from the coffee table drawer and placed the hot cup of tea on top. She sat in the armchair as Sophie took a quick sip. "All good?"

Sophie set the cup down with a sigh. "Very."

"So, is this what I think it's about?" Sophie looked up to Lettie, her eyebrows raised and the side of her lip curled up. When Sophie nodded, Lettie crossed her legs. "All right, what did he do?"

Sophie wished she had said his name, because she was wracking her brain to remember the alias she conjured up in place of Howl's. She would have to just stick with pronouns to describe him. "He and I are just not getting along very well right now."

"How so?"

"Well, we had an argument today about…" Sophie stopped herself. She knew she had to be as vague as possible, otherwise Lettie would know it was Howl. She gulped before continuing. "He lied to me."

"It must have been a big lie." Lettie stood up to add a couple logs to the fire. "You seem really distressed about what Donald did."

Donald. Right. How did she come up with Donald from Howl? Sophie brushed it off and sighed in relief. It was better to have the name than to guess what she had told her.

Sophie took a bigger sip of her tea. "It was a big enough lie for me to wonder why I trust anything he says."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Lettie returned to the armchair and leaned in close to Sophie. "I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Yes, selfish reasons." Sophie's voice grew in volume. "He only cares about himself most of the time, and his family means nothing to him. He didn't even remember Markl's birthday until I told him because he had been gone for so long. I just wish he would take a moment to consider how I feel about the decisions he makes. But no. It's always about him – not about me or Markl or–" Sophie slowed down again. She tried not to let her emotions get the better of her, but the anger she felt toward Howl was too much to keep locked inside.

Lettie fiddled with her fingers and lowered her gaze. "I wish I knew him better than what you've told me. I feel as though I would be more helpful that way."

Sophie lightly smiled and held her hand. "Just having you to talk to is more than enough."

Lettie rubbed Sophie's hand and smiled. "It would be nice to finally meet him, though."

Sophie blinked. "Oh, I don't know about that. He's very um… it's just hard because–"

"Sophie, stop making excuses." Lettie voice became stern. "You two started living together right after you started dating. I've been to your home hundreds of times and he's conveniently never there. You're trying to keep me away from him."

"No I'm not." Sophie said, her voice pleading for Lettie to believe her, and partially to believe in her own words. "He's always gone, and that's another reason why we're having problems."

Lettie sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. It's just strange, being in a man's house and never actually seeing the man."

Sophie took a quick sip, her headache affecting her worse than before. "He's gone more than he's actually at home. I feel like I don't know him anymore. He just disappears, running around going on missions that I don't have the mentality to understand."

"Missions?" Lettie asked.

Sophie widened her eyes. "Missions. Yes…like a business trip, but they call them missions."

Lettie dropped the corners of her mouth, not believing a single word Sophie said. "Stop lying."

Sophie raised her eyebrows. "I'm not."

"I can sense it in your tone. There's something you don't want me to know."

"Well, much of this is personal to me, things I'd rather not say."

"Sophie, you can trust me."

"I can't tell you." Sophie glared at Lettie, staring her down. "I know I came to you for help and you're trying and I'm so glad to have you, but there are some things better left unsaid."

Sophie went to take a sip of her tea, and Lettie widened her eyes. "Is he hurting you?"

Sophie almost choked on her drink. "What?"

"That's the only thing I can think of. Is he hurting you? You have to get out of there fast, and take Markl with you. He can't do that to you, Sophie, he just–"

"Lettie, he hasn't laid a finger on me!" Sophie tried calming her sister down, but her voice became more enraged than soothing. "He would never do that to me, no matter how bad things got or how hurtful the argument was. Howl is a good person, and you would know that if you didn't assume such horrible things about him."

One of the logs in the fire cracked in two, the scorching of the fire the only sound the sisters could hear in the dead room. Their eyes locked together, neither daring to move. Sophie's heart pounded against her chest, and she knew it was over. There was no hiding anymore.

Lettie tried finding her voice, but it cracked. "Ho-Howl? You…you're living with the wizard, Howl?"

"I know how it sounds, Lettie, but he's not the person you think. He hasn't done the things you believe he's done."

Lettie crinkled her eyebrows inward. "He kidnapped Justin."

"No he didn't." Sophie held her hands and knelt down by her sister's side. "He hasn't done any of the things Justin has told you. I know, I was there. Howl helped me save Justin, not hurt him."

"Then why would he lie about that?"

"I don't know, he wants Howl to confess to something, but I honestly don't know why Justin said those things about him." Another lie, Sophie thought. She knew exactly why, but she didn't know how much Lettie's heart could take after the first confession.

Lettie's eyes began to water, but she blinked the tears away. "I don't believe you."

"You have to, Lettie, I'm your sister! Why would I tell you this if it wasn't true?"

"I don't know; why didn't you tell me you were in love with the most heartless wizard from the Wastes?"

Sophie's lip trembled. "You're right. You're right, I should have told you and I didn't. But I'm trying to make up for it now."

Lettie turned away, but Sophie tightened her grip on her hands. "Howl was the one who gave me the life I have now. He gave me Markl, a place to call home with people who love and need me in their lives. The rumors you heard about him eating young womens' hearts are false. He's never done anything of the sort."

"Never?" Lettie asked. "You're saying he's never done anything as heartless as what I've heard?"

Sophie licked her lips and lowered her gaze. If she wanted her sister to trust her again, she had to confess more. "He…he committed murder."

Lettie darted her eyes to Sophie, her tears almost entirely gone. "He killed someone?"

"Yes, but it was a long time ago and he had no intention of killing him. It was an accident, I promise."

Lettie raised her eyebrows slightly. "But you are saying he committed murder?"

Sophie blinked. "Yes. But please, don't think any less of him for a mistake he made in the past."

Lettie sat back in the chair, her posture very proper and poised. She tapped her chin, a light laugh escaping from her lips. "Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy."

Sophie dropped her hands and slowly stood up. Lettie continued to stare off in the distance, every so often letting out a laugh or a smile. This was too strange for Sophie.

When Lettie finally turned to her, she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry." Sophie's eyes widened as Lettie's blonde hair curled into a grey, proper form. Her face molded from clear, beautiful skin to wrinkled and distressed. And her maniacal smile now seemed more appropriate.

Sophie gasped. "Suliman!"

Suliman's laugh sent chills down Sophie's spine as she couldn't comprehend what had just happened. "I'm surprised you didn't notice before, my dear. I must be a better actress than I presumed."

Sophie clenched her fists. "Where is my sister?"

Suliman rested her chin in her palm, tapping her cheek with her index finger. "Well, if I'm remembering this right, she had a terrible accident about… oh, three or four months ago? Tragedy, and so sad that none of her family could claim her. It wasn't until they brought her body to me was I able to identify her."

Sophie raised her trembling hands to cover her mouth, her entire body and mind in shock. Lettie, dead. This wasn't possible; Sophie was supposed to protect her. She was her responsibility, and now she would never be able to tell her sister the truth.

"Oh, but don't worry, I didn't let her passing go waste." Suliman said through her sinful smirk. "I made sure I got something out it."

"Suliman, you a wretched sorceress!" Sophie lunged at her, hands grasping at her throat. The two fell to the ground, the coffee table turning over and the tea spilling onto the carpet as Sophie's hands wrapped around tighter and squeezed harder. Suliman struggled to breath and she kicked the chairs and coffee table behind them. Sophie held her grip for a few seconds longer before her hands lost control, immediately releasing from Suliman.

As Suliman coughed, Sophie stared at her quivering hands, wondering what was happening to her. Her vision became blurred and she could barely sit up. The last thing she saw before her eyes rolled back into her head was the smile Suliman wore when she had won.

(-)

Sophie fluttered her eyes open, regaining consciousness to a killer headache. She pressed her palm into her forehead, trying to focus on where she was. She lay on a soft, cushiony surface that when she pushed up, her arms barely used any muscle. She shook her head and her eyes met with a crackling fire, but this was different from Lettie's home.

She was in a grand bedroom, filled with glamorous décor and a balcony to the side. Soft pink bedspread, carpet, and wallpaper covered the entire room, brightened by the light of a chandelier in the center. She stared out the glass door that led to the balcony, and the Kingsbury Palace surrounded her view.

She jumped out of the bed and rushed to the balcony, opening both doors and sprinting to the rails on the balcony. Guards stood at every exit, and below she could see the long staircase leading up to the main entrance. In the distance, she saw the royal city of Kingsbury in all its beauty, lit up at the dead of night. The thought of it made her sick.

She was trapped in the Palace.

As she walked back to the bedroom, the doors flung open. Suliman stood between two guards, her hands behind her back and her shoulders propped up. She alone walked in, and the guards closed the doors. Sophie was once again, for the third time that day, alone with the most feared sorceress in the country.

Suliman stood a fair distance from Sophie, wearing the same smile as before. "I assume you had a pleasant nap? Actually, I'm surprised you awoke this early, but then again you barely drank that tea your dear sister took the time to make."

Sophie breathed in heavily. She couldn't attack her now, not here. Sophie had no advantage over Suliman – she was vulnerable.

Suliman laughed at her silence and moved in closer, forcing Sophie to draw back in fear. Sophie wasn't good at thinking on her feet, and she had a weakness, what with not being able to use magic. Suliman had the upper hand – she always did.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but it's never smart to go into something without a backup plan."

Sophie shook her head. "You killed my sister for this?"

"Now, don't say it like that." Suliman said, moving closer. "I told you it was an accident."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"I guess someone just has some trust issues she needs to work out."

Sophie turned away, not wanting to see that smug smile plastered to her face. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes tightly, hoping that if she wished hard enough, this would all turn out to be a horrible dream.

"Sophie, we haven't the time to waste. I need your agreement immediately."

"No." Sophie whispered. "Whatever it is, I won't. Just leave me alone."

Suliman sighed. "I guess Howl will have to suffer for your consequences. Such a shame; I thought Justin would get something out of this."

Sophie turned around when she heard Howl's name. "What are you going to do to him?"

Suliman raised her chin. "Now I have your attention."

Sophie clenched her fists and rushed toward her until they were inches apart. "I asked you a question. What are you going to do to Howl?"

"Nothing he doesn't deserve." Suliman lightly lifted Sophie's chin, but was instantly pushed away. "You said it yourself, Howl committed murder. He deserves to go on trial, same as every other murderer."

"But he's not a murderer. It was an accident."

Suliman raised her eyebrows. "My dear, you have a lot to learn. Just because you believe it wasn't his intention doesn't mean he didn't commit the crime."

"Why is this so important to you?" Sophie asked. "It happened almost ten years ago, so why are you bringing it back up?"

Suliman narrowed her eyes. Sophie knew there had to be a reason why Suliman cared so much about this murder in particular. She didn't worry about things unless they were imperative to her wellbeing.

Sophie widened her eyes. "Did you know the person?"

Suliman snapped her fingers, and instantly a newspaper appeared in her hands. She handed it to Sophie. "Look at the date and the first page story."

Sophie reluctantly did as she was told. The newspaper was dated for the next day, and the headline read, "Second Warrant for Wizard Howl Pendragon on Murder Charges!"

"Second warrant?" Sophie asked.

"Well, someone has to take the blame for Lettie's death." Sophie gasped. "And who better than Howl?"

"That's why you did this." Sophie said. "You couldn't get him for that murder ten years ago, so now you're framing him for killing my sister?"

Suliman smirked. "Here's the alternative headline for tomorrow."

Sophie turned to the newspaper, and the words changed. "Royal Wedding for Prince Justin and Sophie Hatter!"

Sophie dropped the paper and backed away. "No! No, you can't force me to marry him."

"Oh, but you underestimate me, dear." Suliman gestured her index finger at Sophie, and pulled her closer until her finger grazed Sophie's neck from her collarbone up. "Unless you want Howl to rot in a jail cell for the rest of his life on a murder he didn't even commit, you'll marry Justin. You'll marry him and forget all about that dear wizard you once loved."

Sophie shook her head, breathing in and out with short breaths. She couldn't force her; this wasn't the life Sophie wanted. Suliman found a way to trap her with no escape route. Either way, she would be betraying Howl. Either she allowed him to go to jail for her sister's murder, or she would marry someone else, breaking his heart and forcing him to revert back to his heartless ways.

She closed her eyes, contemplating her options. If he were jailed, she would have to live with the love of her life imprisoned, never to see him again. Suliman would do unspeakable things to him, and his life would become an endless torture. If she married Justin, Howl had a slim chance of recovering and moving on from her betrayal.

She loved Howl too much to see Suliman take advantage of his brokenness.

With her chin held high, and the tears held in, Sophie nodded. "All right."

Suliman smirked. "I need to hear you say it."

She bit her lip, breaking the skin and tasting blood almost instantly. "I'll marry Justin."

"Excellent." Suliman shouted, clasping her hands together. "But we need to make it official, my dear." She called for the guards and they opened the doors. Waiting on the other side, Prince Justin stood in his yellow tuxedo, matching the glamour of Sophie's dress. He looked as charming as he did the day she met him. Only she no longer saw him as her friend; he was someone she feared.

"Lovely place, isn't it, my love?" Justin said, wearing the same insane smile as Suliman. He reached for Sophie's hand and raised it to his lips, gently brushing them against her soft skin. His eyes stayed locked on hers, quickening Sophie's heart rate. The way he looked at her was the way he always had. She didn't know how he could still love her after all the countless rejections.

But this time, she couldn't say no.

As he still held her hand, Justin bent down on one knee, his hand still grazing hers as the other reached into his suit pocket – composure, confidence, certainty written all over his face – and pulled out the little velvet, satin line ring box Sophie had seen five times already.

And she knew it was over.

His eyes glistened from the light above, two glass orbs staring amorously at the woman before him. "Sophie, the love of my life, will you marry me this time?"

Through the oncoming tears and heavy gasps, Sophie kept her eyes closed as she answered, "Yes."

Justin, with a proud look, took the ring out of the box and slid the extravagant diamond onto her finger. He stared in awe at the sight he had been waiting so long to see – Sophie wearing the ring that bound them together for life.

Immediately, Sophie retreated her hand back. She held her wrist, her eyes glued to the ring wedged around her finger. The diamond glistened from the chandelier lights. Justin finally got what he wanted.

Justin exhaled blissfully as he clasped his hands together. "Then it's settled. I'll have all the arrangements finished by the time you walk down the aisle tomorrow."

Sophie bobbed her head back. "To-tomorrow? You… you want to get married tomorrow?"

"Why, of course." Justin said as if she should have known. "We wouldn't want you trying to find a way out of it."

"B-but I'm not ready. I don't… I can't, you–"

"Everything will be taken care of, my love." Justin rested his hands on her shoulders as they shook up and down in fear.

"Oh, and don't think about trying to escape, my dear." Justin and Sophie turned to Suliman, who they both forgot was in the room. "I sealed this room with more protective spells than your dear Howl did for your little surrogate home. Enjoy your night; it'll be your last as an unwed woman."

Sophie narrowed her eyes at Suliman as the sorcerer escorted herself out of the room. Justin leaned in close to Sophie, his lips brushing her ear and kissing her cheek softly. She froze at the feeling of someone lips on her body, someone other than Howl.

"I cannot wait to see you walk down the aisle." Justin whispered, and with that he left her alone in the room.

When he shut the door, Sophie broke down, sitting on her knees and her hands resting in her lap. She shook her head, still thinking she would wake up next to Howl, still thinking she would see her sister, still thinking Justin wasn't the monster he had proven to be.

And for the first time in a long time, Sophie burst into tears, letting them stream down her cheeks.

"Oh, Howl." She whispered, her words barely audible through the tears. "I'm so sorry."

Sophie suddenly remembered what her father had said when she was very young, about how things could always be worse. She didn't how things could get worse than this.

 **I honestly don't know what to say right now. All I can tell you is that I will not leave the story at this. There is most definitely more, and things are just starting to heat up. Goodnight, all!**


	8. Darkness

**Yikes...how long ago was my last update? I don't even want to know because it was so long ago. But good news is that I'm back and this chapter is pretty long! I figured you guys deserved a long one since it's been a while. Sophie's stuck in the Palace, hours away from marrying Prince Justin...the horror! All right, I'm done talking. Enjoy!**

For a while, the thought of Sophie returning frightened everyone in the castle. They didn't know what level of anger she would be at or if being away for as long as she was had calmed her down. Her reaction was unpredictable.

As the night drew on, they wondered if she would even come back at all.

"Howl, it's almost midnight. We need to start looking for her." Kenta sat next to Markl, who for the first time in a long time sat completely still, fearful of not knowing where Sophie was. He ran his hand down Heen's spine, but even the trusty dog couldn't soothe his anxiety.

Howl stood over Calcifer, his hands raised over the blazing fire. The fire demon rested his arms on the ashen log, looking up at Howl. His eyes were closed, and his breathing calm. Calcifer wished he knew what Howl was thinking; he hoped Howl was thinking of a plan to find Sophie. Calcifer knew she didn't like being away from home this late, which greatly concerned him.

Calcifer gulped. "Howl, what are you going to do?"

Howl touched the blue necklace that hung down his chest – similar to the one that he gave to Sophie – with two fingers. He mumbled under his breath and a blue light slowly illuminated out of the necklace until it shined so bright Calcifer had to look away. Yet as soon as it had come, it vanished.

Calcifer blinked before readjusting his eyes. "What was that?"

Howl shook his head, his fists tightening by his side. "I was trying to contact Sophie."

"Through your necklace?"

How nodded. "I gave her the stone of Laputa, a rare source of magic that has been passed down in my family for generations. My necklace is of similar properties and would normally be able to connect with hers, but for some reason I can't anymore."

Kenta blinked. "I had no idea your relatives were of the Laputa civilization."

Howl shrugged. "How else was I to create a magical flying castle? Technology can only do so much."

"I'm surprised you weren't able to contact Sophie with yours. It should have been nearly immediate."

" _Should_ have been." Howl said. "I want to know why it wasn't." He touched the necklace again, pleading for their bond to reconnect. His voice sounded nearly like a whimper as he tried casting the spell again. His mind only focused on Sophie. He thought of her eyes, the color of her hair and how it flowed with wind, the way she smiled and how it always gave him this warm feeling inside. He hadn't seen her smile that way in a long time; he only wanted to make her happy again to return the wonderful smile to her face and once again restore her confidence in him.

The blue light shot out, but melted back into the necklace. The spell was broken. Again.

"No!" Howl slammed his fists on the concrete fireplace, sending a cloud of ashes throughout the living room. Everyone coughed and covered their faces, except Howl. His eyes burned with an enraged passion.

"Howl, maybe we should try something different." Kenta walked toward the linen closet and pulled out a broom and dustpan. With a snap of his fingers, the inanimate objects moved toward the dusty room and began cleaning on their own. When they finished, Kenta returned them to the closet.

Howl breathed in heavily, his eyes glued to the concrete between his fists. Only magic could break the connection between his necklace and Sophie's. And not just any magic; mage's spells. They were the only spells powerful enough to severe a Laputian enchantment.

And his former teacher was an excellent sorceress of the mage's spells.

"Howl?" Kenta raised his hand to Howl's shoulder to comfort his friend, but he bolted to the nearby bookcase. Howl pulled book after book off the shelves, staring at the title for a couple seconds before tossing it. Heen and Markl peaked over the couch, watching silently as their master enacted in his enraged outburst.

Howl returned to them with an old spell book in hand. The cover had a rocky texture with ancient writings on the cover. Those unfamiliar with the ancient spells and language wouldn't understand the writing, but everyone in the room had no trouble at all.

Calcifer blinked. "The mage's spells? What do you need those for?"

Markl shot up. "Are you going to teach me the mage's spells now?"

Howl held the binding of the book between his palm while the other hand swiftly turned page after page, looking for where he remembered the spell to be. Somewhere in the middle, Howl tapped his finger on the page.

"Static Charm." Howl said, his eyes focused on the words. "If used correctly, this spell will hinder any connection between two magical beings or objects, regardless of rarity or strength. Any magical link will be disabled for as long as the spell is active. This spell may only be casted by those who have mastered Shield Charm and must be learned in order to cast Blocked Barrier."

Kenta raised his chin, fully understanding what Howl was getting at. "You think someone is blocking your connection with Sophie."

Howl slammed the book shut and rested it on the coffee table. "Not just anyone. The person who taught me these spells."

Kenta widened his eyes. Before he could speak, they heard a door in the hallway open softly. Light footsteps made their way down the hallway into the main room, and the Witch of the Waste walked in wearing her nightgown and smiling eerily wide.

"Oh, we have a guest." The witch said, her eyes fixated on Kenta. She raised her eyebrows up and down, causing Kenta to abruptly turn away. He knew that Howl allowed the Witch of the Waste to reside in his home since she had lost her magic and become no real threat anymore, but the way she looked at him was far too creepy, too familiar of when he had almost been her victim.

"Yes, we do." Howl walked toward her and helped her to the couch. "We're working on important business and we need to concentrate."

The witch propped one eyebrow up. "Don't forget, Howl, Suliman is a tough cookie to crack. You'll need all the help you can get."

Howl took a step back. "How did you know–"

"Oh, please Howl. As if you could hide anything from me." The witch rested her feet on the coffee table and reached into her nightgown, pulling out a fresh white rose. She smelled the petals, breathing in their lemony smell. "What a pretty flower."

Calcifer dropped the log he was about to add to his flame and it fell off the fireplace, landing next to Kenta's feet. "Where did she get that?"

Howl turned to Calcifer as Kenta bent forward to pick up the fallen log. "What's the problem?" Howl asked. "She probably just took it from the shop."

As Kenta placed the log in Calcifer's fiery hands, he noticed a certain fear in the demon's eyes. He couldn't tell what it was, but something about that rose didn't seem right in his eyes.

Calcifer knew that rose was trouble. With all the secrets and lies he's had to tell to keep Howl's temper down, this would be an atomic bomb on Howl's world. Calcifer had kept Sophie's secret for months; he knew even she would agree Howl deserved to finally know the truth.

"Howl, there's something you need to know." Calcifer closed his eyes, letting the words just roll off his tongue before he could even think about what he had said. "Justin proposed to Sophie."

Howl held his breath for a second, letting his head bob forward. Calcifer lowered his gaze, unable to look Howl in the eye. He felt ashamed for hiding this from his master and good friend for as long as he did.

Howl took short breaths in and out, trying to formulate a response. "Wh-what did you say?"

Calcifer gulped. "Justin has proposed to Sophie… five times since last year."

Howl thought he had heard Calcifer wrong, but the guilt present on the demon's face was too real. Prince Justin… the man who professed his love for Sophie all due to a kiss as a scarecrow. The man who called for arrest warrants for supposedly kidnapping him, not saving his life. Howl tightened his fists at his side, his arms shaking and his breath heavy. Kenta held his shoulders, but he couldn't hold Howl back.

"He what!" Howl shouted and flames burst through his fists. His eyes turned a blood red as his emotions took over. He hadn't felt this way since before he gave his heart to Calcifer, since before he left his emotional state behind. Now, for the first time since he regained his heart, Howl let out all of his sensations at once.

Kenta, Calcifer, and Markl knew what was happening, and but the extent of his anger was unpredictable.

"Howl, you need to calm down." Kenta held his arms at his side with all his strength, fighting against Howl's rage. Heen hid under the coffee table as Markl opened the mage's spell book, hoping to find something of any use, but since he hadn't learned any of the spells yet, he didn't know how to cast them. The Witch of the Waste sat still, her smile wide as she enjoyed the show.

Howl pushed Kenta to the ground with ease. A whirlwind wrapped around Howl, almost blowing Calcifer away with its force. The thought of Sophie with another man – no, with Prince Justin, of all people – pushed Howl over his limits and forced his dark side to resurface again. He couldn't control the hurt and the betrayal and the rage that consumed him. And for an entire year, Sophie had lied to him.

Howl's screams molded into the whirlwind, sending chills throughout the room. Kenta stood up quickly and chanted a spell to destroy the whirlwind. Dust flew around the room after the wind had vanished, slowly falling to the ground.

But Howl hadn't changed.

"Howl, listen to me." Calcifer said, trying to reassure him. "You need to know that no matter how many times Justin proposed to her, she always said no. Sophie never loved him because she's in love with you. She always has been and you can't let this control you. If you don't stop this outburst of yours, you're letting Justin and Suliman win."

"She never loved me." Howl whispered through clenched teeth, his voice echoing like a deep, demonic beast. "She would have told me if she loved me. She wouldn't have lied to me. God, she lied to me. The one person I thought I could trust."

"Don't say that like you've never lied to her, Howl." Calcifer said sternly. "No matter what you did, no matter how horrible your decisions were, Sophie always loved you. She accepted that part of you and now you have to accept that she would lie to protect you. Otherwise, you're just the deceitful, cowardice wizard everyone believes you to be."

Howl turned his gaze to Calcifer, the red still burning in his eyes. Calcifer tried finding the good in Howl, the part that made him who he really was. This side, this monster that had taken over… this Howl was fearful. This Howl was destructive. This Howl was unpredictable.

Howl took a long, deep inhale, struggling to relax his mind. He closed his eyes and sat cross-legged, meditating his mind to a Zen state. Whenever things became too hard to handle and he felt like he would crack, Sophie told him she would be there to help him through it. Now that he had completely broken down, she wasn't there to hearten him.

Howl's breathing took a while to return to a regular rate and he rested his head on his shoulders. Kenta and Calcifer breathed a sigh of relief, watching as Howl had fairly returned to normal.

Kenta attempted to place his hand on Howl's shoulder, wondering if it was the right time or if he would still have some erratic emotions left. Howl exhaled deeply and opened his eyes, the color restored to a cloudy blue.

"Howl…"

"I'm fine." Howl said abruptly. "I think. For now, I should be all right."

Calcifer gulped. "I didn't mean to be so sudden, Howl. It just… it seemed like the right time to let you know."

Howl turned to Calcifer, his eyes narrowed toward the fire demon. "How long have you known?"

Calcifer sighed. "Since the second time. Sophie thought she could handle the first one, but when he came back and asked again, she knew she needed someone to talk to."

"Why didn't she come to me?"

Calcifer narrowed his eyes. "She didn't want you to react like this."

Howl looked to the Witch of the Waste. She sat quiet on the couch, eyeing the rose like it was a prized gift. She twirled it between her fingers and stared longingly at the folded petals. Howl snatched it out of her fingers, staring at the rose in disgust.

The witch groaned. "Well, that was very impolite."

"I'm not trying to be polite." Howl said. He held the rose up to Calcifer. "What did Justin have to do with this rose?"

"He gave it to her the last time he proposed. Sophie threw it in my fire to burn, but it wouldn't. I tried everything, but nothing worked."

Howl observed the flower more closely this time, not letting any petal go by unseen. He lightly pulled each petal, not tearing it off but just close enough to see what lay beneath the surface. He stared the rose right in the center, and in a flash he saw it.

Howl snapped, and instantly, the rose petals plucked off the stem, slowly falling to the ground like feathers. Sitting atop the stem was a tiny, black slug, one Howl was all too familiar with.

The slug, having been discovered, panicked and tried escaping, but Howl was too quick. He held the bug in his grip, continuously tightening and making the slug struggle to breath.

Calcifer gasped. "He tricked her!"

Howl shook his head. "He's been spying on us ever since he gave her that rose. How long ago was that?"

"Over a month ago." Calcifer said. "The day Lettie came by to announce her proposal to Justin."

Howl widened his eyes. He almost forgot Sophie's sister was truly engaged to Prince Justin. "The day he proposed to Sophie… Lettie said he proposed to her?"

Calcifer nodded slowly. Howl sighed. "How much you want to bet that wedding is just as superficial?"

"Lettie would never do that to her own sister." Calcifer said. "She loves her too much to do something as horrible as this."

Howl turned to the peeping slug, his eyes staring at the pest with anger. In his own home, Suliman managed to hide a peeping slug for over a month. She'd only been able to hide one for a few minutes before. How this went over Howl's head was beyond him, and he hated thinking of what Suliman might know.

He tightened his grip until the slug disintegrated, its ashes forming in Howl's palm. "Right now I don't trust anyone."

He turned to the spell book. Markl still had his mind wrapped around the mysterious pages, the powers surged in each spell enchanting the young boy's mind. Howl placed a hand on the Markl's head, and the boy immediately looked up. His eyes filled with tears as he stood up to hug his master.

Markl pushed his head into Howl's chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't help."

Howl pat his head. "It's not your fault, Markl. I… I did this to myself."

"But I'm not good enough; I'll never be good enough to be your apprentice."

Howl let go of the boy, his words breaking the heart he had only begun to realize. He knelt down to Markl's height, his hands pressing down on his shoulders. "Listen to me, Markl. You are young; in the years I have spent training you and preparing you for the outside world, you have surpassed anything I had completed at your age. I was about to teach you the mage's spells! I didn't learn those until I was a teenager, and you're ready to learn them any time now."

Markl sniffled and rubbed his eyes in Howl's chest. "I still feel weak."

"You are nothing but brave, intelligent, and determined. I have never seen you back down from anything, and I know you will become a great wizard. Maybe greater than your master."

Markl lifted his head, his distressed eyes looking up to Howl's. The amount of compassion and belief Howl demonstrated for Markl was enough for the boy to truly feel worthwhile.

Howl stood up, his hand still on Markl's shoulder, and stood proudly before the group. "We're going to find Sophie. Tonight."

Calcifer and Markl smiled, but Kenta wasn't impressed. "Howl, if we can't track her, how are we going to find her?"

Howl held the mage's spell book in his hand. "Suliman knows these spells like the back of her hand. She's the only I can think of who would try to block my connection with Sophie. She's the only one who has anything to gain from this."

Kenta pinched his nose. "Don't tell me we're going back there."

Howl sighed. "If Suliman has truly taken Sophie, the Kingsbury Palace is my best guess." Kenta shook his head and walked away, but Howl wouldn't let him walk away that easily. "And if we can't find her there, we will search everywhere from here to the Wastes and back until we find Sophie."

Howl snapped his fingers and returned the mage's spell book, as well as the fallen books from earlier, to its place in the bookcase and hurried to stop Kenta from walking outside. He glared at his friend, hoping he would put his fears behind him. "Please, Kenta. Sophie means the world to me. I would do anything for her, and I'm asking you to put aside your fears of Suliman and Kingsbury to bring her back."

Kenta bit his lip and shook his head, unsure of what to do. Howl grabbed his shoulder and Kenta looked up. "I would do the same to help you find the love of your life."

Kenta's eyes glistened off the fluorescent lights. Those piercing, magnificent eyes kept him awake most nights, begging him to come home. He needed to find her. She was everything to him, like Sophie was to Howl.

With a light nod, Kenta agreed. They returned to the living room to formulate a plan to break into the Kingsbury Palace.

"Howl." He looked up to Calcifer. "You do realize that it wasn't Sophie's fault. She didn't purposely lead Suliman to this place; she's had the upper hand on us for weeks."

Howl lowered his chin and nodded. "I know."

(-)

The moment Suliman pulled Howl's heart from his body and stared at it with her hungry eyes, Sophie knew she wouldn't sleep much that night.

She jolted awake and sat up, immediately rubbing her eyes and slapping her face. It was still dark outside, the light from the moon winking through the glass doors into Sophie's room. She pulled the heavy quilt off of her and twisted her legs to hang off the side of the bed. She breathed through her mouth, for the fear of the nightmare still haunted her.

Her nightmare sent chills throughout her entire body every time she awoke. If Suliman took the most vulnerable part of Howl, there was no telling how far she would go. Sophie was there to protect Howl; she was always there to protect him no matter what the cost. Now, she let Suliman take advantage of her because if anything happened to Howl, it would be Sophie's fault.

Sophie stood up on the plush carpet and paced around the room. She wouldn't let her eyes flutter close and grant the nightmare permission to antagonize her. It was better if she stayed up. She already knew the rest of her life would be an endless nightmare and wanted just one more night to be free.

She knelt down by the fireplace, the smoke leisurely rising from the ashes. She took the last two logs and dropped them on the pile of ashes, causing the tiny pieces of molten wood to crackle and start again. Sophie held her knees into her chest, watching as the fire grew stronger.

Sophie smiled, thinking of Calcifer back at home. She missed him greatly and his sarcastic comments about everything. He always helped her when Howl was away; sometimes she felt like Calcifer understood her better than Howl did. He was her best friend.

Sophie rested her chin on her knees. She missed the castle; she missed telling Markl to stop playing with magic and she missed the flower shop and she missed cleaning the house and she missed the Witch of the Waste always flirting with Howl and she missed the little ways that Howl could make her smile. Everything she had once known was gone. Sophie didn't know when she would see any of them again, if ever.

She buried her head between her knees and let the tears stream. It had become a habit to cry now. Since she hadn't cried in so long, all the tears she held back were liberating themselves and pouring through her eyes. She couldn't see how things could be any worse than where she was at.

"Wow, what did she do to make you cry like that?"

Sophie sniffled and looked up. She was certain all the doors were locked, and no one besides Suliman, Justin, or the guards were allowed in. But she was indeed alone in the room – save for a talking fire demon.

"Ca-Calcifer?" Sophie crawled closer to the fire, and sure enough the fire demon burned brightly before her. "Oh, Calcifer. If you weren't a fire demon, I think I would hug you about now."

He laughed lightly, causing Sophie to as well. "I know, Sophie." Calcifer dropped his smile. "What has Suliman done to you? I haven't seen you cry in ages."

Sophie bit her lip and sat with her knees propped up. "I don't know if I should say. You'll all find out eventually, anyway."

Calcifer crossed his arms over the logs. "Sophie, if we're going to help you, you need to tell me what's going on."

She lifted her head. "We?"

Calcifer nodded. "Howl, Markl, and Kenta are doing everything they can to bring you back home. Howl loves you, Sophie, you know that. Right?"

Sophie shrugged. "I don't know if I have faith in my judgment anymore. I've trusted the wrong people and believed in far too many lives for a long time."

"Do you mean Howl or Justin?" Sophie turned to him, his eyes lowered and avoiding her gaze. "I… I told Howl about the proposals. I didn't… I just couldn't hide it anymore. He deserved to know the truth."

Sophie widened her eyes in shock. Howl knew. He knew of the visits to the flower shop and the ring and everything. He knew she lied to him. Her heart raced faster and faster, but after a few deep breaths she relaxed. "You did the right thing. I should have told him the first time, maybe I wouldn't be stuck in this situation."

"Sophie." She turned to Calcifer, his eyes serious and determined. "Why are you here?"

It was time. Sophie needed to tell someone or the loneliness she felt would consume her. She couldn't be alone; not now. Not when she needed her friends and family the most.

The tears rolled down her cheek and she cupped her face, letting it all out. "I'm… marrying Justin in the morning."

Calcifer was speechless. He assumed leverage or ransom to force Howl to go to extreme measures to get Sophie back. But to marry Prince Justin? After all the times Sophie denied him and and his love, it came down to a forced marriage? He used to think the Prince was just an optimistic man who kept proposing to Sophie because he figured she'd say yes at least once. Now, he was just as ruthless as Suliman to force Sophie into marriage.

Calcifer sighed. "He got what he wanted." Hearing those words caused Sophie to break down further. She revealed her tear-stricken cheeks, the red in her eyes so painful Calcifer would have cried if he knew how to.

Sophie sniffled. "Suliman killed my sister and pretended to be her to make it look like Justin had moved on, but it was only a trap to get me to marry him."

"Lettie is dead?" Calcifer dropped his jaw. He didn't think Suliman would go to such lengths to coerce Sophie into a marriage with Justin. "We'll get you out, Soph. Don't worry, Howl and Kenta will be here soon, I'll let them know–"

"No, Calcifer." Calcifer looked at her with worrisome eyes. She already looked defeated. "You can't let Howl know about this. I'd rather him not know until it's done."

"But Sophie, we can save you, we'll get you out. You don't have to–"

"I can't leave." Sophie pleaded with him, wiping her eyes clean of the tears. "If I don't marry Justin, Suliman will arrest Howl for murdering my sister."

Calcifer's flames grew larger. "She can't do that. Howl would never kill anyone close to you, especially your sister."

"She can do whatever she wants. She's the most powerful sorceress in the country. No one other than Howl has dared stand up to her and walk away unscarred. I couldn't live with myself knowing I caused him an eternity of torture."

"Sophie, you'll hurt him more by marrying Justin – of all people, you're marrying the one person he despises the most."

"But he'll get better." Sophie said, trying to smile. "If he's rotting in a jail cell, he'll never forgive me and his dark side will take over. He'll be better off if I'm not in the picture."

"His dark side already came out." Sophie widened her eyes. She hadn't seen Howl release the demon inside of him since the day they stopped the war, and with his heart back, she hadn't seen its true power. He had been able to control his anger over the small things, but nothing had pushed him over the limit.

"How? What happened?"

"When I told him Justin proposed to you." Sophie covered her mouth. "You may not think Howl loves you the way you love him, but he does. He loves you more than anyone in the world, and just hearing that someone wanted to marry you drove him over the edge. How do you think he'll react when he sees the papers tomorrow talking about the happiest new royal couple?"

Sophie curled up once more and cried into her knees, hoping this was just a bad dream. No matter what decision she made, Howl would be hurt.

Calcifer sighed. "We're going to do everything we can to stop this wedding. I promise."

"And if Suliman gets to Howl first?" Sophie asked. She searched Calcifer's eyes for a hopeful answer, but he couldn't even hide his doubt.

Calcifer lowered his gaze. "First, let's focus on getting you out of the Palace. Then we'll worry about Howl."

Sophie nodded. She wasn't sure if they could even get her out of the Palace, so saving Howl from Suliman would be a much greater challenge.

"I have to go back and help Markl protect the castle, but don't lose hope. We're not leaving you." Sophie smiled and nodded, grateful to have a family willing to go to such lengths to save her from the mistakes she made.

"Thank you, Calcifer. I love you so much." Sophie leaned closer to the fire and kissed him softly, a slight trickle of fire burning her lip. Calcifer smiled, the fire demon slowly fading away and eventually the fire returned to its inanimate state.

Sophie lay down on the carpet, resting near the fire. Howl released his dark side, something he had been able to conceal longer than Sophie believed he could. He proved her wrong, and she didn't believe that something as petty as love would break him. Howl hadn't been that person before.

When did he change? When did he start using his heart to express real love for her? How did love become one of the most important aspects of his being?

After everything he had done, after all the pain he had caused her, she would still do anything to keep him safe, even if it meant marrying the man who aided in her sister's murder.

 **Howl and his dark side...not a pretty sight, huh? Well, that was just a little taste of what it's like when Howl has his heart and uses the emotions he's had locked away for almost 15 years (I think... don't quote me on that). I loved that little visit with Calcifer, I thought it was a perfect way for him and Sophie to be able to talk while she was trapped in the Palace. Well, I hope you all liked it and I will try and not make you wait so long for the next one. I have an exam this week but after that I should be good to go :) Enjoy the rest of your week!**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **James Birdsong – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked what I already have and I hope you keep reading the rest! Thanks!**


	9. Clockwork

**Hey everyone... it's been a while, huh? I have to seriously apologize for the lateness of this update. I honestly tried writing this, but for some reason this chapter was really difficult to write. Every time I looked at it I was like, 'eh, maybe tomorrow.' and that's not fair to the readers. I really hope that after this one the chapters will be easier to write, but this one was extremely difficult to figure out. But I finally put it up and the wait is over! This chapter has a lot of separate POVs since there's a lot going on. I really hope you like it and continue to review because these reviews have honestly been the greatest ones I've ever received for a fanfiction. I'm gonna leave you all to read now, I've kept you waiting for too long. Enjoy!**

The hands on the grandfather clock seemed to move slower than time. The ticks hit Sophie harder each time, her heart cracking just a little bit further and the strength she once had diminishing.

Sophie turned to the mirror before her, trembling at her reflection. It wasn't the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep or the unkempt mess of hair that frightened her, but the chaste, extravagant wedding dress that Suliman held before her.

"My, my, won't you look so beautiful in this?" Suliman said. Sophie frowned at her taunting behavior. She had awoken to a loud crowd of hairstylists, makeup artists, tailors, and Suliman's henchman allowing them entrance. Suliman ordered the group to prepare Sophie as fast as they could. She wanted this wedding finalized before anyone had the chance to stop it.

Suliman held Sophie's chin, staring down at her eyes. "You will be a perfect bride."

Sophie pushed her arm away and walked away from the mirror. Hearing the word 'bride' caused her heart to race, pounding against her ribcage with great force. She had hardly envisioned a wedding with Howl – now she was living a wedding with Justin.

"You'll have to accept it by now, dear." Suliman walked toward Sophie and rested her hands on the back of her shoulders. "The clock ticks and it doesn't seem to be in your favor."

Sophie lowered her shoulders to break away from Suliman's touch. She wasn't going to mess with her mind. "I've already agreed to this marriage. I've given up my life to do your bidding. Why must you continue to taunt me?"

Suliman crooked her smile and cupped Sophie's cheek. "I just enjoy winning, that's all."

Sophie let out a long exhale. She knew exactly what she was getting into. She knew that Howl's safety was the most important thing to her – and she would do anything to keep him safe.

Suliman spoke to the group of people chatting behind her. "You all have until midday to make her beautiful." She turned back, lowering her chin as her eyes stayed locked on Sophie's. "Transform her into the girl everyone either wishes to be, or wishes to have."

(-)

On the first floor of the Palace, three young women worked in the kitchen. They stood in a row along the counter, each with a fat piece of dough in their grip. They pounded their hands into the firm dough, kneading and kneading constantly until it kept its shape.

"Poor girl." One of them said. "I wouldn't know what I would do if Madame Suliman set me up like that."

"Don't say her name!" Another whispered. "She has eyes and ears all around the Palace. Do you want to get in trouble?"

"No, but it's the truth. She's so brave to go through with it."

The two women looked to the third, who quietly rubbed the dough with much force. She kept her concentration on her work rather than her coworkers' small talk. This wedding angered her more than she wanted her friends to know.

"Gwenda, are you okay?" Gwenda looked up, her coworkers staring at her with confusion. "You look out of it."

"Oh, I'm fine, Beth." Gwenda said, returning to the dough. "Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Beth placed one hand on the counter and the other on Gwenda's shoulder. "We know you had feelings for the Prince. Is that what's making you upset?"

Gwenda dropped her jaw and laughed aloud. "Could you even call it feelings?" She laughed louder and returned to work, which concerned her friends. They had watched as she would always attend to Prince Justin, doing whatever he requested, all in the hopes that he would notice her. It was highly unlikely that someone of his stature would care for a lowly servant.

"Gwenda–"

"I don't, Mari." Gwenda forced the ends of her mouth upward, hoping her friends would stop questioning her about it. "It was a silly, immature crush. I didn't expect anything to happen."

Gwenda sprinkled flour over the dough and continued working, though Beth and Mari were certain something was troubling their friend. They watched as she beat the dough, using more of her fist than her palm.

The chamberlain, Miss Dafina, pushed the kitchen door open, startling the three girls. They dropped the pieces of dough on the counter and bowed their heads, acknowledging her presence. Miss Dafina waltzed through the kitchen, her hands residing on her hips and her chin held high in the air.

She stopped in front of the long counter, observing each of the girls. Mari cleared her throat before speaking. "Good morning, Miss Dafina. How may we assist you?"

Miss Dafina narrowed her eyes at Mari. "We are under staffed upstairs in the dressing room for the Prince's bride. We require one other to be the bride's personal attendant. You will attend to her every need until the wedding is complete. Any takers?"

"I will." Beth and Mari turned to Gwenda, whose eyes stared directly at Miss Dafina. The chamberlain smiled and waved the girl over, Gwenda immediately leaving her post to follow her superior.

"Very well then." Miss Dafina said. "Follow me to her chambers."

Gwenda took one look behind her and waved goodbye to her friends. Both were shocked at her abrupt decision, but Gwenda wasn't. If she was going to stop this wedding, she had to be as close to the cause as possible.

(-)

A dark-feathered raven perched himself on the Palace gate. He cawed loudly, shocking a couple of the guards near him. Howl enjoyed messing with people, especially those involved with the royal family.

Howl flew toward the grand entrance, passing row after row of guards, each standing in the same position wearing the same uniform with the same blank visage. Suliman knew how to secure this place, but she couldn't keep Howl from breaking in. He was more determined than Suliman was clever.

He noticed a balcony with its doors open wide and flew toward it. Once inside, Howl perched on the fireplace mantel, his claws scratching the smooth wood finish. Howl was alone, though there was definite evidence that someone lived here. An unmade bed, a chandelier light still glowing, and a fire crackling underneath, the molten ashes hanging on to their last specks of life.

As Howl was about to transform into his original form, he heard footsteps walking through the hallway. When the doors open, Howl immediately transformed into a fly. His small, buzzing body flew around the room in a dizzy state of mind. Howl wished he had thought of a better insect than one that sees hundreds of copies of one image, but he didn't want Justin to question why a random insect appeared in his room out of thin air.

Howl flew around the room until the fireplace mantel was somewhat in sight again. He landed on the dark wood and searched for the blonde-haired Prince.

Prince Justin walked toward the bed and sat at the edge, a peculiar smile fixed on his face. He adjusted the cufflinks on his arm while balancing his cane against one leg. His traditional tuxedo was different from the obscene yellow he normally wore, which confused Howl.

"Well, well, well." Justin whispered quietly, barely audible to Howl's petite size. "After all… time… finally won… heart…"

Howl flew off the mantel and landed by Justin's feet, hoping to hear him more clearly. Instead, Justin stood up and walked toward the fireplace, adding another log to keep the small fire burning. He breathed a sigh of relief, his posture as straight as the cane he leaned on. Howl couldn't see if Justin was mumbling under his breath, and he certainly couldn't hear from where he was.

Howl flew to the side of Justin's face, catching a small phrase. "Valiant effort, Howl."

Howl flew out of the room and into the main hallway, transforming immediately into his true form. He breathed heavily and leaned against the wall, his hands resting on his knees. He didn't understand what Justin meant by 'valiant effort' or the other words he had spoken, but he was almost certain it had something to do with Sophie.

Howl knew Justin was working with Suliman, and maybe that was what he meant. Maybe Justin helped Suliman kidnap Sophie; maybe that was his reason for the multiple proposes, so Suliman could get her hands on the person Howl cared deepest about.

Howl growled and clenched his teeth. He wouldn't let Suliman win; he wouldn't let her take the love of his life like she was a pawn in this twisted game of Suliman's.

Howl ran through the halls in a flash, zooming past clueless employees and guards. His speed was so fast their only concern was how a strong breeze gusted though the halls. Every second he wasted was another Sophie spent tortured by Suliman's control. Howl couldn't lose Sophie; he let her go once before, and he wasn't going to stop searching for her until she accepted his apology for that.

(-)

Sophie lay on the bed, staring at the bright chandelier above. She kept shaking her head, thinking there was something missing. She knew there was a way out of this where Howl could be safe and she could avoid this marriage, but her mind only wrapped around what Suliman would do if she went back on their contract.

Sophie sighed and dropped a pillow over her face. Suliman was always two steps ahead of her, ahead of anyone she faced. She called the magical creatures to be apprentices, all the while knowing she would use their magic for evil and war; she pretended to be her sister knowing Sophie would tell Lettie anything; she even knew that Sophie was in love with Howl before _she_ could admit it.

Sophie sat up and rested the pillow in her lap. The last time she saw Howl, she yelled at him and stormed out. She barely gave him any time to explain his reasons. Though at the time she was too infuriated to care, Sophie wished she had listened to him.

Most of the time, Howl knew what was best. He was her protector, as she was his. They worked together and in the end, things worked out. Things always worked out. Now that she had gone off on her own, she worried that this was something not even Howl could fix.

Sophie heard a light knock on the door and darted her eyes to the entrance. The two guards posted outside opened the doors and let someone in. She was a very young woman, possibly around Sophie's age, though with similar qualities of Lettie. The woman's blonde hair, while restricted to a single braid, reached down to the middle of her back. Her neck was craned as she walked in, her hands folded in front of her. She seemed afraid.

"Hello." The woman whispered. "I am to be your personal attendant. I am here to aid you throughout the day until the wedding proceeds to make you feel more comfortable."

Sophie blinked. She didn't think Suliman would be kind enough to send someone to assist her. The others who were supposed to work on her appearance left moments after Suliman to retrieve their supplies. She enjoyed her alone time, but Sophie hoped this girl could help her in more ways than just making her feel comfortable.

"Oh, well thank you." Sophie said as the guards began closing the doors. "There's nothing I really need at the moment, but I–"

Before Sophie could finish, the woman shushed her. "I'm not here to help you get married to that disgusting lowlife."

Sophie took a step back. The woman who walked in was quiet and had an innocent demeanor. Within seconds, she completely transformed into a more confident and frightening person just from a change in tone.

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry to be so harsh."

Sophie shook her head. "No, don't be. Justin is probably as worse as they come. I wish I had realized that sooner."

The woman chuckled. "You and me both, trust me." She walked toward the glass door and stared out. "It's funny. You can stare out these windows and see from the Palace grounds to the Wastes, yet everyone who comes here is stuck for life."

Sophie gulped. "May I ask who you are and why you're helping me?"

"Gwendolyn. But I prefer Gwenda." She turned on her heels and crossed her arms. "And Justin deserves to be punished."

Sophie widened her eyes in shock, yet she couldn't help but smile. She thought she was the only one trapped in the Palace and the only one who had a vendetta against Prince Justin.

Sophie sat on the edge of the bed. "So, what do you have against him?"

Gwenda took a few steps toward the fireplace, her index finger tapping her elbow rapidly. She bobbed her head to the side, biting down on her lower lip. She contemplated whether or not she should tell Sophie everything or just the obvious.

Gwenda planted her feet and looked up at Sophie. "I knew Lettie."

Sophie's face dropped and her eyebrows creased inward. "What? You knew my sister? When did… how do you know who I am?"

"She talked about you all the time." Gwenda said with a smile. "She and I worked at the bakery until I came here about a year ago. She would visit me quite often, and I wish she hadn't. If I had stayed at the bakery, she never would have met Justin and none of this would have happened."

"Wait… so she truly had a relationship with Justin?"

Gwenda nodded. Sophie dropped her shoulders and folded her hands in her lap. Lettie really was in love with Justin, or at least had feelings for him.

Sophie clenched her fists. "That's how Suliman got to her. She had Justin pretend to like my sister so she could get to me and Howl."

Gwenda took a step back. "The wizard, Howl?" Sophie nodded. Gwenda sighed and shook her head. "Lettie never mentioned that."

Sophie lowered her gaze. "I never told her. I knew she would hate me for it."

"She's your sister; she could never hate you." Gwenda touched Sophie's shoulder, forcing her to look up. "I have a sister of my own, and no matter what I've done or she's done, we could never hate each other."

Sophie curled the side of her lip. "Do you still talk to your sister?"

"No." Gwenda said emotionless. "She met some wizard, like you did, and ran off with him. I haven't seen either of them since."

Sophie nodded. Gwenda didn't seem willing to share more than that, so she dropped the subject and immediately reverted back to helping Sophie escape.

"You're guarded on every side of the Palace. Suliman has her lackeys posted outside your doors, the windows, and every exit from here to the end of the royal city. The farthest you would get alone is the border between Kingsbury and Market Chipping."

"Is it even worth it if there's a greater chance I won't get out?" Sophie asked. "I'd rather let Suliman get her way and keep Howl safe. If I try leaving, she'll still force me to marry Justin and Howl will be punished severely."

"You won't be alone, though." Gwenda said. "Howl is a powerful wizard. Probably the most powerful in Ingary. He's the one wizard I can think of who can defeat her."

"But if he finds out about this wedding…" Sophie stopped herself. She didn't want to think about Howl's reaction. The mere thought of seeing Howl as she says 'I do' to Justin would tear her apart, body and soul.

"You can't hide this from him forever." Gwenda said.

Sophie shook her head. "I can't tell him."

"Yes, you can."

"No…"

"Sophie, you don't have time to argue about this. You need to tell him before it's too late."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared of him!" Sophie jolted up and stood with trembling fingers. Gwenda widened her eyes and backed away slightly. Sophie shivered and rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

Gwenda cleared her throat. "You're scared of the man you love?"

Sophie tightened her eyes shut. "I'm afraid of Howl. I'm afraid of what he'll say and how he'll react and what he'll think of me…" Sophie released the tension in her legs and curled up at the foot of the bed. Howl, though she loved him more than anyone, was unpredictable. And that frightened Sophie more than anything.

Gwenda knelt down next to Sophie. "He's going to find out eventually. Wouldn't it better if he knew beforehand and was able to stop the wedding?"

Sophie bit her lip and lowered her gaze. Sophie didn't know how Howl would react. His emotions ran in both directions nowadays. He could see past her betrayal and save her, or he could be so heartbroken that Suliman would be able to conquer him. Either way, Howl would never trust her again.

Every time Howl left for his missions, not telling her where he was going or how long he would be away, it broke Sophie every time he said goodbye. Slowly, she started losing her trust in him. She was doing exactly what he had done, but at least he came home in the end.

Gwenda bent down and balanced on the balls of her feet. She held Sophie's chin gently and smiled. "We'll get through this. Just let me tell Howl so he can save you."

Sophie was scared; she was scared of Justin's marriage and Suliman's magic and Howl's temper. But she was also scared of her own decisions. If she chose wrong, everyone would be hurt and Suliman would win.

But Howl could control himself at times – and this would be a perfect opportunity for him to prove that.

(-)

The Palace guards stood at every exit. Two or more at every door, entrance, and pathway. Kenta didn't have this much difficulty when he escaped, but apparently Sophie was more important to Suliman's plan.

He quivered his wings and jolted his tiny head in all directions, searching for a blind spot to sneak through. His guise was simple, but challenging for Suliman's guards to crack. His white-feathered figure blended in with the thousands of other doves that swarmed Ingary. None of them got as close to the Palace as Kenta was, however. They stayed at the edge of the Palace gates, not daring to go any farther.

Kenta lifted his light body into the air and flew toward the highest point of the Palace. When he grasped the flagpole, he could see all of Kingsbury and parts of the neighboring towns. Kingsbury was a large capital, buildings as tall as oak trees and spanning miles out, but none comparing to the height and elegance of the Palace. Its outer beauty was nothing similar to the horrors inside.

In the tower parallel to Kenta's, a woman beat a rug on the side of the wall. He didn't notice any officials that could harm him or stop him from pursuing his mission, so he flew toward the open window. He perched on the shingles next to the window and waited for her to leave.

When the room was empty, Kenta transformed back to his human form. He stood up and brushed his legs, enjoying the feeling of standing straight up without feathers or wings. He enjoyed changing forms and deceiving those around him, but he preferred more eccentric figures and creatures.

Kenta stood at the windowsill, searching for his duo in this escape mission. Howl disguised himself as a raven so Kenta would be able to spot him easily. So far, Kenta couldn't see anything flying around the Palace. The only life forms were the stone guards posted throughout the general area.

Kenta knew Howl would be all right. He had told him that Sophie was the main objective, and if he couldn't find Howl, he should search on his own. One thing Howl was very concerned about was wasting time.

Kenta started turning away from the window when he noticed a young woman running from the Palace. He immediately turned his gaze to the gardens of the Palace. She dressed in the typical fashion of a Palace servant. She didn't seem to be on her way to work, but rather she was running from the Palace.

Kenta squeezed his eyes shut and held the sides of his head as a memory flooded his mind. A girl with blonde hair running through a field of flowers, moving through the array of colors like rain falling over a rainbow. Her hair waved back and forth, the wind lightly breezing against her. He couldn't see her face, just the girl running away from him, her laughter singing in his ears.

Kenta scrunched his face, the painful memory burning into his mind. He couldn't conceal the vision before him; he couldn't forget the love of his life.

Kenta collected himself and leaned against the windowsill. He searched for the girl with the blonde hair, but she had disappeared. Whether she was the girl he was looking for or someone who merely reminded him of her, he knew he must find her – whatever the cost.

Kenta pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on the current mission. Sophie was somewhere in the Palace, Calcifer had told them. He didn't say much about her reasons for being here, but Kenta was doing what Howl wanted. He understood what it was like to be separated from the woman he loved, and he wouldn't let Howl go through that pain the way he did.

Kenta searched every room on the top floor, but each looked like they hadn't been used in years. If at a rare occasion that someone walked by, he would jump into the nearest picture frame and take the place of the person or object exhibited. When the employee walked by, Kenta would smile eerily in the painting. He always saw himself as a master of disguise.

The top floor was a bust, so he worked his way down. It wasn't long before Kenta arrived on the main floor, a wide, elegant staircase leading from the second to the main floor. The entrance was completely guarded, so Kenta reverted to a mouse form.

He ran down the hall with his small, feeble body searching each side for even a sliver of a crack, but the Palace was very well-maintained. On the side closest to Kenta, he caught a glimpse of a strange light coming through a vent. He was drawn to it, mesmerized by its power. He sniffed around and peeked in, looking up and down. It was a long way down, but that was no problem for a wizard like him.

Kenta dove into the light, taking the form of a dragonfly. His wings vibrated as he flew faster and faster downward, his eyes capturing everything in sight. The smooth, shiny metal was more advanced and far beyond what Kenta believed modern technology could produce. This advancement frightened him; the farther he went down, the more he feared he wouldn't come up.

Kenta cautiously followed the vent's pathway, gradually moving farther underground. The light grew brighter and stronger, blinding his vision. He could barely see the end of the vent, but managed to slip in through the metal bars.

He finally returned to his original form, immediately shielding his eyes from the light in the center of the room. He heard a loud ringing noise and clasped his ears, the sound seeming to grow louder. He squinted his eyes to see what was before him, and the memories flooded in.

Chains around his ankles and wrists, metal walls surrounding him on all sides, and a small window to the inside, letting a bright light in. That was his only source of light. He hadn't seen daylight for over a year. He was imprisoned somewhere underground, somewhere so dark that the only light came from a strange circular object in the center of the room.

Somewhere that Howl predicted was in the Kingsbury Palace.

The metal cages hung from long chains connected to the high ceiling, all circling the glowing orb in the middle of the room. A mindless creature trapped inside, his or her magic being drained into the orb. He remembered; he remembered his prison sentence and the torture Suliman bestowed upon them.

He found his friends; he found where Suliman imprisoned them and forced them to a treacherous slavery. He knew he had to do something to help. But if he helped them, right now, he would abandon his search for Sophie.

Kenta shook his head. Howl was dead set on finding Sophie; and somehow, she was connected to all of this. Suliman wanted her, needed her for her sick, twisted plans. By saving Sophie, they could all work together to save their magical friends.

As Kenta found the entrance to the prison, a swarm of guards rushed down the staircase and surrounded him.

"Surrender." One said. "We have orders to bring you to Madame Suliman, the King's Royal Sorceress."

Kenta smirked. "Make me."

(-)

Suliman sat in her chair observing her crystal ball. She treasured this valuable item after her victory against a witch who stole her employee's names once they started working for her. She was a powerful match, but Suliman knew how to overcome her. It was a very rare object to find, but Suliman was persistent and determined.

"Hmm, let's see how my dear old employees are doing." Suliman said to the ball. "How about the maid I sent to Sophie's room?"

The crystal ball clouded up in a violet color, and seconds later the young woman was in sight. She was running through Kingsbury, flagging down the trolley. Once she boarded, Suliman smiled.

"Off to find Howl, are you?" Suliman laughed quietly to herself. "I doubt he's home. I would actually wager that he's here in my Palace. Shall we take a look?"

The ball's violet cloud embodied the shape again and vanished, showing a worn out wizard Suliman was all too familiar with.

Howl rested against the hallway walls, his hands gripping his knees as he breathed heavily. He was close to Sophie's room, but Suliman thought about that ahead of time. She encompassed Sophie's room with spell after spell, most of them forbidding a magical being from entering. Only employees were allowed in, and only they could see her doorway.

"Nice try, Howl." Suliman tapped her nails on the counter next to her. "If only you knew how close you were, and that your beloved is on her way to marry the man you loathe. You think you know everything, but there is so much Sophie hasn't told you."

Howl ran down the hall again, disappearing in the cloud and Kenta appearing when it vanished. Her men were apprehending the wizard, clapping chains around his wrists that prevented him from using magic. She knew the orb of magic would draw him to his former prison; she was always ahead of the game.

"Let go of me!" He shouted, trying to resist the chains.

"We're taking you to Suliman, maybe she can control you." One of her guards said, and they left the underground prison.

Suliman smiled. "Before I have a word with my former prisoner, let's see how our bride-to-be is fairing."

The cloud formed again and in place of Kenta, a beautiful woman in a long, white gown appeared. Several employees worked on her hair and makeup, perfecting her look for this day. Suliman could see her eyes, tears being held back as best as Sophie could.

"There you go, Miss Hatter. You're all done." One of the employees said. They all stepped back and relished in her beauty, complimenting her and clapping at their success. Sophie faked a smile, but Suliman's was all too real.

The church clock tower struck, signaling the beginning of the hour. Its deep sounding chime rang twelve times, a sense of triumph filling inside the sorceress.

"Time wasn't on your side, my dear." Suliman said. "You're running out it, and my victory is only minutes away."

 **So I called this Clockwork because of all the time references and how they're all on a tight schedule. A lot of jumping around, I know, but there were so many characters I needed to fit in this I even had to cut some parts for the next chapter since it didn't really fit with this message. So much is going on, and they're all trapped! Ahh! And what's worse is Suliman knows where all of them are every second of the day. Hmmm, so much conflict. I didn't get to message everyone who reviewed last chapter so I will do that now. And I PROMISE, you will not have this long of a wait for a chapter. I will work hard on the next ones.**

 **ALSO! I have a poll up on my profile and I would love love loveeee it if you all could answer. It would make me very happy :) On to review replies!**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **Wolfloverr - Calcifer is the best! I love his character and Billy Crystal. I'm glad you like how I portrayed his character, and I'm sorry he wasn't in this chapter. He will most definitely be in the next though!**

 **Taranodongirl1 - I didn't have Calcifer use the Laputian spell because he's not a wizard and Sophie doesn't have magic. She would have no way of contacting Howl, only he could. I'm glad you caught that, though, I hadn't thought about it until you mentioned it, but realized it wouldn't have helped anything other than Sophie knowing Howl was looking for her, which Calcifer had explained. Thanks for the review!**

 **kellogglikethecereal - I'm so glad you're enjoying this fanfic! It makes me happy when people take the time to tell me how much they liked it. Sadly, I haven't read the book yet so I'm just going off the movie, but I do plan to read it soon and incorporate that in this. I know vaguely what happens in the book and the differences between that and the movie, but I plan to actually read it soon. I'm sorry you were in cliff-hanger agony for so long, but not anymore! Thanks for the review!**

 **James Birdsong - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!**


	10. Saved By the Apprentice

**And the next chapter is here! Hey everyone, this is a little later than I had hoped, but better late than never, right? This one I liked a lot for many reasons, but one in particular is because Calcifer is in it a lot (I love Calcifer, just gonna say it). It's been a while so I'm gonna shut up. I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

Calcifer rested in his normal fireplace, dying of boredom. Heen lay on the couch, his eyes fluttering and shutting tightly as if he were having a nightmare. After Calcifer returned from speaking with Sophie, he immediately went to Howl with her whereabouts. When he found out Suliman had her locked in the Palace, Howl became extremely hostile. He hadn't let his emotions out the same way as before, but he hadn't taking the situation lightly.

Howl and Kenta left for the Kingsbury Palace immediately after Calcifer finished explaining Sophie's predicament. When Howl asked why Suliman had taken Sophie in the first place, Calcifer said she wanted leverage over him.

Calcifer hated lying to Howl, especially knowing that this secret wedding would tear him to pieces the more he was in the dark about it. He understood why Sophie begged him to not tell Howl; it just hurt watching Howl have so much hope.

Calcifer felt his fire slowly die as the ashen logs crumbled underneath his burning form. He reached for the log holder, but it was empty. Calcifer sighed. He knew he wouldn't burn out; if he could survive a dousing of water, he could survive nearly anything.

Markl rushed down the staircase and skipped the last two steps, jumping on the sturdy wood floorboard. The boy laughed as Calcifer rolled his eyes and sighed. Markl was still young and reckless. Even though he knew Sophie was missing, he didn't fully understand the strain of the situation.

Calcifer shook his head as Markl jumped toward the living room. "Markl, would you mind going outside to get a couple logs? My fire is dying out."

"In a minute, I'm busy." Markl took out his wand and with every jump, he waved the wand to his feet to make his jumps higher.

"No you're not." Calcifer said, a bit aggravated at this point. "You're just messing around."

Markl took another leap and landed on the coffee table, instantly waking Heen up. The small dog wheezed in and out at a fast pace, darting his eyes between Calcifer and Markl.

Calcifer let out an irritated sigh. "You're going to break something if you keep jumping like that."

"No I won't." Markl said, preparing to leap again.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will." Calcifer stressed out his words, clenching his teeth as he watched the floorboards creak and the dust float from the creases.

"No I–"

"Will you just listen to me for once?" Markl froze when Calcifer raised his voice to him, his flames sparking in all directions. Calcifer breathed heavily, his eyes narrowing at the young boy. His flames turned from a light orange to a fuming red.

Markl straightened his legs and tilted his head. It was rare for Calcifer to act this way. Not even the silly pranks Markl would pull on him couldn't get him this furious. He usually held his anger – truthfully, nothing seemed to anger him to this point.

Markl dropped his gaze and twisted the heel of his foot on the floor, his voice very low. "I'm sorry."

Calcifer closed his eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted like that." He knew he scared the boy, but he had been meaning to have this conversation for a while now.

"Sit down, Markl." Markl did as he was told and sat next to Heen, running his fingers down the dog's trembling back. Though the dog had calmed down, he was still wary of Markl.

Calcifer cleared his throat. "Markl, you're still very young. Yes, you should be able to live the way normal kids do, like running through the house and pulling pranks on everyone, but you don't have a normal life. You're a wizard's apprentice; your skills are amazing, and you waste them on silly spells to annoy me or Sophie or even poor Heen."

Markl nodded his head slowly, scratching behind Heen's ear. "I know. I just wish I could be like the kids that come in asking for spells or potions. I want to play outside with them instead of learning spells all day."

"I wish you could, too." Calcifer said. "But you'll soon realize that with this life comes a great responsibility. You're going to grow up much faster than the kids your age. You already have. And as much as you would like to just forget about everything and enjoy your childhood, you have to remember that being the apprentice to a mastery wizard such as Howl is very dangerous."

Markl shot his eyes open, and Calcifer nodded. "Training with Howl has already turned you into a great threat against most, and you must learn to protect yourself from those who want to hurt you."

"Well, why would anyone want to hurt me?"

"Because Howl is your teacher." Calcifer explained. "He's one of the most powerful wizards in the land and learning from him means you have the chance to become just as powerful, if not more."

Markl sat back, completely enlightened. He knew Howl had enemies and people who wanted to hurt him, but he never thought they would do anything to him. He didn't understand the risks he took when Howl accepted him into his apprenticeship.

"I'm not saying this to scare you." Calcifer said. "I'm saying this to keep you aware, to keep you focused. You must be on guard all the time, or bad things happen."

Markl gulped. "Bad things? Like what?"

Calcifer sighed. "Bad things like Sophie being trapped in the Kingsbury Palace."

Markl lowered his gaze. He missed Sophie. He missed her warm hugs and the meals she cooked – even if she made something as repulsive as fish – and even when she would take away his wand if he was messing around. He liked that she cared enough and paid him some attention. It was more than his real parents did for him, and Sophie had become the only mother he truly knew and loved.

Markl whispered softly, "I miss her."

"We all do." Calcifer said in agreement. "But the best thing we can do now is protect ourselves and this castle."

Markl looked up, and Calcifer nodded. Markl smiled. He hadn't realized how dire Sophie's predicament was, but knowing he could use his skills to help brightened his spirits. He felt useful; he felt important.

"Thanks, Calcifer." Markl stood up. He saw Calcifer's flame getting smaller and weaker, and went to the front of the house to get more firewood. Once the fire demon felt rejuvenated, Markl went to the bookcase and pulled out one of Howl's spell books.

"I'm going to watch the shop until Sophie and Howl get back. If anyone comes in, I'll hide the spell book." Calcifer smiled and nodded as Markl left the house, practicing and repeating spells on the way out.

(-)

Market Chipping was a long way away from Kingsbury, but the trolley helped time move faster. Gwenda rested her head against the window, watching as both people and vehicles used the stone street. It was a beautiful town, one Gwenda remembered all too well before she moved to the Royal Palace.

From her view, Gwenda could see a line of shops alone the main road. She sighed as the trolley passed the bakery. Lettie was a good friend; her best friend, actually. She helped her get a job at the bakery in the first place and even let her stay with her until she got back on her feet. Lettie was the one person who cared about her in this world after her sister abandoned her.

After Gwenda's sister, Lona, fell in love with a wizard, she ran off with him, thinking he felt the same way as she did. Gwenda didn't believe he loved her. Rather, she thought he was somewhat like Howl who stole young women's hearts. When Sophie said her love was Howl, Gwenda was very concerned after the rumors she had heard since she was little. However, even though Sophie spoke of her fears of him, Gwenda could see how much she loved him more than she feared him.

Sophie was willing to sacrifice her life for him, give her entire being to Prince Justin until her death. She would rather see Howl heartbroken than eternally tortured by Madame Suliman. Gwenda had only seen that in one other person – Lona.

Love was something Gwenda had never had and rarely seen. Her own parents were a horrible example of love, which was another reason why Gwenda refused to accept the existence of this emotion. But the way Sophie spoke of Howl, she could see how close their bond was.

The trolley bell chimed and the conductor shouted their destination: Shoppes of Market Chipping. That was where Sophie said her flower shop was. Gwenda rushed off the trolley and jumped onto the stone. She walked along the path as the trolley left. A few people walked in both directions, but it was quite a small crowd. Gwenda took out a scrap piece of paper from within her coat pocket with an address written on it that Sophie gave her.

"2230 Shoppe Avenue…" Gwenda whispered as she looked at each of the numbers on the buildings. Sophie's flower shop was the third building on the left. Gwenda ran up the steps and pushed the door open, the bell ringing with the door. It was a rather large shop compared to what she had expected, and she also did not expect a small, elderly man behind the counter.

The man blinked twice and quickly closed the book he was reading. Gwenda raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. She was sure this wasn't Howl. Howl was older, but he wasn't an elderly man.

He cleared his throat loudly and spoke in a low, raspy voice. "Welcome to Hatter's Flower Shop. What can I do you for?"

Gwenda crossed her arms and walked closer to the front counter. The man leaned back, darting his eyes up to hers and then to his lap. When Gwenda approached the counter, she noticed that the hefty book he was reading was gone.

Gwenda took a step back and gasped. "You're a wizard!"

The man widened his eyes and laughed nervously. "N-no I'm not. What gives you the right to call me that?"

She pointed to where the book used to be. "That book. You made it disappear, I know it."

"What book? I didn't see a book. No book here, never seen a book, I can't even read."

"You're probably seventy years old at least." Gwenda said with a smirk. "How can you not be able to read?"

"Well, I… I never had the time to learn." The man said, fiddling with his fingers. Gwenda observed the smooth skin, noticed it wasn't as aged as his face.

She gasped again. "You're wearing a disguise!"

The man slammed his hands on the desk and pulled his hood off, the grey beard retreating and a young boy revealing himself. He held a wand in his hand and pointed it at Gwenda. She raised her hands in defeat.

He narrowed his eyes. "All right, lady, who are you and what do you want? I'm not spilling anything, so you can tell Madame Suliman to find another spy, one who doesn't point out the obvious."

Gwenda shook her head. "I'm not with Suliman. Sophie sent me."

The boy smiled for a second, but immediately returned to his cautious stance. "You could just be saying that to get me to talk."

"I could." Gwenda said, tapping her chin. "Or I could be telling you the truth because Sophie needs Howl to save her from marrying Prince Justin."

"Aha!" The boy shouted and jumped onto the counter, his wand still pointed at her. "Sophie's sister is marrying Justin, Sophie loves Howl. You're coming with me!"

"Wait!" Gwenda backed up a few steps, but the boy waved his wand in a circular motion. A long rope extended from the wand and wrapped around Gwenda, tightened its grip until she fell to the ground.

She groaned and blew the stray hairs that fell from her long braid. When Sophie said to meet Howl, she never expected to meet his apprentice who was far more advanced than one would assume.

(-)

When Gwenda awoke, she was still tied up, but she was no longer in the flower shop. She sat on a cushiony couch with a blazing fire in front of her. She was inside a house, probably one not too far from the shop since the boy that knocked her out was very young. Even though his skills were great, he didn't seem to be that experienced.

Gwenda looked around, noticing the familial touch of the home. Picture frames hung from the wall, everything was neat and orderly, and disregarding the fire, the home had a warm feeling. She would have felt safer if she knew where the boy was.

Though the door wasn't too far from her, Gwenda had no way of getting out of the ropes that bound her. She tried finding breaks in the knots, but the boy made no mistakes when tying her up. His magic was strong, intimidating, even for his age. He couldn't have been that old, still a young child. But his skills were far greater than a novice of a wizard even her age.

She was alone in the room, or at least she thought she was. As she tried to break the knots, a dog slobbered all over her face, causing Gwenda to tense up. The dog didn't bark, but wheezed instead and wagged his tail, standing up on her bound arm. She wished she could pet him, since he looked adorable, but she had no control over that.

"Hi there, cute dog. What's your name?" Gwenda asked, pretending like he could understand her. He only rested in her lap and wheezed again.

Gwenda tilted her head, wondering why his wheezing sounded familiar. She shrugged her shoulders and returned to the rope that bound her. She squirmed her arms up and down, hoping to wedge herself out of the rope. As it became a harder challenge, she grunted in anger. She wasn't born with magic or trained in the art, which made her situation a lot worse than it was. And with the clock ticking until Sophie's wedding, Gwenda didn't have much time to waste.

As she tried again, she noticed something strange going on with the fire. It was moving sporadically and growing larger, even though no one added more firewood. She leaned closer, observing the fire more vividly. She saw two beady eyes and a long yawn and freaked out.

"Ah!"

The fire looked at her and mimicked her expression. "Ah! Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Gwenda asked. "I'm a human, what are you?"

The fire laughed softly. "I'm a fire demon. The name's Calcifer." Heen wheezed to the fire and then directed his attention to the bound girl. "I see you've met Heen."

Gwenda looked up. "Heen? This is Heen?"

Calcifer nodded, though confused. "Yes, do you know him?"

Gwenda smiled and used the buds of her fingers to scratch at his head. "I used to care for him when he was Madame Suliman's pet."

"Suliman?" Calcifer widened his eyes, and Gwenda saw his fear.

She used what she could of her hand to wave at him. "It's not what you think. I work for her at the Palace."

"You work for the Royal Sorceress?" Calcifer said, raising his voice.

Gwenda breathed in heavily and let out a long exhale. "I'm not explaining this right. Let's start over. My name is Gwenda, and I'm a servant at the Royal Palace. That little kid tied me up because he thought I was a spy for Madame Suliman."

Calcifer blinked twice. "Well, you said you work for the sorceress so…are you?"

"No." Gwenda said confidently. "Quite the opposite, actually. Sophie sent me to tell Howl about her wedding to Justin in the hopes that he can stop it."

Calcifer widened his eyes. "Sophie told _you_ to tell Howl about that?"

Gwenda widened her eyes. "You knew?"

"Of course! Sophie told me specifically _not_ to tell Howl!"

"Well, that was before, when she thought she could handle it." Gwenda sighed. Calcifer lowered his gaze, resting his fiery arms on the exhausting firewood. Sophie was strong; she withstood the power of the Witch of the Waste as well as Suliman's trickery. Sophie didn't give up. Or at least she never did before.

"My duty is to stop this wedding from happening, no matter what the costs." Gwenda whispered.

Calcifer creased his eyebrows inward. "Why is stopping this wedding so important to you?"

Gwenda darted her eyes around the room, avoiding Calcifer's question. There were more reasons than saving Sophie from marrying the wrong man that Gwenda didn't wish to explain. Her situation with Justin was too complicated and too personal to clarify to someone she just met, let alone a demon. She wasn't fond of demons, but Calcifer didn't seem like the ones she had met before.

Calcifer watched Gwenda struggle. Her light blue eyes darted in all directions, searching the room for an answer to his question. He didn't trust her quite yet, but he wanted to. She made it seem like her goal was to help Sophie, but Calcifer knew not to judge someone from a first impression.

Before he could ask her again, Markl rushed down the stairs. He ran to where Gwenda sat, blocking Calcifer's view. Heen wheezed when the boy stood over him, and Gwenda tried soothing him with her light petting.

He crossed his arms and huffed. "All right, lady. What do you want with Howl's castle?"

Gwenda sighed. "I already told you. I'm here to bring Howl to Kingsbury to _save_ Sophie, not to hurt her."

Markl squinted his eyes. "I don't necessarily believe that."

Calcifer sighed. "At least hear her out, Markl. Maybe she's not as bad as you think."

Markl turned around, jaw dropped. "She's the enemy! She came from the Palace to spy on us for Suliman."

"But you don't have all the facts." Calcifer said in her defense. "She may be telling us the truth."

"I don't trust anyone who works for that woman, not after everything she's done to us."

Calcifer tried calming the boy down. "Markl, you need to ask Gwenda questions before you make assumptions."

Markl shook his head. "I don't need to. She's a scumbag who waltzed in here thinking she could–"

"All right, enough!" Calcifer and Markl turned to Gwenda, whose face had turned an angry red. Her fists clenched and shook in her lap. "I am _not_ a spy, I would _never_ work for Madame Suliman willingly, and I'm _not_ here to take Howl's precious castle!"

Gwenda panted, breathing in and out heavily. She didn't like when people made assumptions about her, especially when she had done everything to explain her situation. She wished someone could see her as someone other than a lowly employee for the King's court and actually as someone more – as someone more than a simple human.

"I… think she's telling the truth, Markl." Gwenda blinked rapidly and leaned to her side to see the fire demon from behind the little wizard boy. He smiled lightly at Gwenda, assuring her that he was on her side. She returned the smile, thankful for Calcifer's belief in her.

"But Calcifer–"

"Look at her, she wouldn't hurt a fly." Calcifer said.

Gwenda laughed. "Huh, well actually–"

"Don't push it." Calcifer smirked. Gwenda stopped. "I don't think you're working for Suliman, but we've only just met. Don't abuse the amount of trust I'm giving you. Demons don't take betrayal very well."

Calcifer winked at her playfully and Gwenda laughed. Markl looked back and forth between the two. He didn't want to believe that Calcifer was so willing to trust this girl who merely claimed to be a friend of Sophie's. After Calcifer's long talk with him about being on guard, he pretended like this girl didn't have something to hide.

Gwenda turned to Markl. "I promise you, I would never hurt Sophie or Howl. I'm only here to tell Howl about the wedding and bring him to stop this madness."

Markl bobbed his head back. "What wedding?"

Calcifer sighed. "Sophie is marrying Prince Justin, but it's all a setup. Suliman is forcing her to."

Markl dropped his jaw. "Wait, that's true?" Markl turned to both Gwenda and Calcifer, both nodding in unison. "What about Lettie? I thought she was marrying the Prince."

Gwenda's spine shivered and she looked away for a moment, shutting her eyes tightly so as to remove the thought her dead friend from her memory. Calcifer noticed her reaction to hearing Lettie's name, which confused him.

"Gwenda, are you all right?"

"Can I just speak with Howl?" Gwenda said, a bit irritated at this point. She eyed Calcifer somewhat with anger, but mostly with hurt.

Calcifer bit his lip. "He's not here."

"What?"

"He went to the Palace to save Sophie, but he doesn't know why Suliman has her trapped. He doesn't know about the wedding."

"How did he know she was there?"

"I contacted Sophie and she explained everything to me, but she begged me not to tell Howl about the wedding." Calcifer said. He swallowed hard, remembering the last time he saw her, wondering if it would be their last. "I said we would do everything we could to stop it, but she was really insistent on Howl never knowing her reasons for being in the Kingsbury Palace."

Gwenda shook her head. "Well, if Sophie is to get out of this wedding, Howl needs to know. He's the only one who can stop it."

"How?"

"If he enters the church during the wedding and objects, the priest has no option but to halt. This may give Sophie the chance she needs to run out of there. And even if she's caught, they'll only postpone the event. Time is something we don't have right now, and we need as much of it as we can get."

Calcifer tapped the logs with his fiery hand. "Are you sure about this?"

Gwenda nodded. "I attended the King's wedding a few months prior. His wife's lover intruded and said she didn't deserve such a lowlife as him – which I agree with, but that's not the point. Anyway, they returned the future Queen to her chambers until the next morning. If there's a way we can get Sophie away from the guards who escort her, we can get her out."

Calcifer stared into Gwenda's eyes, confidence written all over her face. She was a powerful human, more conviction in her tone than Howl could even fake. She had proven to him that she despised the royal family, which granted her his trust. He just hoped she wouldn't use it against them.

Calcifer looked to Markl for his permission. He realized he scared the boy earlier with questioning whom they should trust, but Calcifer had a feeling about these things. He always thought he could tell when someone was lying, and she only seemed uneasy about one thing – the other reason as to why this wedding shouldn't happen.

Calcifer raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer from the boy. Markl wasn't too sure whom he should trust. Before, he would believe anything from anyone who walked through the front door. Now, he was second guessing everything he knew before.

But he never second guessed Calcifer.

With a smile and a nod, Calcifer and Gwenda had their answer. Markl used his magic to untie Gwenda, the ropes falling onto the couch. Heen jumped around, wagging his tail in excitement that his new friend could hold him now.

Gwenda smiled and whispered a thank you to Markl as she obeyed Heen's wishes. Markl held his wand firm with confident. "Now, let's go save Sophie!"

 **So no cliffhanger this time, sadly :( I guess next chapter will just have to be extra spicy! Honestly, I saw the views I've been getting today and this is getting more hits in a day than I thought it would, so thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, or even just tests it out to see if they like it. It really means a lot to know that so many people are interested in this story. I thought that with this being an older movie and an even older book, not many people would be looking to read a Howl's Moving Castle fic, but I'm glad to say I was wrong. Thank you so much and here are replies to reviews!**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **Guest - That makes me so happy to hear you say that. Just knowing that you check this daily to see if it's updated touches my heart and makes me want to update faster so readers like you don't have to wait. I will do my best (especially with finals coming up) to update more often. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **James Birdsong - Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	11. No Time to Lose

**Okay, please don't hate me... all right you can hate me. I feel awful that it took me this long to get this up. The best part, though, is that I'm done with school and now I can start updating like crazy! I honestly think with how many chapters are left (that I've planned) I could finish by the end of my winter break. Anyway, we won't get into the logistics of the ending because I seriously don't want this story to end :(. All right, you've waited long enough, get reading!**

The Palace wall wasn't terribly high, but high enough for a human with no magic. If it weren't for the boy wizard, Gwenda wouldn't have known how to sneak back in.

Gwenda wasn't a fan of magic, especially when the spell Markl chose bounced them into the air and they fell on the other side. Markl, of course, fell smoothly, having done this spell multiple times, but Gwenda had no such luck. She landed on her back, harder than she hoped for.

She breathed through her teeth and tensed her muscles. "Oh, that's going to hurt later, I just know it."

"It probably hurts right now." Markl said.

Gwenda narrowed her eyes at him and blew the stray strands of hair from her face. "Well yes, it hurts right now. I'm just saying the pain will get worse later."

Markl held his hand to her. "Next time, curl your arms and legs in and do a flip. Don't let gravity take you, or you'll hurt yourself the same every time."

Gwenda creased her eyebrows upward, and eventually took his hand. She slowly stood up, taking heed of her slightly injured back. "If I play my cards right, I won't have to use that spell again."

Markl blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

Gwenda ignored the boy and observed the gardens, watching for any guards who may have seen them sneak in, but the area was clear. The stone path wrapped around the entire garden and ended at the entrance to the greenhouse, where Suliman spent most of her days. If they followed the path before the glass wall, there was an entrance to the Throne Room not too far away. Markl would be able to provide them with an invisibility spell – she hoped – and they would be able to find Howl, explain Sophie's predicament, and stop the wedding.

Gwenda smiled. She liked planning things in advanced. It helped her keep track of what worked and what didn't, which plans were a definite success and which were doomed to fail. Gwenda knew Suliman was unpredictable; as was Howl, when she thought about it. Any creature of magic was unpredictable, which was another reason why she wasn't fond of them. She detested the things she couldn't understand.

"This way." Gwenda motioned for Markl to follow her and they ran along the stone path, keeping an eye out for anyone who would report them. They saw a few guards roaming the area, but Markl would place the invisibility spell – that Gwenda assumed he would – to hide them from sight. The path led them exactly where she wanted to go, but magic's unpredictability soon prevailed.

"Why, hello there."

Gwenda turned around swiftly, only to come face to face with the most powerful sorceress in Ingary. She looked around for Markl, but he had already vanished. She was alone – and very, very scared.

Gwenda cleared her throat and bowed. "Madame Suliman, what an honor it is to see you in person."

Madame Suliman smiled. "Hmm, so it is, I see. Tell me, Gwendolyn, where are the flowers Miss Dafina said you went to retrieve for our guest of honor?"

Gwenda froze. She had used that as an excuse to leave the Palace, saying Sophie wanted specific roses in her bouquet. She had completely forgotten, and she had even gone to a flower shop.

"Oh, right." Gwenda said, her voice higher than normal. "They… didn't have the color she requested, Madame."

Suliman pursed her lips. "Oh, what a shame. You know, we _are_ one short for the bride's bouquet." She waved her hand in the air, causing Gwenda to shy back in fear. Madame Suliman's smile was the last thing she saw before her magic transformed her into a pure, white rose.

Madame Suliman bent forward and held the rose between her fingers, a short laugh escaping her lips. "This will do."

As the sorceress walked away, the invisible boy returned to sight once more, panting fast. In an instant, Markl watched Suliman transform his new friend into a flower, leaving him to fend for himself. He was alone in the Kingsbury Palace with only a few spells and a wand.

He prayed he would find Howl, Kenta, or Sophie fast before he was caught, too.

(-)

Suliman walked forward – the rose in hand – toward her sanctuary, feeling proud and accomplished. As if a lowly servant could fool her; she knew what Sophie was planning before she even agreed to Gwenda's help. Such amateurs in the presence of a true master.

Suliman opened the doors to her sanctuary, her second home. The greenhouse was where her plotting came to life, and where her dreams became reality. Everything that led her to where she was now was because of the great things she accomplished in this room.

Suliman observed the rose. She had seen the girl quite a few times, mostly attending to Justin whenever he called for a servant. She was always the first girl to tend to his every need, and yet he never paid her mind. They could have been a nice couple, but Suliman knew where Justin's heart belonged – and it was not with a girl of her stature.

Suliman knew Justin loved Sophie. She didn't even need to cast a spell on him to fall in love with her, which made forming an alliance with him much easier. He willingly obeyed her every command out of the shred of hope he had for finally being with Sophie.

When he returned to the Palace from his time as a scarecrow, he would only talk of her. Sophie, the girl who saved his life. Sophie, the girl who stole his heart. Sophie, the girl who loved another. Justin accepted that, but Suliman's persuasion was too hard to resist.

Once she had Justin on her side, she only had to carry out the plan and wait, letting time progress and slowly forcing Sophie to admit to herself that Justin wouldn't stop until they were finally wed. And that day had finally come.

Suliman wished her original plan had worked, but Howl ruined any chance of that long before Justin was even transformed into a scarecrow. Now, Howl would have to suffer the loss of someone he loved.

As she was about to sit in her chair, a group of guards requested her presence. She allowed them in, a poor wizard in their grip. Suliman smirked; this day was going just as planned.

"We found him wandering in the prison, Madame Suliman." One guard said. "You said if any of your escapees were found to bring them directly to you first."

Suliman nodded. "Yes, indeed. Thank you for following orders." She walked up to the wizard, who was frantically trying to break his chains. She kept walking until they were inches apart, and the wizard looked her dead in the eyes. All she saw in them was fear.

She smirked. "You were smart for getting out the first time, my dear Kenta, but very, very stupid for coming back."

"I came back for Sophie." Kenta said, creasing his eyebrows in disgust. "Whatever plan it is you have which requires that girl, you won't get away with it."

"Oh, but haven't I?" Suliman said. "She's mine now. You and Howl can forget about your little rescue plan, because that girl is never leaving this Palace ever again. I get my revenge on Howl, Prince Justin gets the girl of his dreams, and all–"

"Wait, what was that?"

Suliman raised her eyebrows in content. "Oh, did Sophie forget to mention her royal engagement to the Prince of Ingary?"

Kenta tightened his muscles. "What have you done to her?"

"No spells, my dear, this was her own free will." Suliman tapped her chin. "I may have pulled a few threats onto Howl's wellbeing, but the overall decision was hers."

"You will not succeed." Kenta spat through his clenched teeth. He tried reaching for her, but the guards held him back. Suliman was unmoved by his attempt.

She leaned closer to him until their noses brushed each other, causing Kenta to shiver slightly. "With Sophie, I already have."

Suliman waved the guards off. "Return him to his cage. I'm sure he'll feel right at home there." She smiled wide, just to see Kenta squirm one last time. "Now if you'll all excuse me; I have a wedding to attend."

(-)

Howl hid in a room from the guards who had been chasing him for quite some time. He breathed heavily as he peered through the crack in the door, watching the guards chase a phantom through the halls. He silently closed the door and pushed his back into the wall, slowly releasing pressure in his legs until he sat on the ground. He rested his arm on his knee and turned his head to the side, waiting for his heart to slow down.

He had searched everywhere; every floor, every room, every nook and cranny of this place that he could find. If she was in the Palace, he would have found her by now.

It didn't make sense; Calcifer said he saw her, found her locked in one of the guest bedrooms last night. Maybe they found out and moved her. She could be long gone by now, wherever Suliman ordered her to be. She could be lost in the Wastes or trapped underground or even banished to another land.

That frightened him. If Sophie was no longer in Ingary, if she could no longer return, he would blame himself. If Howl couldn't bring her back, he would bear the guilt on his shoulders for the rest of his life. He would never be able to live the same way again. He would never love anyone the way he loved Sophie.

Howl gripped his hair, biting his lip as well. He couldn't imagine a life without Sophie. Before they met, he was merely this narcissistic wizard who enjoyed making women feel happy and beautiful, and then ripping that happiness away from them. But with Sophie, all he wanted was to show her the true beauty he saw in her and to make sure no day went by without her knowing how beautiful and special she was.

Howl looked around the room. It was a storage closet, but much larger than one would expect. There was a window at the end, as was the case for most of the rooms. He stood up and stared out, watching people enter the Palace with gowns and suits and extravagant attire. Many were a little too extravagant for Howl's tastes, but he wondered what event was taking place that so many people came.

Maybe the King was planning another war and wanted the wealthy to donate to the cause. Some cause that would be. Another war would destroy their land, and Howl wasn't prepared to sit back and watch their leader ruin the life he so carefully built for himself in Ingary.

As Howl went to continue his search for Sophie, he noticed a bright light coming from an air vent on the ground. It wasn't a typical kind of light; this source had magic, powerful magic. Howl could feel its energy calling to him, begging him to join and be a part of this unity. It was too strong to ignore, so he followed it.

He made his body transparent and flew down, increasing his speed with every passing second. He was mesmerized by the glowing light until it practically blinded his sight. He pushed through the vent with his opaque body, the force breaking the bars and sending them across the room. They rang throughout the room, banging loudly against the metal ground.

"Hey!" Howl turned to the voice and saw five guards at the end of a long staircase, two of them holding his dear friend captive.

"Well, this wasn't planned." Howl said to himself. Two of the guards rushed to him and Howl twisted his wrist and pushed in their direction, causing them both to levitate in the air. They dropped their weapons and kicked their feet, trying to find a way down.

Howl smirked. He moved them around in the air for fun, but only for a short time. For a second, he forgot their initial objective for being in the Palace. One guard pulled a chain that lowered one of the many metal cages that hung in the room. The two holding Kenta rushed to bring him toward the cage, but he resisted with everything he had.

"Howl! I can't fight them off!" Kenta shouted. In an instant, Howl was by his side. He stared the three guards down, his face molding into a devastating creature. His eyes grew black and wide and his face distorted like it was melting off. The guards screamed and Howl chanted a spell, turning the three into soot.

Howl returned to normal and bent down to look at his creation. He brushed them slightly, watching as the little flecks of soot grew eyeballs and hopped around. Howl laughed heartily as he enjoyed watching the three struggle to adapt to their new lifestyle.

Howl turned to Kenta, who was not as amused as he was. "This is funny to you?"

"What?" Howl shrugged his shoulders. The two guards who had been floating in the air rushed toward them, but Howl turned them both into flecks of soot as well. He used another spell to break the chains that bound Kenta, who rubbed his wrists when they were gone.

"Thank you. How did you know to come down here?"

"I didn't. I saw the light and followed it." Howl and Kenta took a short glance at the giant orb in the center of the room, noticing small flecks of light flowing from a cage to the mass, and a repeated process from each individual cage.

Howl turned to Kenta. "What is this place?"

Kenta sighed. "This is where I was trapped after the war. This is where Suliman has trapped all of our magical comrades."

"No…"

"We haven't the time, though. If we don't stop the wedding everything and everyone will be lost." Kenta pulled Howl's arm and rushed to the staircase.

"Wait." Kenta turned to Howl. His eyebrows crinkled and he wasn't sure what Kenta meant. "Wedding? Lettie's and Justin's wedding is happening tonight?"

Kenta dropped his gaze. He didn't know; Howl didn't know about Sophie and what her true purpose for being in the Palace was. And Kenta knew Sophie would pay dearly, if she wasn't already.

"Um, Howl?" Kenta said, slowly making his way back to his friend. "Sophie's and Justin's wedding is happening today." Howl widened his eyes, his heart beating faster and faster. "Within the next few minutes."

Howl exhaled deeply, trying not to pass out. "Sophie… Sophie is marrying Prince Justin? Right now?"

Kenta bit his lip and nodded. "If I were you, I would do everything to stop that wedding before you lose her for good."

 **And Howl finally knows! I honestly got chills when I wrote Kenta's line about Sophie's and Justin's wedding, ah! So much controversy! I'm so looking forward to the next chapter, and I hope you all are, too. I'm sorry for all the times I've made you wait to read a new chapter, but I hope to fix that during break. Good luck to those of you still in school and finish strong!**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **brownies - I love brownies too! And thanks for reviewing, I love that you enjoyed this!**

 **James Birdsong - Thanks! I always enjoy getting a review from you!**

 **Teithril - I like the way you think, with how both Howl and Sophie were taking advantage of what they have. That's exactly the message I was trying to give with this fic. I'd like to answer your questions, but all I can say is that things are really going to shake up within the next chapter or two. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **chan - I love when a reader tells me that the story is getting good, it means I'm doing my job right! Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest - That honestly made my day when I saw your review. I love reading a review that compliments my writing style because I do my best to give the readers (and myself) the best story I can produce. And thank you for the comment about how this could be a sequel to the movie, that made me so happy thinking about it! I hope you keep reading because I am definitely going to keep posting chapters! Thanks!**


	12. True Love

**Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/ Happy Kwanza/ Happy any holiday you celebrate! Sorry, I just wanted to get with the festivities and be cute :) I wish I had gotten this up on Christmas because I love giving you readers a little gift but I guess I'll settle for a couple days after. I don't want to spoil anything, so I'm just going to let you read.**

 **BUT FIRST!**

 **I have to thank my SUPER COOL AMAZING HOT BOYFRIEND for the great Christmas gift ever! He took one of my fanfictions (Soaring Through the Sky, which is my Kiki's Delivery Service fanfic) and LITERALLY printed it in book form! I have my fanfiction printed! Honestly, I cannot thank him enough for this because it is the most amazing gift I've ever gotten from anyone. I just had to pay tribute to that amazing gift because, as I've said before, IT'S AMAZING!**

 **Okay, story time. Enjoy!**

When the church bells echoed twice from the tower above, the sound resonated through Sophie's body. The loud clang of the hour marker sent shivers through her. Her time was up, and she would walk down the aisle any minute now.

She held her dress up and hurried to the window that overlooked the courtyard that led to the Palace. She was taken by several guards through the courtyard to the Palace church, hundreds of people hoping to find a glimpse of the future Princess of Kingsbury.

Sophie shut her eyes tightly. Princess Sophie – that was always her sister's dream. Lettie said that she would marry a Prince one day, and part of Sophie always thought Justin would be the one to take her hand. That was before she had met the cursed scarecrow and the heartless wizard.

Sophie rested her palms on the windowsill, watching as the crowd migrated to the front entrance below, hundreds of people all dressed in their finest attire to attend the wedding of the year. This was not how she expected her wedding to look like. As a child, she always pictured a small, simple backyard wedding with close family and friends. Lettie and Martha would stand up, both as maids of honor, since she could never choose between the two. Her husband-to-be would watch her as she walked down the aisle, his eyes glowing with content and awe. His words would express nothing but love and gratitude, thankful to have found someone like her.

Sophie didn't think she was worthy of anyone. Howl explained to her thousands of times how he wouldn't be the person he was today without her and that he loved her, but all throughout her life she had been known as the lesser of the three sisters. The eldest of three, and the most likely to have a simple, boring, going nowhere life.

Sophie heard shuffling through the hallway and backed away from the window. She hadn't seen Gwenda since she left to find Howl, but she prayed she hadn't been caught by Suliman. She was still a little skeptical to the idea of telling Howl the truth for her being trapped in the Kingsbury Palace, but Gwenda said it was the best option and she trusted her opinion. Gwenda seemed to know more about witches and wizards than Sophie did.

She heard two people laughing and one opened the door to her room. Suliman waved off to her companion and made eye contact with Sophie. Her cynical smile widened as she shut the door behind her. Sophie's shoulders began shaking, causing Suliman to let out a hefty laugh.

"I can see you shaking, my dear." Suliman said. Sophie froze, taking a second to calm her thoughts and relax her fears. Though Suliman scared her more than most, she knew that exposing her fear was worse than the fear itself.

Suliman walked with her hands behind her back toward the round table near the dark walnut armoire. Sophie's wedding bouquet sat in a vase, eleven pure white roses without a single dead petal. Justin's trademark, Sophie thought. Only fitting for him to see his bride-to-be carrying his favorite flower down the aisle.

Suliman added the one she held, completing the dozen. She primped the bouquet as a girl would primp her curls. Sophie clenched her fists, her recently manicured nails digging into her palm.

"Stressed, are you?" Suliman asked. "I'm actually surprised with how well you are handling the situation, my dear. Lettie didn't have the strength to hurt you the way I did, though you have no trouble breaking Howl's heart by marrying another."

"I'm not doing this hurt him, I'm doing this to save him." Sophie said through clenched teeth.

Suliman laughed. "Please. With the situation I've placed you in, Howl's heart will be helpless either way."

Sophie widened her eyes. "No…" The lights danced in Sophie's eyes as they glistened like two crystal balls. Her dream was flooding back to her. Suliman clutching Howl, staring at him hungrily, her hand reaching inside of him and pulling out his beating heart – maybe it wasn't just a dream.

Suliman approached Sophie in her typical stance, smiling all the way. "Once he sees the happiest new couple, he'll break. His heart won't be able to contain the betrayal, and eventually he'll give up altogether."

"No." Sophie said, standing firm with her fists clenched in front of her. "You'll never have Howl's heart. He's too strong to give it up that easily."

"Ah, but when it comes to you, my dear," Suliman said, pushing Sophie's chin upward with one finger, "he's completely vulnerable. You're going to break his heart and singlehandedly give it to me."

Sophie stared into Suliman's eyes for what seemed like a century. Her grey eyes revealed nothing but vengeance and wickedness. Her smile was as frightening as her words. And the longer she allowed Suliman to control her, the more Howl would come to begrudge her submission to the sorceress.

A lady knocked on the door and walked in, her head bowing immediately at the sight of Suliman. She coughed softly and whispered, "Madame Suliman, the ceremony is about to begin."

Suliman nodded and dropped her hand to Sophie's shoulder, their eyes never parting. "Well then, I believe we shouldn't let Prince Justin wait any longer to marry the woman he loves."

Suliman strode to the door, the lady bowing as she walked through the doorway with pride. The lady looked at Sophie and motioned for her to follow the sorceress, but Sophie froze. These were the last few moments she had of being with Howl, the last few moments she had of being free. She had run out of time and out of prayers. Gwenda was too late.

As Sophie allowed a single tear to get the better of her, she knew Howl would resent her for this forever.

(-)

The Palace servants looked around the halls aimlessly, wondering where the strange gust of wind had come from. They were oblivious to the temperamental wizard running rampage through the Palace. He ran through a hallway, up the round staircase, and then through that hallway until he was on the top floor.

He found a quiet section of the floor and took a moment to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees. He squeezed them tightly until his muscles began to shake. His emotions were taking control again, running wild through his body. His hands shook with fear and rage. His eyes glowed a fiery red. He couldn't believe what Sophie had done.

Sophie, the only person he felt honest love for; Sophie, the woman for whom he wanted to change and become a better person for; Sophie, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on – now, she had become the one who took that love and ripped it to shreds.

He couldn't believe the betrayal; he couldn't believe the lies and the sneaking around. He wondered how she could look him in the eyes and say 'I love you,' all the while preparing for a wedding with another man.

And not just any man. If this had been someone Howl had never met, his rage would be less volatile. Knowing Prince Justin had taken Sophie from him made her leaving even more painful. He saved the man's life from the Witch of the Waste, and this was the repayment for such an honorable deed. The Howl then never did anything that he couldn't gain from. But meeting Sophie and seeing how she was willing to go to extreme lengths for people she had recently met and barely knew, he wanted to become like that.

Howl's rage increased at the thought of Sophie. He couldn't control the power in him, so he punched the nearby wall, the force blowing through the thick wood and shattering the planks into tiny splinters. The hole went through to the outside wall, and was very much in plain sight.

Howl lowered his body until he sat on the ground, propping his knees up to his chest. He thought Sophie was the one. He knew she was different from the girls he normally chased, which was why he wanted to pursue her. He knew from the second he saw her cooking over Calcifer's fire that she was no elderly woman. He saw her true form, and assumed if he helped her break the spell she would repay him kindly. He didn't expect her to transform him.

Howl rested his head against the wall. He was defeated; he was alone; and most of all, he was heartbroken.

"Howl!" The shattered wizard didn't even flinch when his comrade came running down the hall, bending down to comfort his friend. Kenta saw the hole in the wall, but shrugged it off and returned to his broken friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder, but Howl didn't pay mind to anything but the thoughts running through his mind. "You have to go to the church and stop this wedding. It's the only way to bring Sophie back and save our comrades."

"What's the point?" Howl whispered. "She's made it clear she doesn't want me anymore."

Kenta bobbed his head back. "Howl, Sophie doesn't want to marry Justin."

Howl whipped his head to Kenta, slowly standing up and his voice increasing with each word. "If she didn't, then why would she be in that church about to walk down the aisle and say 'I do' to that wretched, no-good son of a bitch they call a Prince?"

Kenta stood up and raised his hands in front of Howl. "She's being forced into this. Suliman threatened _your_ life unless Sophie agreed to this. Suliman told me herself."

"And you're going to start believing that woman?" Howl said, shaking his head. "My word, what has she done to you?"

"I know you think Sophie is doing this to hurt you, but she isn't. I know I barely know the girl, but you love her. You know her darkest secrets, her hopes and dreams, her passions. You know her feelings for you are truer than any you've seen in your life."

Howl darted his eyes to Kenta. He was right in some sense. Sophie expressed love like no other. It was like she had a gift for it, showing people that there was someone out there who cared for them.

"If I knew her darkest secrets, I wouldn't be doubting my trust for her right now."

"You know she loves you. And if you stop this wedding, maybe you'll get the explanation you need to understand her side of the story."

Howl shook his head, tightening his eyes shut. He rarely felt betrayed or hurt, and he never thought he could be so vulnerable. He never thought someone could have that power over him.

Howl looked up into Kenta's eyes, the tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to lose her."

Kenta bit his lip and nodded. "You don't have to."

Howl sniffed and wiped his eyes clean, but the tears flowed like a waterfall out of him. He hadn't cried in years, never allowing himself to be so vulnerable in front of anyone, ever. He didn't want someone to take advantage of his fragile heart.

Kenta wrapped his arms around Howl, the broken man holding his dear friend tightly. He cried into his shoulder, allowing the tears that had been held in for so long pour out of him. He loved Sophie like a mother loved her child; he loved Sophie like the Witch of the Waste loved her magic; he loved Sophie like Suliman loved power.

He loved Sophie because she made him the person he wanted to be. Without her, he would still have been a womanizing, heart-breaking, power-hungry fool. He loved Sophie because she gave him a reason to be good.

He loved Sophie because through even the worse times, she always loved him.

Kenta broke the embrace and held his shoulders, watching Howl's vulnerability shift to determination.

Howl raised his chin. "I will not let her go."

Kenta smiled and nodded. "Then we better hurry."

Kenta patted Howl and they ran through the hallway at lightning speed, off to the church where the wedding would commence. However, at the bottom of the final staircase, a tall guard stood, almost as if he had been waiting for them.

Howl looked to Kenta and they both nodded. This would be an easy target. Nothing lethal, nothing too serious, just a small spell to get him out of the way.

"Master Howl? I found you!" Howl and Kenta raised their eyebrows at the guard who supposedly knew him. He didn't know if he should attack, but before he could make the decision, the guard transformed into a small, redheaded boy who looked terrified.

Howl lowered his arms and rushed down the stairs to the boy. "Markl, what are you doing here? You should be at the castle with Calcifer."

Markl embraced his master, his arms shaking. "Master Howl, I was so scared. This Palace is scarier than I thought."

Howl nodded. "I know, that's why I wanted you to stay home and protect yourself."

"A servant of the Palace said she was coming to see you."

"Me?" Howl questioned.

Markl nodded. "She said that Sophie sent her to tell you about the wedding and to find a way to stop it before she marries Prince Justin."

"How… how did _you_ know Sophie is marrying Prince Justin?" Kenta asked as he walked down the staircase. "We only found out moments ago."

"Gwenda told us, the servant."

"Gwenda?" Kenta asked, creasing his eyebrows. "Where is this Gwenda girl?"

Markl sighed. "Suliman captured her. She turned her into a flower and that's why I was wandering here alone. I was trying to find you two so we can complete the mission."

"Well, Howl?" Kenta said. "What do you say?"

Howl turned from the boy to Kenta, smiling. "Let's bring Sophie home."

Markl cheered and Kenta nodded approvingly. As they were about to head for the church, the faint cries from the bell tower striking twice sent chills down their spines. Time was not on their side, and the wedding could have been over and done with for all they knew.

(-)

The doors opened and Sophie was greeted by hundreds of guests, standing as she walked forward. There were no bridesmaids, no maid of honor, no one to stand up with her. Only Suliman leading her down the aisle arm in arm, a position her father should have taken if he were still alive.

"This won't do anything." Sophie whispered through her teeth.

Suliman smiled wider and tapped her arm. "How little you know, and even more that you cannot understand."

The pianist played beautifully, and everyone whispered wondrous things about her dress, the church, and the handsome Prince that stood on the altar.

Sophie caught Justin watching her as she slowly made her way down the aisle, holding the bouquet of roses he picked out just for her. He stood straight, his hands properly held behind his back. His tuxedo was white, appropriate for the theme he was going for. In fact, most of the guests wore white or an off-white color. Suliman was the only one wearing a green formal dress.

As Suliman and Sophie approached the stage, Justin held his hand for Sophie. "You look more beautiful than ever."

Sophie froze slightly, but eventually rested her hand in his. She had no choice at this point; she must obey his every command.

The priest stood between the two and Suliman left to find her seat in the crowd, having taken the bouquet with her. The guests sat down in unison as the service began. Sophie tuned out the words from the priest as he explained why they were gathered here today and how the two are coming together as one and other things Sophie didn't care about. She only cared about her fast-paced heart rate and the fear of the rest of her life.

"If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Sophie searched the room for a hand or a shout or someone stopping the wedding. She had a glimpse of hope that Howl would push the church doors open and object to the marriage, saving her from this monstrosity.

A few seconds passed and nothing. So the priest continued.

He asked for Sophie to speak her vows. Sophie hadn't written any down, nor had she any true words of love to speak of the man who stood before her.

She gulped before speaking. "Justin, my love." He smiled wide at the sound of 'my love,' but Sophie rolled her eyes slightly and continued. "I promise to always be there for you and to cherish you as my husband."

Sophie tried coming up with more words that would seem sufficient for this occasion, but nothing came to mind. She had no true feelings for Justin.

The priest seemed to wonder why she hadn't continued, so when she nodded slightly, he was somewhat shocked. Nevertheless, he turned to Justin to speak his vows.

Justin held Sophie's hands gently, his eyes never parting from hers. "Sophie, my darling Sophie. Only a year ago I first met you, and I haven't been able to keep my mind off of you since. You brightened my mornings and my evenings, for you were the first I thought of as I awoke and the last before I fell asleep. Sophie, I promise with this ring to never see you cry, never see you in pain, and never be the cause of any sorrow that befalls you. My life will be dedicated to your happiness and nothing shall be too much. Your love means more to me than a crown, a throne, or even a kingdom, because no magic or power compares to the strength of love."

The crowd gasped softly at his words, and Sophie dropped her jaw. Never had she heard such words. Never had someone expressed so much love in one paragraph. He had more love in those words than Howl had ever said to her.

And yet, she knew that she loved Howl more than Justin loved her.

Even if he didn't always express it, Sophie knew Howl loved her. The little things he did, like a good morning kiss or making breakfast with heart-shaped pancakes or even just wanting to know what troubled her… those were the ways Howl showed his love. Howl didn't need to say it; he showed it.

As the priest nodded to Justin after he had finished, Sophie noticed a light glowing within her. Justin was too preoccupied with the priest's words to notice, but Sophie knew what it was. Howl's necklace was glowing, calling to her. She could feel so much strength in the blue pendant. When she touched the stone, she remembered the promise Howl made the day he gave it to her.

" _Sophie, you taught me something no one ever could, not even my uncle who cared for me since I was young. You showed me that having a heart was a burden worth taking, that having someone to love and cherish was more important than being a narcissistic wizard with powers beyond belief. You showed me that I could feel that way for someone…"_

Sophie hadn't noticed Justin holding her left hand to place the wedding ring around her finger, his eyes so full of hope and desire. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Everyone looked to Sophie, who merely stared at the silver band around her finger. Her fingers trembled. The necklace stopped glowing, but the power hadn't left.

The priest coughed. "Your turn, Miss Hatter."

"No."

The priest and Justin leaned closer, unsure if they had heard her correctly.

Justin laughed lightly. "I-I'm sorry?"

Sophie never broke eye contact. "No. You heard me. I said no."

The guests started whispering loudly amongst each other, Suliman sitting calmly in the front row, her legs crossed and her eyes narrowed.

Justin looked at the crowd and then back to Sophie. He leaned closer and whispered, "Sophie, you know that's not the answer we were looking for."

"Screw you, Justin." Sophie said. She pulled the engagement and wedding rings off her finger and threw them at him, the clang of the jewels hitting the ground shocking the guests. "You think you can terrorize me into marrying you? Think again. I don't care if you threaten Howl or me with your fake evidence that he killed my sister. I don't care if you had _real_ evidence that Howl killed my sister."

The crowd's whispers became louder, and Suliman stood up, alerting the guards to take action.

Sophie stared him straight in the eye, tapping his chest with her index finger. "The fact of the matter is that I am in love with Howl. I will _always_ be in love with and I will never feel for you what I feel for him. I love him more than my own life, so do what you want to me. I'm not going to be a pawn in this sick game of yours any longer."

There was a long silence in the room. Not one sound escaped anyone's lips. Justin swallowed hard, as he saw the truth. He saw Sophie's true emotions, and nothing would change them. Not even life-threatening accusations against the man she truly loved.

A loud, slow clapping frightened the crowd, and everyone turned to the King's Royal Sorceress. Suliman walked toward the center of the room, a few feet behind the three on the altar. She laughed maniacally, confusing everyone in the room – especially Sophie.

"Bravo, my dear. You think you've won, don't you?" Suliman said, her smile fading. "You're so very wrong."

"No she's not." Everyone looked around the room for the voice, and the room gasped when a man flew from the indoor balcony to the center of the aisle. He stood up slowly, revealing himself to the crowd. Whispers of the amazing and terrifying Wizard Howl Pendragon floated across the room.

Sophie's entire being shook. Howl was here. They locked eyes; so many questions running wild that neither could ask at the moment. She couldn't tell if he was relieved or angry or hurt or which emotion he chose to express at that time. All she knew was that he was here, staring at her on the altar, in a wedding dress, next to Prince Justin.

Suliman smiled. "So nice to see you again. You're making it far too easy for me to devastate you."

Howl tightened his fists. "Sophie said no. You cannot allow a woman to get married when she denies the man." Sophie breathed in and out faster than normal. He heard everything. He heard her deny Justin, but she didn't know what that meant for them. She was scared to find out.

Suliman walked toward Howl, but he didn't back down. He reached his arm forward in an attempt to use his magic, but before he could cast a spell, chains flew from behind him and bound his wrists.

"Howl!" Sophie cried and rushed toward him. Suliman's guards pulled on the chains, bringing Howl closer to them. Sophie pushed Suliman out of the way as she bent down and held Howl's cheeks. The tears flooded down her face. "Howl, no. They can't do this to you."

"Get her as well." Sophie turned around and two guards bound her arms as well, standing her up and away from the fallen Howl.

Howl bit his lip and lunged for the guards that held Sophie, but he couldn't get very far. "Let her go."

"Did you honestly think I would let you two walk out of this wedding with a happily ever after?" Suliman said. She walked down the aisle and stopped when she was between both of them, taking up the space that separated the pair. She looked from one to the other, satisfaction written all over her face.

"Send Wizard Howl to the cell with his other friends. I'm sure he will enjoy working for me again. And having him under my control will do this country some good."

"No!" Suliman turned to Sophie, enjoying the fear she wore on her face. She pat Sophie's cheek lightly.

"And send this one to the tower in the East Wing. I believe a lifetime of solitude and a certain amount of persuasion on my part will allow this wedding to continue on a later date."

"You can't force us apart, Suliman." Howl said, clenching his teeth. "We won't give up that easily."

Suliman laughed softly and shook her head. "Trust me, dear Howl, you haven't seen the capacity of my power just yet."

As Suliman walked away, the two prisoners were sent to their isolated prisons, separated from one another once again. Justin watched as the woman he loved and the man he loathed were taken away, no sympathy for anyone but Sophie. He only wished she had accepted her fate.

 **No wedding! Oh my God! Let me know what y'all think in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed it because this was such an interesting chapter to write. I'm sorry for how late these updates have become, but bear with me. This story is not complete and I will continue until it is! Thank you for reading, and now... replies to reviews!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Whisperofneverland - Cliffhangers do terrible things to us, don't you think? Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

 **Guest 1 (since I had two guest reviews) - Suliman is really evil, isn't she? I actually liked writing her because the evil characters make things spooky. I'm really glad you like my OC Kenta, he's one of my favorites! (And nice touch with the #Kenta). Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **obsessive-anime-freek-1 - I gotta say, I loved getting your review! Thanks for reading and wishing I had updated more (I'm working on that!) Thanks again!**

 **vampiregirliegirl - haha yeah sorry for the late updates, work takes up like 30 hours and then I get too tired after to write. I'll update faster, I promise! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **rutarutule - I love that you're looking forward for the cliffhangers! I personally love them, but when I don't write them and I'm just reading I'm like "Whaaaat? Noooooo!" And I wasn't going to turn a Miyazaki character into some damsel in distress. Nooooo way! Thank for complimenting my writing and for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot!**

 **Guest 2 - thanks for the insight on the book! I actually just got it recently and I've been reading it, so I'm catching up with everyone else who's read it. Thank you for helping me out, though, it means a lot! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	13. Sun and Moon

**Happy New Year! But that's old news, right? I haven't updated since a few days after Christmas, so this is kind of late (as are most of my chapters) but this is by far one of my favorite chapters. I didn't want to update because I answer reviews at the end of my chapters and I wanted to wait until fanfiction finally fixed the problem with reading reviews becaus** **e one of them was so long my email wouldn't let me read it all (thank you Deadiez for an awesome review). I don't want to spoil anything, so I'm just gonna let you read it. Enjoy!**

Sophie struggled to get away from the guards who led her up a long, rounded stairwell. She pulled on the chains around her wrists and tried running back down the stairs, but one guard pulled on the chains toward himself and the other pushed her forward from behind. She had no way to escape; she was officially Suliman's prisoner.

The only thing worse than this was what Suliman had planned for Howl.

Sophie wasn't exactly sure what Suliman meant by Howl joining his friends, but knowing her, she knew it was somewhere treacherous. Suliman wasn't one for treating her prisoners with much respect, even if they were innocent.

At the final twist in the stairwell, a tall, wooden door ended the long journey. The top was pointed in the center. The guard holding her chains pushed the black metal door handle forward and pushed her into the room.

Sophie fell to the ground, her hands pushing against the wooden ground. She turned to the guards, one blocking the door and the other forcefully grabbing her wrists to release the chains. He wrapped them around his belt and turned to his fellow guard, nodding.

Sophie pushed away from them. "What are you going to do to me?"

They both walked out of the room, neither paying mind to Sophie's question. They shut the door aggressively, and she could hear the keys fiddling inside, locking her in the room. She rushed for the door and pulled the handle, but it wouldn't budge. She was locked inside.

Sophie turned to her surroundings. Suliman left her with a bed, an armoire, and a desk with a chair. Suliman obviously prepared for Sophie to stay in this room for some time, waiting for her to agree to this absurd marriage. How Justin had become so much like her was beyond Sophie. She always thought of him as her friend, her supporter, and hopefully the future King of Ingary.

Justin's brother had no thought of stepping down, and it seemed as though Justin had no thought of overthrowing his rule. She honestly didn't know who would be worse as King, both brothers not impressing her in the slightest anymore. She would rather see a new line of royalty take control of Ingary. Things were already as messed up as they could be, at this point.

Between the bed and the desk, a large window overlooked the city. Sophie ran to the window, searching for where she was in the Palace. She was in the highest tower, looking down at the ant-sized people below in the courtyard. She could see well into the Wastes, the high mountins disappearing behind the multitude of clouds passing by. Howl and Calcifer kept the castle walking through, and though she was far from it, Sophie could still the steam pumping out of the pipes and the lifelike castle moving through the Wastes.

Sophie clenched her fists. She tried comprehending how she let things get too far. If only she had cut off Justin from her life after his second – or even his first – proposal, things would be different. If only she had told Howl about Justin's attempts in the first place, they could have left Ingary and ignored his advances. There were so many choices Sophie could have made to prevent the events that occurred, yet she did nothing to stop them.

She thought things would work out somehow. Life or destiny would work its magic and return things to normal. But that didn't happen; that never happened in reality. Destiny had a set path, and nothing Sophie could have or should have done would have stopped any of this from happening.

She looked down, observing the wedding gown she still wore. The intricate lace around the skirt, the mid-length sleeves with a rose pattern, and the simple train that flowed only slightly behind her – Sophie's mind could only think of Justin. The wedding, the marriage, her life almost ending if she had said 'I do.'

She could not have taken that gown off sooner. It was such a cruel reminder to her, the day she almost gave herself to the most hostile man she used to call a friend. She pulled hard on the sleeves, ripping one and completely tearing off the other. She lifted the skirt and pulled the rest of the gown off. She threw it against the armoire, using some effort since the gown was fairly heavy. She felt more comfortable in the nightgown she wore under. It was lighter and she didn't have any horrible memories wearing it.

She sat at the edge of the bed, pulling the nightgown as far as it could down her thighs. She shook her head and shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to think of what her life would become after this. Her decision to end the wedding may have made things worse for everyone. Suliman trapped her until she agreed to continue with the wedding, Howl was imprisoned somewhere she didn't even want to imagine, and Sophie knew Markl, Calcifer, and their family were next. Suliman's power was strong, and she was frightened that Calcifer and Markl wouldn't be able to hold the castle together.

Sophie pressed her face into her palms. They had lost.

From edge of the bed, Sophie could hear something twisting on the outside. She lifted her head and stared at the man opening the window from the outside, breaking its barrier and jumping in. Sophie had never been happier and more frightened at the same time to see Howl.

"Howl…" Sophie whispered. She wanted to stand and hold him close, but she didn't believe it was her place to do so. She wanted to ask how he escaped, but she didn't care. He was here.

Howl stood up and brushed the dust off of his pants. He pushed his dark hair to the side, revealing his cold eyes. He glared at Sophie, a multitude of emotions running wild in the light blue of his eyes. She gulped and fiddled with her fingers.

Sophie turned her head to the side, unable to look at his disappointment. She sniffed and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. She was strong; she knew that. But something about the way Howl looked at her just now could not stop her from feeling like this was all her fault.

"Howl, I–"

"No." Howl held his index finger up and Sophie closed her mouth immediately. Her lips trembled, but she eventually turned to him. He looked away, trying to find the right words. He bit his lip and lightly pounded his fist in the air, making very subtle movements.

Howl slowly returned his gaze to her, his eyebrows creased downward. "Justin."

"I'm so sorry, Howl." Sophie stood up and walked toward him, but he backed away. She stood still, pressing her arms at her side. "I never _wanted_ to marry him."

"But you were just about to." Howl said, gesturing toward the church below. His voice increased with every word he said. "I saw you; I saw you wearing a wedding gown and walking down the aisle to an alter where he stood. I saw him place that ring on your finger. I _saw_ you, Sophie."

Sophie widened her eyes. "You were there from the beginning?"

Howl breathed heavily, clenching his fists at his side as he lowered his gaze. "I wanted to hear you say 'I do' before I let you get away."

"But I didn't." Sophie pleaded. "I didn't say that, I told him no."

"Yes, but that's not why I'm angry." Howl said, his fingernails digging into his palm. "You hid this from me for months. Lettie's engagement was a fraud, and you knew it."

"Not at first."

"Even still!" Howl shouted, startling Sophie. "You lied to me, pretending to be at places you weren't and hiding the fact that Justin has been asking for your hand for months." Howl was inches from her face, watching as she sniffed and bowed her head, unable to show him her guilt. "This is the lowest thing you have ever done, Sophie."

Sophie looked up, the tears staining her face. She didn't look guilty as much as she was irritated. "I was protecting you. Suliman was going to throw you in jail for crimes you didn't even commit!"

Howl breathed a laugh and gestured around the room. "Well, look where we are now. In a prison cell or a tower or hell on Earth. Whatever the crime was, I could have handled it! You know I can get out of most anything, Sophie, why go back on me for this?"

"She was going to send you to prison for killing my sister!" Sophie shouted at him, pushing his chest slightly. He backed up a step and stared at the distraught Sophie. She wept for Lettie now, reliving the last time she saw her before Suliman morphed back into her original self. The pain she felt when Suliman casually acknowledged her death was unbearable, and Howl could see it.

"Le-Lettie?"

Sophie held her stomach and let the tears flow. She fell to her knees and cried painfully, her moans stabbing Howl with each one. He knelt beside her and held her close, letting her cry into his chest. She felt so comfortable with him, no matter what had happened before this.

"I should have seen it." Sophie said through the tears. "Lettie wasn't acting like herself. She's been dead for months and Suliman fooled me into thinking she was still here."

"I'm so sorry, Sophie. I had no idea." Howl wrapped his arms tighter around her, trying to heal her from this devastating tragedy. Though Howl had never met Lettie, he knew the bond the sisters shared was closer than any he had had with anyone, not even his own sister.

"I just wanted to save you." Sophie whispered. Howl released Sophie, helping her stand up. He wasn't finished with their previous conversation.

"Sophie, you didn't have to marry him to keep me out of jail." Howl said, cringing at his words. "God, Sophie, you were going to _marry_ him… how could you marry Justin, of all people?"

"I was scared; I didn't know what else to do."

Howl shook his head. "All this time I thought you were mad at me when you were the one sneaking around."

Sophie dropped her jaw slightly. "I was mad at you. I still am! I thought Justin or Suliman would do something to you or to our family."

Howl clenched his fists. "You should have let me handle it."

"Oh, because you were so easy to find." Sophie said, anger building in her tone. "What, with leaving on mission after mission."

"I had a duty to uphold."

"I had one person to talk to." Sophie said, her voice low. "To somehow get through everything I was going through. I made Calcifer promise not to tell you anything because I knew your dark side would reappear had you known the truth."

Howl widened his eyes, watching as Sophie turned away and sat on the edge of the bed. She held her arms and shivered, most likely at the thought of Howl releasing the monster inside. He knew she hated that part of him as much as he did, but he hadn't taken into consideration that she feared him coming out again.

Howl walked toward her. "Sophie, how could you think I would become that person again?"

Sophie turned to him, the tears streaming like a river. "You were finally starting to love me, Howl. I didn't want to lose that. I wanted you to embrace your feelings, not run away from them. Every time you left, I would lie awake in bed wondering if you would come back to me because I didn't know if you would try to run away again. When you run, you become the monster I never thought I'd see."

Howl knelt beside her, wiping the tears from her face. He gently grasped her hands in his. She held them tightly, never wanting to let go. He tilted her chin so her eyes looked into his. "I will never do anything to hurt you. Ever."

Sophie bit her lip. "How do you know that?"

"I love you, Sophie. I love you more than anything or anyone. I know I don't say it often, but I think I just took advantage of having you all to myself. Seeing you up there in that wedding gown about to marry Justin…" Howl cringed at the thought, but he continued. "I realized I could have truly lost you to him. I didn't even get the chance to propose, since Justin obviously had everything figure out."

Sophie raised her eyebrows. "You were… what?"

Howl laughed softly at his thoughts, but he nodded to her. "It might be fast, but all I know that is you've affected me in ways no one has ever come close to. You made me feel things I thought I lost years ago. You made me realize there's room in my heart for someone else." He held Sophie's chin softly, smiling at her. "Someone like you."

Howl leaned in and they kissed for the first time in a long time, reminiscing on the love they shared. Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, taking in the euphoric sensation. She missed this; she missed him. And she loved him more than anything in the world.

She loved him more than she feared Suliman.

Sophie broke away for a second, the two of them breathing heavily. Howl rested his forehead against hers, running his hands up and down her bare arms, sending shivers through her body. Sophie touched his cheek and he kissed her palm softly, forcing a light smile to appear on her face. She loved Howl.

Sophie dropped her hands to Howl's shirt, unbuttoning the first three before Howl grasped her hands. He looked up to her. "Sophie, don't."

Sophie smiled. "I love you, Howl." She kept unbuttoning until his shirt spread open to his sides, revealing his bare, bulky chest. She pushed the sleeves off his shoulders until the shirt fell to the ground.

As she went to lift her nightgown, Howl stopped her again. "Sophie… are you sure? Don't do this because I want to. I respect your decision to wait."

Sophie couldn't contain her smile as she kissed him once more, leaving all of her worries behind. "Who knows what tomorrow will bring? Suliman could kill us or keep us locked away forever. We may never get this chance again. I don't want to waste another moment I could have with you."

Howl stood up, Sophie following him. He bit his lip, his eyes never parting from hers. This was what he wanted; he wanted to be with her this way. But this was something they both needed to be completely sure of.

"But what about marriage? I thought you wanted to wait until–"

"It was never about being married, Howl." Sophie said, her hands holding onto his. "I just needed to know I was worth waiting for."

Howl smiled, cupping her cheek softly. "You know I would wait a thousands years just to hold you in my arms."

Sophie nodded. He kissed her vigorously and held her close, never wanting to let go. She gave him full control, submitting to his every move. Sophie remembered all the times she had said no because she was scared. None of those moments seemed to matter anymore. She wasn't scared; not of Suliman, not of Justin, and no longer of Howl. She could never be afraid of the man she loved.

As they both lay in the bed, kissing and laughing and whispering words of love, both of their necklaces glowed and intertwined with one another as they expressed the love they shared for each other, the sun disappearing and the moon shining bright in the dark night's sky.

 **How many of you thought FINALLY? I couldn't wait to write this chapter because I was so excited. Goodbye Justin, and welcome back Howl! Their relationship is literally my favorite out of all the Ghibli characters because they're just so perfect together (and I'll admit, Howl is super super hot). Thanks for sticking with me for this long and I hope I don't disappoint for the future chapters! Sadly, there are only a few more left before the end :( But I do have a surprise for the ending, but I'll let you guys wait to hear that. And now...**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **Princess Hephzi of Arendale - I know, I feel for Martha :( I haven't put her in this, but trust me, I do have something planned for the youngest Hatter sister ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **James Birdsong - thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you keep on reading!**

 **obsessive-anime-freek-1 - I hate cliffhangers too, but I like writing them! I really like your ideas on giving Sophie powers. It's really nice when my readers give me ideas or think of how the story will play out, it means you guys read and pay attention (which makes me very happy). Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you keep with the story!**

 **franklinzhang - I love that you love my story and took the time to review. And you wrote a lot which makes it even better! Howl is kind of annoying, isn't he? But you honestly can't be mad at Howl for too long, he's too cute to be mad at forever 3 And Kenta is pretty cool, I had fun writing his character. I actually took one other thing from Harry Potter if you caught it way back (I think in the same chapter as the map). Markl and Calcifer are honestly the best and I love that you love them too! Calcifer is too sweet, and Markl is just super adorable. (I'd hug him too). It's hard not to feel bad for Sophie, she just wants everything to be all right and for everyone to be happy. Poor girl. Suliman is very messed up, I was surprised with how evil I made her character to be. Like she was evil in the movie, but this is a new level even for me. And I agree with you on Justin. He's veryyyyyy creepy. He does kind of remind me of a stalker, but he's so blinded by his love for her he can't see that. Thank you for such a great review and I hope you keep reading!**

 **Deadiez - When I got your review, I was thrilled. One, because it was so long the email wouldn't let me read the whole thing, and two, because I somewhat encouraged you to keep watching the movie. That makes me soooo happy! I'm so glad I had that influence on you with my fanfic. You're correct with Kenta and Gwenda being OCs, I just thought this story needed some new characters that could shake up the story a bit. I know what you mean with how hard it is to read a fanfic, but once I find one I really like I'm hooked instantly. I also loved when she stood up to Justin at the altar. She shouldn't have to take that from him, and it really shows her character. Howl is a very hard character to like, in my opinion, but I'm glad you feel like I wrote him in-character. I did my best to bring the movie to life with my fanfic. Agreed, Justin is horrible. No need to go further into that. Markl is that kid who doesn't have a care in the world and will do whatever he wants. He's just so adorable. I haven't put Heen and the witch in here for a while, but trust me, they're coming back! And don't even get me started with Calcifer, he's AMAZING! I love him and I agree! He should be in here more! I will tell you, I have a little surprise in store for him, but more on that later! I'm actually glad with the way I wrote Suliman because without her, the story would be blehh. She's a pretty evil villain. Haha I'm sorry for the crazy cliffhanger, but I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be sure to post sooner than I normally do!**


	14. Last Hope

**A FORMAL APOLOGY:**

 **To my readers that have committed and stayed with this, I applaud you for your patience. I deeply apologize for my late update, I did not think it would take me as long as it did to even open a Word Doc and write it. The beginning of this semester really hit me hard, and I was stressed out for a long time (I still am, mind you). It wasn't until this past week was I able to find a shred of time in my schedule to work with this, and I really hope you aren't upset with me. I made sure to make this chapter as long and suspenseful as possible, and I believe this is the longest chapter in Thorns of a Rose (just over 5000 words, whaaaaat?) So I know you have all been waiting VERY VERY patiently for this, so I'll stop rambling on. Again, I do thank you for sticking with me and putting your faith in my fanfiction. You readers and reviewers help keep this story alive :)**

Sophie awoke to a stream of morning light flooding into the room. She opened one eye, observing the beauty of the Wastes through the large Gothic window. Clouds of fog covered the land below, but the highest peak of the Wastes could still be seen. She smiled and shut her eyes further. Her mind travelled back to the night before, reliving every single, wonderful moment.

Sophie turned to her side and saw a sleeping man next to her. She smiled wide and ran her fingers up and down his bare arm. He shivered slightly, and instinctively turned toward her, still asleep. Sophie snuggled closer to him, their bodies inches away from each other. She lightly pushed his dark hair away from his eyes, though the strands of hair would fall back down and she would continue to push them back. She couldn't stop staring at the man she loved.

"Howl." Sophie whispered softly. "Howl, it's morning."

Howl turned his head left and right, stretching his arms up toward the head of the bed. He groaned loudly and ended with a slow yawn. He blinked lightly before completely opening his eyes, only to smile at the woman before him.

"Good morning, my lovely Sophie." Howl said. He sat up on his arm and his other hand grazed Sophie's chin. He pulled her close to him and encompassed her lips with his. Their kiss was graceful and gentle, yet they could still feel the sensations of their deep intimacy.

He pulled away and ran the back of his fingers alongside her cheek, smiling at the beauty she was. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Sophie lowered her gaze, but she couldn't hide that silly smile of hers whenever Howl spoke such lovely words. Howl lifted her chin, her eyes following until they locked onto his. "I love you, Sophie."

"I love you, too, Howl." They shared another kiss, neither willing to pull away for quite some time. Just the feeling of being connected through a small act of love was all they needed.

When they parted, their breaths were heavy, air filling their lungs to the brim followed by long, full exhales. Howl smiled and departed from the warmth of the bed. He found his attire lying to the side of the bed, thrown with rashness the night before. Sophie raised her eyebrows as she watched Howl dress himself. After he buttoned his pants together, he noticed her staring.

Howl smirked. "Does someone miss me already?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Maybe a little."

"Oh, just a little?" Howl pressed his fists into the mattress as he leaned closer to Sophie, who held the covers over her bare chest. He dropped her gaze for a second, his mind trailing to satisfy his inner temptations. Sophie lightly held his cheek, and Howl naturally rested his chin in her hand. As he returned eye contact, leaning forward for another kiss, the door sprung open.

The door swung forcefully, hitting the back wall with a thud. The couple turned to their visitors, fear written all over Sophie's face. Howl frowned and creased his eyebrows, ready to fight if need be. Sophie breathed heavily as four guards walked in suit and made way for the real threat – Suliman.

The poised sorceress walked gracefully in, standing tall and fierce in a glistening green gown. Her vicious eyes stung Sophie as the poor girl covered herself further, hoping Suliman was oblivious to their actions during the night. She knew all too well, however, that nothing evaded the far-reaching and erudite mind of Suliman.

She stood still, taking in the image of Howl mostly dressed and Sophie covering her – what Suliman assumed to be – exposed body. She kept her eyes on Sophie, though the young girl could not even look up from the bed. Her body shook with fear, which pleased Suliman. Though Sophie was strong, Suliman knew how to weaken her.

Suliman turned to Howl, who held his fists at his side. She knew all too well the prison she set up was incapable of holding Howl for too long. His determination to see Sophie matched with the abilities of his magic were more than enough to break the pseudo prison she conjured.

She crept a smile. "Good morning. Did the happy couple sleep well?"

Before Howl could response, Prince Justin stormed through the doorway, his teeth clenched and muscles flexed. He darted his eyes between Howl and Sophie, his supposed bride seemingly undressed under the covers. He covered his eyes and turned away.

"Sophie, my darling, dress yourself!" Justin shouted. "I cannot believe you have betrayed me like this."

Sophie turned to Howl, and he motioned with his hand to stay where she was. He picked up her nightgown and his shirt. He handed her the nightgown and buttoned his shirt, his eyes permanently locked on Suliman's. They were all still, none of the guards even mustering their weapons for attack. He had assumed they would at least defend the King's Royal Sorceress, if not the Prince of Ingary, in the event of a battle.

As Sophie dropped the dress over her shoulders, doing her best to stay concealed while doing so, Howl shot a bolt of magic at one of the guards, instantly transforming him into a mouse. Sophie jolted out of the bed and hid behind Howl, though the other three guards remained as they were.

Suliman laughed. "Oh, please. Is that the best you can do, Howl?" Suliman returned the fallen soldier to his original form. Howl kept his focus on Suliman. There was something different about her façade than before. She seemed more content, more triumphant. She had a plan; something worse than Sophie marrying Justin, perhaps. Whatever it was, Howl was intent on escaping before finding out.

Justin marched over to the couple, ready to use his cane for attack, but Howl grasped it before the Prince whacked him. They had a matched battle, the cane motionless between the two.

"You don't deserve her." Justin seethed through his teeth.

"She doesn't love you, Justin." Howl said, his voice coarse and unrefined. "She never wanted to marry you and she certainly doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

Justin laughed uncontrollably, unable to perceive his own psychotic tone. He turned to Sophie, his eyes warming in her presence. "Sophie loves me. She can learn to love me."

Sophie took a step back, fearful of the man she had obviously never known. His eyes expressed undying love and affection, but now Sophie could see through his eyes like they were open doors. He was a liar, a deceiver, an abuser – he was a monster.

Suliman stepped forward and levitated the cane out from between the two gentlemen. She held the cane and pointed it to Howl. "Seize him."

The guards, having not moved once since entering the room, all lunged for the wizard at once. Justin leapt out of the way as Howl battled the four guards, dodging the chains and shackles meant to constrain him. Sophie screamed in pain and tried to save him, but Justin held her wrists and pulled her close to him.

"Let me go!" Sophie shouted, her eyes only watching the man she loved being chained like an injured animal, Howl's strength completely worn out with one blow to the head. Suliman held the cane over his lifeless body, satisfied.

"Make sure to send him to the _correct_ prison this time." Suliman ordered. "I want him to stay there for good now."

Howl hung his head on his shoulders, trying to catch a glimpse of Sophie before he was taken away. "Sophie…"

"Howl, I won't let them do this." Sophie said, pleading on her knees as Justin held her restrained. "I promise, I'll find you."

As the door closed behind them, Sophie fell to floor, completely broken. Locked away – forever. Suliman was not going to let him get away as easily as last time. She didn't know how she would find him again.

Suliman walked around the unmade bed, her hands holding the cane behind her back, as she went to shut the door. Each step of the heel was a knife pressing farther and farther into Sophie, closer to her end. Sophie looked down, defeated. They had lost.

Suliman returned to Sophie and Justin, her heels clicking in a perfect beat. "Sleeping with Howl was a big mistake, Sophie."

Sophie breathed heavily. She closed her eyes, reliving the moments of becoming one with Howl. The way they moved together, breathed together, kissed like it was their last, the words of unfaltering love and adoration… it was no mistake. It was beautiful, like an orchestra playing a piece so mild that time stands still, and the music is the only thing in the world.

Sophie clenched her fists and stood up, stronger than ever. She narrowed her eyes. "It was the greatest moment of my life."

Suliman laughed lightly, but continued. "You do understand the consequences of your actions, right, dear Sophie?"

Sophie widened her eyes. She knew. All her life, her mother warned her to stay pure until she married someone of high stature to bear children in a wealthy environment. Honey threatened her and her sisters, saying they would never be allowed to live under the same roof again and with no support should anything other than her plan work. Sophie knew the consequences all too well.

"Do you realize how difficult those chances are?" Sophie said. "It took my mother and father years before they became pregnant with me."

"True, nature has a way of evading such effects." Suliman said. She placed her hand over Sophie's stomach, her fingers tingling and warm. "But when you add a little magic…"

Sophie backed away forcefully, unknowingly into Justin's arms. "No!"

Suliman cackled loudly. "Scared, are we now? Allowing Howl to take the one last piece of innocence you had left may not have been the right choice, dear Sophie."

The look on Suliman's face was too contented, too pleased. Sophie panted hard, the feeling of Justin's hands caressing her arm reminding her that he was still with them. She pulled out of his grasp and centered between the two, both of them staring at her, wanting something from her.

Sophie thought about Suliman's words. The chances of her becoming pregnant were very slim, but Suliman knew how to morph fate, and if Sophie chose differently than what she wanted, the consequences could possibly come.

Sophie smiled softly, her fears slowly fading away. "Whether I become pregnant or not, you will no longer torture us, Suliman."

Suliman held her head high. "I admire your courage." She walked closer to her, not surprised when Sophie stood her ground. "But believe me when I say that I have no reason to hunt you down. You've already done exactly what I was hoping for."

Sophie froze. Her arms became weak and slumped to her side. "You… you wanted this to happen?"

"Suliman, what are you talking about?" Sophie turned to Justin, who was just as confused as Sophie, but more enraged than anything. "I thought the plan was to make Sophie my wife."

Suliman nodded. "And it still is, dear Justin. We have just found ourselves in a tight situation. May as well make the most of it."

"By having her bear a child that belongs to another man?" Justin's voice was hoarse.

Suliman turned to Sophie. "I will offer you this once more. Marry Justin, and there will be no baby, except with him. I will leave you and Howl be if you continue with this wedding."

Sophie sighed in disgust. "You're a monster, Suliman."

Suliman leaned closer to Sophie, whispering, "How about you have the rest of the day to give me an answer." She motioned to Justin. "Better yet, why don't you and your future husband share a few words on the matter."

Sophie turned to Justin, watching his anger build over and over upon itself. As the door slammed shut, Sophie jolted in fear of being left alone with Justin, for fear of what he would do.

(-)

The little boy stood frightened as he and his companion were in the midst of a dozen Palace guards. Luckily, having been trained in the art of magic and sorcery proved to be very beneficial in this instance. They stood in plain sight, surrounded by Suliman's henchmen, yet neither were in danger.

"I think we should look down this hallway." Kenta whispered. Markl nodded and followed the older wizard to the West Wing, the same area that Kenta had discovered the prison for their fellow magical friends.

Markl had not known that the wizards and witches that Howl had trained with when he was an apprentice had been locked in a prison, the powers that they once possessed slowly draining from their souls. Before, Markl paid little mind to things outside of the castle; now, he was thrown into the lion's den with only the training from Howl.

Markl followed Kenta's steps exactly, turning his head both ways as they passed rows of Palace guards standing in uniform position, prepared to attack at any moment if the spell wore off. This was a rather simple spell, but as long as Markl continued to whisper the chant, they were safe from sight.

"You're doing great, Markl. Keep chanting." Kenta whispered. Markl smiled lightly as he continued the chant. He always thought he was too young to work his magic and show off his skills in a setting where it was beneficial, but just seeing how he reacted in this situation – which at any point could turn deadly – Markl knew he was only holding himself back before.

Kenta led him down a hallway to the side, no one in sight. "You can stop if you wish. We're safe for now."

Markl stopped the chant midsentence and they became visible to their surroundings, though to their eyes nothing seemed to change. The hallway was dark and dingy, as was most of the castle. The only difference was that there were less doors on the sides, only about four or so. The hallway size was still the same as the other floors, but they were closer to the top floor.

"Where are we?" Markl asked.

Kenta walked along. "The Royal Family's floor. This is where Prince Justin, King Rolland, and Madame Suliman reside."

Markl froze as he watched how calmly Kenta walked through these halls, not a shred of fear coursing through his body. It was strange to see how vulnerable and fragile Kenta was when they had first met compared to the Kenta Markl had just witnessed. He was determined to find Howl and Sophie and bring them back home.

"Come on, boy." Markl rushed to Kenta's side and hid behind him, almost tripping on his cape. He hoped they wouldn't run into a trap or hidden guards. He didn't know what to expect in the Palace. He knew how to set traps and lead people into a trick, but those were for fun and childish play. This was real, and much more dangerous.

Kenta stopped by one door, holding his hands out and pressing softly against the wood grain. He closed his eyes and concentrated his energy. After some time, he released his hold and turned to Markl. "This room is clear."

He opened the door and they walked in. It was a very extravagant style. An intricate and detailed fireplace stood in one corner, next to an open window. The drapes were a dark violet, and most of the furniture and décor matched. The king size bed was covered in white rose petals, something Kenta thought he had seen before. The only light seemed to come from the window and the closet, which housed two rows of suits in bright yellows and whites and blues.

"This is Justin's room." Kenta confirmed. "He's most likely scheming with Suliman, trying to find another way to force Sophie into that absurd marriage."

Markl gulped, holding the top of his cape. "You don't think Sophie will marry him, right?"

Kenta turned to the boy, noting his fearful eyes. Markl loved Sophie liked she was his own mother. Though Kenta was not aware of Markl's predicament and how he came upon Howl, he knew that the relationship he shared with Sophie was one as if she were his true mother.

He wanted Sophie to stay with Howl as much as Kenta did. Though Markl was more optimistic that Sophie could evade Suliman and her plots, Kenta saw the situation with a more realistic eye – and realistically, Sophie barely had a slim chance, even with their help.

Kenta sighed. "We will do everything possible to bring them back. I promise."

Markl nodded. He was young enough to believe Kenta, but smart enough to know the dangers of being in the presence of Suliman. Though he personally had never come face-to-face with the sorceress, the stories Howl and Sophie spoke of after returning were not lightly said.

Kenta searched the room for a vent, though there were none in plain sight. The room was cold, and it wasn't due to the open window. There wasn't even a breeze. The Palace was the only such place in Ingary with such advanced technology, and it was a plus to have the vents connected to every room throughout the Palace.

Including the prison.

"Suliman said she wanted Howl locked in the prison with the wizards. Help me look for an opening in the floor, Markl." Markl did as he was told and searched around. He checked under the large bed, in the closet, and behind the writing desk. He sighed in annoyance. He wished things happened like in the books, where whatever the hero was looking for somehow jumped out right in front of him. It would make things easier for him.

As he stood up from under the desk, he noticed a bouquet of white roses on the desk. Markl tilted his head and looked closely at the bouquet. He remembered watching Sophie walk down the aisle with a bouquet similar to this one. Though he watched from the indoor balcony, he was still able to note the repetitive white coloring to the majority of the ceremony.

Markl widened his eyes as he remembered his brief encounter with Suliman merely minutes before the wedding ensued.

" _Oh, right. They… didn't have the color she requested, Madame."_

" _Oh, what a shame. You know, we are one short for the bride's bouquet… This will do."_

Markl breathed heavily. Gwenda was in there. She had become one of the roses in the bouquet. Maybe, she was still there.

"Markl, I found it." Kenta said from across the room. "Now we need to–"

The bedroom door flung open and a group of guards funneled in. "Intruders! Arrest them!"

"Markl, run!"

Markl grabbed the bouquet and jumped down the hole in the ground, his cape trying to break loose flowing with the wind. Kenta followed soon after, wanting the boy to get to safety first. Markl screamed as they flew down the air shoot, but Kenta reached down and covered his mouth. He didn't want anyone on the other floors to become suspicious.

"Any second now, we should land near the prison." Kenta said. "Hopefully, they haven't brainwashed Howl to the point where he can't come back from this."

Markl held onto the flowers for dear life. He didn't know exactly which one was Gwenda, and if one managed to fly away, she could be lost forever. He was the only one who knew of her predicament, and he wanted to save her.

Markl looked down, noticing there was an end to their fall. Before they plummeted to the ground, Markl breathed a gust of air to lift them for a few seconds, slowly lightening his exhale to drop them safely on the ground.

They panted slightly, and Kenta rested his hand on Markl's shoulders. "Quick thinking, kid. You saved us."

Markl blushed and laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Hey." Markl looked up at Kenta, the older wizard bending down to his height. "You're a great wizard, and you'll do great things in the future."

Markl smiled wide. He wasn't too confident in his abilities, so hearing some form of praise from another wizard gave him the strength to be the best he could.

Their conversation was interrupted by a painful scream. They turned to look through the metal bars and saw four guards leading a wizard to one of the chambers, that wizard being Howl.

"I won't let you turn me into Suliman's slave!" Howl shouted as he thrashed in their arms, failing to break free. "I won't go through that again!"

Kenta used a spell to increase his strength and broke the bars that restrained them from the prison. As they entered the room, the guards were in process of jailing Howl. Markl started running toward them, but Kenta pulled the boy to the side behind a metal pillar, out from sight.

"Get him in there." One guard said. "I don't want any trouble with this one anymore."

Howl lashed at one of the guards who held his chains, but the other kneed him in the gut. Howl arched his back forward, only held up by the guards holding him. The final guard lowered one of the prison cages, the same one Kenta was about to be imprisoned in earlier. They threw Howl in, the loud clang of metal echoing throughout the room.

"Prisoner is secured in the cell." One said to his supposed leader.

The leader nodded. "Finally. As long as he's stuck in here, he'll be magic-free and out of our hair for good." He locked the control box and led the other three to the exit. They filed one by one up the staircase.

Markl looked up to Kenta, who merely nodded. "We don't need to fight them, Markl. All we need to do is save Howl."

Markl nodded and they walked along the pathway surrounding the hanging cells and the strange, glowing orb in the center of the room. Markl was captivated by the orb, its power so strong and alluring.

"Markl, don't be fooled. Its only goal is to draw your magic away from you." Markl followed Kenta, though his eyes continued staring into the light. For some reason, it was quite beautiful. He almost wanted to be a part of it.

"Markl!" The boy jolted when Kenta grabbed hold of his shoulders, shaking him out of his daze. "Do not look at the orb. It will take away your powers."

Markl widened his eyes. "Is that what Master Howl is going through right now?"

Kenta turned to Howl's cage, the wizard screaming in agony from the life slowly draining from his body. Kenta knew this feeling all too well, and he would rather Howl not experience this torturing act of anguish.

"We can't be taken by this power, but we need to get to Howl's cage." Kenta turned to Markl. "Did Howl ever teach you the blacken sun spell?"

Markl froze. "He said that was a mage spell, I… I haven't gotten there yet."

Kenta bit his lip. "It's a two-person spell… I guess I'll have to teach you now."

"Are we going to save all the other witches and wizards?"

Kenta bobbed his head back. His only focus was on Howl. He wasn't sure if they had the resources to save the others. He remembered how it felt to be prisoner to Suliman, following her direct orders and when the day was over, mindlessly returning to his cage and returning his powers so they could only be used for her. If they completed this spell to perfection, things may turn out for the best.

Kenta smiled. "We can try."

Markl placed the white bouquet in the pocket of his cape that held his wand and exchanged them, holding the detailed wood stick before Kenta. They continued running down the path, using all their strength to avoid giving in to the temptations of the glowing orb. However, Howl's screams were too painful to ignore.

They saw his cage shaking and moving from side to side in the air. He slammed into the sides trying to break out, but the material was able to contain anything and everything Howl threw against it. Kenta could hear spell after spell being cast against the cage, but nothing worked. After some time, the spells slowed.

"Howl! We're coming!" Kenta and Markl stopped when they were near the lever. Kenta was positive if the spell worked, their comrades would be free. However, he feared that releasing the witches and wizards wouldn't do any good without their powers.

"All right, Markl." Kenta pulled his wand from the constraint of his belt. "This is a very powerful spell and can be mistaken for another if not properly done."

Markl gulped and nodded. His arms quivered as the uneasy feeling of messing up crawled in. He was scared to say the least, and his skills would test him in this one moment, this one chance to save Howl and Sophie and quite possibly an entire population of witches and wizards.

Kenta was a little skeptical of their plan. He knew the spell well, but he always performed it with a wizard of higher stature than he was, like Howl. He never expected to be in this situation with a minor apprentice. Though Markl was very wise and skillful for his age, he was not trained in the mage's spells, which were pertinent for many of the dangers Howl had faced in the past.

Kenta pointed his wand to the glowing orb. "Follow as I do."

Markl immediately raised his wand in the same direction as Kenta.

Kenta nodded. "Repeat after me. Kiefse dogaf disfocx, fohalk fouvics saef sidadt bobagh."

Markl's hand began to sweat as he tried remembering the words. Some of them he remembered, just from previous spells Howl had taught him, but others he had never heard of before.

Kenta nodded. "Together."

Kenta touched his wand to the boy's as they repeated the spell. Their wands glowed and a darkness gradually formed from the tips. It shot out, starting from one side of the orb and gradually encompassing it. The darkness would block the effects of the orb that had been absorbing their magic. However, when the orb looked like a half sun, the darkness retreated back into the wands.

Kenta stared in awe. "What?"

Instead of darkness, their wands emitted bolts of electricity in all directions, sparking against the metal prisons hanging from the ceiling. Kenta covered Markl as the sparks continued shooting from the wands. They heard a loud clang, and Kenta raised his head to see where the commotion occurred. One of the prison cages had fallen, electricity running wildly along the sides. The sparks jolted near the locked door, and the creature inside started pounding recklessly.

The animalistic screech caused Kenta and Markl to jump in fear. The pounding grew louder and louder until the last strike flung the metal door across the room, Kenta once again covering Markl for protection.

A soft growl escaped through the room, and Kenta was afraid to witness the monster unleashed. He turned slowly, a long, grizzly beast hiding in the darkness of its cage. The eyes glowed a vibrant green, like the newborn leaves in spring. They were beautiful, but the creature itself was frightening.

Kenta walked backwards slowly, keeping himself between Markl and the beast as it departed from its cage, finding itself in new territory. Kenta heard the electricity from the spell still in full force, and all the cages came tumbling down.

The creature growled fiercely as its brethren joined the freedom from their prison. The creatures came in all forms; wings, claws, sharp teeth, even multiple eyes. Kenta knew this side. He had become one of them at a time. And they were all too far gone.

"Markl, we have to get Howl. Now." Howl's cage had fallen, similar to the others. The door hadn't flung off, but Kenta assumed he was too weak to break through it. Kenta darted his eyes from the creatures nearing them and Howl's cage. He still held his wand, and with a flick of his wrist, he flung the door open.

The creatures jumped and targeted the two wizards, and in a flash Kenta grabbed Markl and rushed toward Howl's cage, locking them all inside. The creatures clawed and pushed and attacked the cage, but they were unable to break it down.

Kenta and Markl breathed heavily, Markl holding tightly to Kenta. Kenta ran his fingers through the boy's auburn hair, trying to keep him calm, though he had difficulty doing that himself.

Lying in the cage, Howl looked weak and broken down to his worst state. His long hair covered the majority of his face, and he lay curled in a ball. His body shook uncontrollably, unable to control his own muscles.

"Howl…" Kenta whispered his name softly, and Howl jolted suddenly from hearing the sound of his name. He looked up slightly, backing away when he saw the intruders in his cage.

"Master Howl, it's us." Markl said, trying to comfort him. "It's Markl and Kenta."

"Howl, you're safe now."

"No I'm not." Howl spoke low, like his life was finished. He was barely audible from the shrieks and cries from their deformed friends. "I feel so weak."

"Don't worry, the light is gone, Howl." Kenta said, inching closer to him. "We'll get you out of this."

Howl rolled his eyes back into his head and collapsed, Kenta's cries mixing with that of the creatures. He rushed to his friend's side and held him up, the wizard completely defeated. He slapped his cheeks multiple times, hoping to wake him up, but it was no use. Howl barely had a breath, consumed by Suliman's power.

"Howl, don't do this to me." Kenta begged, his eyes shutting tightly to restrain the tears. "You can't leave Sophie. You can't leave your family. Markl and Calcifer and that dog and even that crazy witch – I won't let you."

The prison cage shook in all directions, the mindless creatures using all their strength to pry open the metal walls designed to keep them locked inside. The amateur apprentice, the dying wizard, and the tenacious comrade safe inside, but only for so long.

 **Such a cliffhanger! Arrghhh! Sorry, I had to give you something crazy to make up for my lack of writing. I can't promise fast updates, but I can promise that I will not leave this story open-ended. I also may have mentioned a little surprise at the end of my last chapter (which is coming up faster than I had hoped... sad face), so stay tuned... this story is not over yet!**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **pointlesspadding - Thanks for your review! I love you described Sophie's contemplation as a raw moment, it was just something I felt like she would do. And it's true, Howl and Sophie are perfect, like more than perfect. Thanks again! I love hearing everyone's input!**

 **Deadiez - They are probably the best Ghibli couple, you're right. But that may be because they are one of the few who actually get together in the end (Miyazaki, you break my heart but I love it anyways). I took notice to your comment about how Howl escaped, and I made sure to mention that in this chapter. Suliman always has a plan, and Howl escaping for a brief time was a part of it. Thank you for your kind words on my writing, it means so much to hear things like that because I'm usually self-conscious about that sort of stuff. I'm sorry this update took so long, but thank you for being such a great reader!**

 **obsessive-anime-freek-1 - I don't care if you say you love it every time, I love hearing that you love it! It makes me jump for joy to hear you say this is how you envisioned this as how the story should have continued, it means a lot! And I love your enthusiasm for Howl and Sophie, Justin is kinda getting in the way, huh? Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again!**

 **James Birdsong - thanks for the review, always love to hear from my readers!**

 **CarlaMonte - Thanks for your review! Wow, hearing that was awesome, thank you so much. I love any kind of praise, but you just topped it all! Sorry my update took so long, but I thank you for the kind words about my story, they are much appreciated. Thanks again and happy reading!**

 **hyperspeedno.5 - I'm so glad someone caught the references! I love thinking that all Ghibli movies are connected (kinda like the Pixar Theory for Ghibli) so I like incorporating those in. So thanks! I'm glad you like where the story is going and how I worked with the characters, it makes me feel like I've done my job (score!). I showed my boyfriend this comment and he practically said to tell him when this is finished, so who knows! I will continue writing this until it is finished, mark my words! Thanks again!**

 **Thank you again, all of you, for being so patient. I will do my best to update faster and not keep you waiting for so long. Until next time!**


	15. Pause

**Hello fanfiction readers and writers! I'd love to rant on how crazy the last few weeks have been, but with how often I already do that in my author's notes, you probably already know haha :P Anyway, this chapter is very... interesting... and I don't know how else to describe it other than that. If by the end, one of you has a better word, I'm all for it! It is a little shorter than some that I've had, but hopefully questions will be answered and others will arise! Enjoy!**

Sometimes, when someone is in the middle of a traumatic event, time suddenly stops. The world becomes a picture and everything is frozen in space, like a scene in a film paused for an extended amount of time. You remember what the room smelled like, or what you were wearing from the shirt color to if your shoes were tied or not, and you remember the emotions felt. You remember the emotions more than anything else.

Markl's world paused. Howl unconscious in Kenta's arms, Kenta slapping his face and chest and yelling at Howl to wake up, and the monsters. The monsters were the worst. The smell of their grimy breath, like the smell of sewer water, breathing through the windows that lined the cage. Markl could feel their claws graze against the metal that sheltered them from the outside. His skin crawled with bumps with each scratch, like nails on a chalkboard over and over and over again.

Kenta's voice was loud, Markl knew that. But for some reason, his thoughts were much louder. Kenta's voice seemed to fade away as Markl's mind calculated each and every possible solution. The nightmare spell, the titan's strength spell, even combining the noteva and sadi enchantments to create the gavidere curse, rendering all the monsters powerless. Those were some of the most effective and exceptional spells for the situation at hand.

And Markl only remembered their names.

One monster slobbered through the tiny windows. The saliva dripped down the side, but Markl scooted to the middle of the cage to avoid the drops. Markl racked his brain, trying to recall the lines of the spells he studied right before Gwenda entered the flower shop the previous day. Even though none of them would help Howl heal from this, Markl knew they would get them out of this mess. Though Howl wanted to teach him himself, Markl was too eager and wanted to learn on his own.

So he had borrowed Howl's mage spell book.

The mage's spells were powerful. Howl had used a countless number of these old rituals around him, and Markl was always enthralled by them. After Howl had performed a number of the spells at one time, Markl would always sneak up to his room and try them out himself.

Though most of them never worked, he remembered two that did. The first one, he turned his room into the galaxy, where stars and planets surrounded him. He was able to touch the stars and push the planets around with a light touch of his fingers. Markl had never seen so much beauty in his room.

The last one, Markl found more appropriate for this situation. He used this spell to revive a small rodent that was on its last leg, cursed by Howl and almost dead. And before Gwenda interrupted him in the flower shop earlier the day before, he had just gone through that exact spell…

"Come on, Howl. You must fight." Kenta said, holding back a stream of tears. "You can come back from this. I know it." Kenta was working on only one plan: hoping Howl would somehow get out of this mess on his own. His emotions clouded his training, the years of studying magic and perfecting his form and trying to be one step ahead of everyone in his class. But now, in the moment his friend needed him most, he had drawn a blank.

Kenta noticed Howl's animalistic side start to evolve his true form. His fingers turned to bird claws, black raven feathers covered his fair skin, and his face slowly began morphing into a haunting creature. Kenta shook his head and tried snapping some sense into him before it was too late.

The creatures pushed and shoved the metal cage back and forth, causing a disturbance among the three wizards. Kenta held on tightly to Howl while Markl attempted to balance himself, at the same time repeating a spell he had only recited once before.

Markl tightened his eyes shut and drowned out all the noise around him. He concentrated all his power on this one moment, this one spell. "defahr fouvics, aselk dogaf etere…"

Kenta looked up at the boy, watching as his hands wrapped around a glowing ball, a beautiful light shining brightly from within. Kenta recognized the spell he was repeating, though he hadn't thought of it until now.

"Markl…" Kenta whispered, but the young wizard continued undisturbed. He was determined to save his master.

"…defahr fouvics, molied youte artel."

The light grew stronger, and as Markl repeated the spell, the light honed in on Howl. His lifeless body was slowly regenerating, slowly gaining the strength he needed to survive. His original form slowly returned. His breathing regulated, his skin regained its color – his life was coming back again.

"Markl, keep going." Kenta said. The young wizard continued repeating the spell while Kenta regained his own strength. He gripped his wand and breathed in and out slowly, calming his heart and mind. Though small in numbers, these two could outmaneuver the countless numbers of monsters that trapped them inside.

Kenta crossed his legs and whispered a curse from the Elven traditions spell book. Kenta remembered this curse from a long time ago, when a fellow student cursed him for his cruel actions. The curse entailed that any creature with vile intentions be placed under a deep sleep, only to be awaken when the mind purified the creature.

As Markl repeated his spell one last time, Kenta began his curse. He waved his wand in the shape of a V, keeping a steady beat as he hummed and whispered words Markl was unfamiliar with. However, as the older wizard continued chanting, the attacks outside their cage gradually silenced.

Kenta only needed to say the curse once in order for the effects to occur. By the time the last syllable left his lips, all commotion ceased. No snarls, no scratches, no bloodthirsty cries – the monsters had fallen.

Kenta opened his eyes and turned to a frightened Markl. His arms shook with fear as he held his wand with both hands. Kenta shook his head with a smile. "We did it, kid."

"We… we did?"

He raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the tiny windows. "I don't see the monsters attacking anymore. And Howl…"

They turned to the once lifeless Howl who had now returned to a full-fledged mastery wizard. He fluttered his eyes, but before he regained full consciousness, a blackened ghost emerged from his mouth and departed from the cage, vanishing in the air.

Howl breathed in and out heavily, his senses seeming to return to normal. He pushed himself forward, resting a hand on his forehead. He squinted his eyes in pain as the migraine pounded inside his head.

"Howl…" Kenta knelt next to him and grasped his arm. "Howl, you're awake."

Howl grunted. "And I feel like a giant weight slammed into my head."

Kenta chuckled. "Yeah, you might feel like that for a little bit." He helped him sit up and slowly recover from his traumatic torture. Kenta had been through the same ordeal, though his torture was much longer and more painful than what Howl experienced. He had almost forgotten how quick the effects of the glowing orb were.

"Master Howl, you're alive." Markl smiled wide and wrapped his arms around his master's neck, almost to the point of choking him. Howl grunted from the force, but soon embraced his young apprentice who worked so hard to set him free.

"Markl, I am so proud of you."

Markl froze when Howl spoke. He had never heard him say that to him before, and for such a long time Markl thought he never would be as good as Howl wanted him to be. Howl was proud of him; he was proud.

"You… you are?"

Howl nodded. "Although I was unconscious for most of the events, I remember you repeating the blackened heart spell. You must have been practicing on your own, and it most definitely paid off today."

"I remembered the spell when he began the chant." Kenta said. "I was surprised a wizard of his age was capable of enacting such a difficult spell."

Howl titled his head, a sly smirk on his face. "He's my apprentice; never underestimate his abilities." The three laughed heartily and for the first time, were all able to feel some semblance of joy.

Kenta busted the metal door that locked them inside the cage and it flew across the room. The three wizards emerged from the prison, only to find an army of deformed wizards in a deep slumber around them. They slyly evaded the vicious creatures, all while avoiding the blinding light from the glowing orb as they made their way to the opened ventilation. They had all been affected by its power in one way or another, and were not prepared to go through the same turmoil again.

"Howl, we couldn't find Sophie." Kenta sighed. "We waited until nighttime when the guards were less active to start searching, but by morning we had no leads."

Howl growled under his breath. "She's trapped in the highest tower in the Palace. I met her there late last night…" Howl's mind traveled back to the wondrous memories they created during their time together. The feeling of skin on skin molding together, the vulnerability both felt being in each other's presence, and the love they shared. He had never felt that way with anyone, never thought that such an intimate act could possess such qualities. He had never been that vulnerable with anyone other than Sophie.

They climbed inside the vent and flew up, one by one. "How are we supposed to get to her then?"

"We'll find a way." Howl said, determined to not let her go through any more pain caused by him.

Getting through the main entryway of the Palace was simple for three cunning wizards. The invisibility spell that Kenta and Markl used earlier came in handy, and in no time they had found themselves in the Palace gardens. Though beautiful shrubberies and flowers blossomed in this oasis, Howl was haunted by its beauty.

"Howl, look!" The older wizards turned to Markl as he pointed to rows and rows of fighter jets, all lined up in perfect unison under a wide dome.

Howl tilted his head. The war was over; the army bases should have locked the artillery and war vehicles for future purposes. Why would the King keep them behind the Palace?

He shook his head. It was his only way to get Sophie. "I guess we're flying."

Kenta froze. "Suliman may be able to track us if we take them."

Howl sighed. "We have no other choice. Sophie doesn't have powers, and we can't just walk on air all the way to Market Chipping."

"Yes, but–" As Kenta tried persuading Howl otherwise, they were too distracted by the piercing screams echoing from above in the highest point of the Kingsbury Palace.

(-)

Sometimes, when someone is in a situation with seemingly no solution, time suddenly stops. The future seems bleak and haunting and nothing can stop the predictions from coming true. You see things differently than what you had imagined; you see the end result you never thought would come. And time stops just so you can have a moment of peace before the battle.

Sophie's world paused. The slamming of a door, the breeze harsh against the large window, and the terror of a former friend who had become a psychotic enemy. The goose bumps trailed her skin and the room turned cold. She thought in a moment she would freeze and become more vulnerable than she already was. In Justin's presence, alone and no safeguard to protect her, she was susceptible to anything coming her way.

Justin paced back and forth parallel to the window and Sophie. She stood against the bed, fearful of being any closer to him. He shook his head, and then punched his fist into his palm multiple times. Justin continued his pacing, the anger inside of him seeming to rise further and further until he stopped dead in his tracks, his thoughts ruptured.

"I am utterly disgraced by you." Justin whispered, his voice low and raspy. "You agreed to marry me, and in return no harm would come to your precious Howl and his crazy family of wizards and witches. You would have received everything you wanted: gold, jewels, private servants. And this is how you repay me for my generosity?"

Sophie stood up straight, completely baffled. "Generosity? You think this is being _generous_ to me?"

Justin was about to retract, but Sophie walked toward him, her finger pushing him back to the wall with her steps. "You proposed when you knew I was happy with Howl. You lied about being in love with my sister, and then you had her killed. You kidnapped me and _forced_ me into a marriage with you by threatening Howl's life. All of these things… and you think that's generosity?"

Justin had retreated, his back pressed against the wall next to the window. Sophie's finger pushed his chest with force, her anger building up inside. Generosity – Sophie knew generosity, and this was far from it.

Instead of arguing or admitting defeat, Justin cupped Sophie's cheeks and leaned in forcefully. His kiss was so vigorous that Sophie felt him push her farther and farther away from the window until her back legs hit the edge of the bed. His lips were aggressive and violent against hers, and it felt impossible to get him away from her.

She pushed his arms away with as much strength as she could muster. When she seemed free from his grip, she slapped his cheek, the sound resonating throughout the room. Sophie held fists at her side, breathing in and out with rage. Justin had gone too far.

Justin bent to the side, his hand lightly brushing his reddened cheek. He hadn't expected Sophie to react that way with so much anger, so much hatred. He thought she would see things his way once they shared their first kiss. Not some kiss on the cheek that ultimately broke the spell on him, but a true kiss. A true test of how powerful their love was.

She obviously needed more convincing.

Justin shook his head, the corner of his mouth crooked. "You love me. Somewhere deep in your heart, you know you love me."

"No." Sophie said, her lips trembling. "No, I don't. I never have and I never will. My heart belongs to Howl."

Justin stood up straight and held his hand over his chest. "The one thing you can always count on is that hearts change."

Sophie tensed. "Then I'm counting on you to stop this madness."

Justin chuckled softly, taking short steps closer to her. "You'll see things my way soon enough."

In an instant, Justin lunged for Sophie. She quickly rolled to the side away from him, watching as he fell directly onto the bed. He twisted around and laid on his back, Sophie already on the other side of the room. She rushed to the writing desk and her eyes focused on a vase filled with Justin's precious roses. It was an impulsive move, and Justin was already behind her as the idea formed in her head.

He grabbed her arms and tried pulling her back, but Sophie fought hard. She cried for help, her screams sending a flight of doves outside the window fleeing from the scene. She held onto the desk, her nails scratching the wood surface to stay grounded. She lifted one hand and grasped the vase and, in a second, smashed the glass against Justin's head.

His grip released as he lost consciousness and plummeted to the ground. Sophie slowly turned to the result of her actions, the blonde Prince lost in a deep slumber, surrounded by shards of glass and a small pool of blood trickling from his forehead onto the wood floor. The white roses that lay on the ground around him were stained with his red blood.

She screamed louder and sharper, piercing her own ears. She held her arms tightly and leaned against the edge of the bed, slowly sitting on the floor, barely away from Justin. He was a monster; he forced himself upon her, forced her to make decisions she wasn't ready or capable of making. He was prepared to go to extensive lengths just to hear the words 'I love you' come from her lips.

And she killed him.

The tears flowed like a waterfall from her eyes. She never wanted it to come to this. She never thought he was so desperate for her love that he would go so far as to kidnap her, abuse her, and force her into situations she was incapable of understanding. He killed her own little sister in the hopes that Sophie would somehow fall in love with him.

As Sophie cried helplessly, two fighter jets appeared at her window. She heard the wings vibrating outside of the window, and she wiped her eyes clean. Her three wizards had come; they had all finally come for her.

"Howl…" Sophie stood up and ran to the window, struggling with the locks that constrained her. She pushed up four times before hearing a click, and she pushed the window open, the cool breeze blowing her silver hair behind her.

Howl stood at the end of the fighter jet, his hand outstretched to hers. She looked back at the aftermath. Prince Justin's disappearance last year, Sophie's transformation into an elderly woman and eventually falling in love with the wizard Howl, and then saving Justin from his own transformation… if only she knew these events would occur merely from standing up to the Witch of the Wastes and being in the same alley that Howl had been walking down. If only she knew she would feel complete happiness and utter despair at the same time.

Howl noticed the motionless Justin as well, staring at Sophie with concerned eyes. "Did you…?"

Sophie nodded, bowing her head in guilt. She never wanted to be a killer, but she also never wanted to be taken advantage of ever again. Howl pulled her onto the jet and embraced her tightly. She held on for dear life, feeling safe in the arms of the man she truly loved.

Howl kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "Everything will be okay now. We're safe."

Sophie shook her head against his chest. "No, Howl." She looked up at him, her tears shining against the bright sunlight. "We may have beaten them this time, but we will never be safe. Not now, not ever."

 **Sad yet happy ending to this chapter? The world may never know :P Also, I kinda want to apologize for the words I made up, when I read them I thought to myself, "The readers probably think I'm crazy." I wasn't going to put anything in with Justin and Sophie that would have been uncomfortable 1) for you to read and 2) for me to write. It seemed more appropriate that she got of there mostly unharmed, anyway. I was just thinking, like this scene could have totally gone another way, but that's not how I saw Sophie. I knew she was strong enough to fight him off. And now look what's happened! Hopefully our favorite characters can come back from this (sorry for those of you who like Justin in the movie/book).**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **hyperspeedno.5 - Haha the flick of the wrist thing is really cliche, I know :P And thank you, I think my boyfriend is amazing too :) It also kinda shows you that Suliman doesn't always let Justin in on things and goes with what's best for her own self. And thank you for that last comment! I try my best to make my antagonist as conniving and eerie as possible. I wish you good luck with your classes since you said you will be in the same boat as me, and trust me, you will get out of it :) Thanks for your review!**

 **spacehair - Thanks for your review and for putting me on Tumblr! I'm not usually on that site but it's great that people are sharing my work! And thank you for being so patient, I try to get my work out as soon as possible, but so many things get in the way and it's like I never have time to write anymore :/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again!**

 **James Birdsong - Always a pleasure, thanks for your review!**

 **Deadiez - I hate when updates take overly long periods of time. I still feel bad that I make you readers wait a month for updates :( Very good questions, but I can't reveal any spoilers in my replies (and you probably would hate me if I did, too). The surprise will come in due time! And Markl and Kenta are amazing, I love them :) And who knows what will happen to our group, we still have a few more chapters left... Thanks again!**

 **lycheelover14 - from chapter 3. Thanks for your review! I'm sure some people (like you were wondering why I chose Good Cooking Pan Bakery from Kiki's Delivery Service instead of the one in the book. That was a personal choice to add more Ghibli references. I thought it would be interesting if readers would be able to notice the tiny tidbits that I added relating to other Ghibli movies. But thank you for questioning, I haven't been asked about that I believe! I hope you still enjoy my fanfic!**

 **Unikitty84 - from chapter 1. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy this. I hope you keep reading to where I posted this reply. Anyway, thanks again!**


	16. Surprises Around Every Corner

**What? Two updates in one week? That NEVER happens! This weekend, I had soooo much free time I just wrote all the way into the night (it's almost 2:30 in the morning right now) and saw that I finished the next chapter! Boom! Never thought that would happen, honestly. I also want to inform you all that there is a set number of chapters now. I have 18 planned, which means after this there will only be 2 more updates (sad faces all around). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the upcoming chapters and thank you all for your support!**

"I told you from the start that she was bad news." Sophie rolled her eyes after the fifth time Kenta so casually mentioned how he told her so about Suliman. It wasn't as if she didn't know Suliman was a monster; she was just so far in that getting out seemed harder and harder the more she tried.

"Yes, Kenta." Sophie said with an exhausted sigh. "Thank you again, for rubbing it in."

Kenta shrugged. "I can keep going with this."

Sophie turned to him abruptly and bit her lip aggressively. "I'd rather you not."

Kenta raised his eyebrows and smiled in her direction. "I told you so."

Sophie screeched with anger as she clenched her teeth together. She hated being told that she was wrong or made a mistake. She knew her actions probably weren't the best for that situation, but what else was she to do? She had been fooled for so long and manipulated by so many people that she was blindsided by wanting to give everyone happiness. Up until now, she thought everyone could be happy all at once.

"Howl." Sophie crossed her arms at Howl, who held a box half full of his numerous spell books, and was continuing to place the remainder in a way that would fit them all perfectly. "Would you please tell your _lovely_ friend that I don't need to be told a million times that he was right?"

Howl held a rather large spell book and waved his hand over the cover, shrinking it until it appeared as a tiny booklet in his palm. He placed it on a stack of other miniscule books before looking up at Sophie. As mad as she was, Howl was equally as stressed. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Right now, I would appreciate it if both of you would stop bickering and help us pack."

Sophie lowered her gaze and nodded. Once they had returned to the castle, Howl and Sophie made the decision that they weren't safe in Market Chipping anymore, or rather Ingary. The others were frightened to leave, since this had been the only place they truly called home, but in the end, realized it was for the better.

Markl, Howl, and the Witch were all in the process of packing their things and placing them in boxes. The bedrooms – except for Markl's – were all neatly packed and labeled. Kenta and Sophie had started with the silverware and kitchen items, but Sophie was growing tired of his constant need to remind her how much more competent he was at handling situations involving Suliman.

"You're right. I'm sorry, sweetie." Sophie gave him a light kiss before returning to work. Howl had neatly stacked all of his spell books into one box, with room for more if need be. He taught Markl how to shrink objects in order to create more space. They didn't have access to the castle anymore, and moving would have to be done the old-fashioned way this time.

The Witch of the Waste, since she was stripped of her magic, spent most of the time tending to others. She retrieved firewood for Calcifer, food and water for Heen, cleared out her bedroom and bathroom of items to be packed, and let the others use their powers to do the rest. She always looked back on her days as a powerful witch, able to manipulate and distort things at her command. She reminisced those days where people loved and feared her for her abilities.

She smiled slightly as Heen wagged his tail upon receiving a fresh bowl of water. She stroked his head softly. "Nice doggie."

She sat on the couch, taking a cigarette from her pocket and lighting it. Now, she had found a family that loved her even without her powers, and fear wasn't needed to win them over.

Calcifer sat back watching everyone work toward moving. Although he liked their surrogate home very much, he knew that being safe was a number one priority and they needed to do everything to get as far away from Suliman as they could. He also wished he could have helped more than just heat the home and give everyone one last warm bath before moving to wherever they would be safe.

Kenta stacked shrunken forks, knives, and spoons into the kitchenware box and sighed. He was going to miss Howl and his family, since he wouldn't be joining them on their departure. He had a more important mission to carry out, but he needed help from Howl first.

He tapped Howl's shoulder and he turned around. He set the books full of spell books onto the dining table and rested his arm on the top. "Everything all right, Kenta?"

Kenta shook his head. "No. I wish I could say things were fine, but… we left so many of our comrades behind."

Howl bit his lip and nodded. He was ashamed that they couldn't save the other witches and wizards, but if they hadn't left, Suliman would have imprisoned all three of them and Sophie would have been victim to Justin. It was safer to escape while they could and save that battle for a later date.

Howl rested a hand on his shoulder. "We will return and set them free. No one has the right to take someone and abuse them for their power."

"I know." Kenta sat in a chair, and Howl likewise. "I just wish there was something we could have done _now_ to lessen their burden."

"Once we settle in our new home, we will work together extensively to–"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Kenta lowered his chin, but kept his eyes on Howl. Howl raised his eyebrows, gesturing for Kenta to explain. "I am setting out on a journey to find my love."

Howl bobbed his head. "Oh."

"And I thank you for saving me and I'm glad I was able to repay you by helping you bring Sophie home. I don't expect you to help me on this journey since you are responsible for your family, but I need to find her. She was the only thing in my life that brought unconditional happiness, and I yearn to bring that back. I fear something happened to her while I was under Suliman's control, and I need to see if my predictions are true."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you, Howl." Kenta said with an approving nod. "You have been more of a friend to me now than ever."

Howl chuckled. "As I recall, we were hardly friends when we met."

Kenta shook his head with a laugh. "Don't remind me of that. You were always a better wizard and never let me forget it."

Markl walked down the stairs carrying a box filled to the brim with his belongings. Though he used Howl's shrink spell, everything he wanted to take completely filled the box. Toys, clothes, potion ingredients, even his favorite blanket. If he was going to be sleeping in another bed – he hoped this new place would have one for him – he wanted something familiar.

He dropped the box next to Calcifer and wiped his forehead. Heen sniffed around the box, curious as to its contents. Markl sighed. "Man, I'm beat."

"Maybe if you didn't have so many things, you wouldn't be so tired." Calcifer said with a chuckle.

Markl narrowed his eyes at the fire demon. "I _need_ these things."

Calcifer rolled his eyes. It wasn't until now, however, when he noticed everyone in the room, and that someone he knew wasn't there with them. He searched the room again, and was sure someone was missing. "Markl, where is Gwenda?"

Sophie turned to the two with wide eyes. She had forgotten about the servant girl who helped her. She forgot Gwenda met with Calcifer, and apparently Markl as well. She wondered where her new friend had gone.

Markl's eyes lit up as he reached into his cape and pulled out a bouquet of white roses. "Don't worry, I know how to find her."

Sophie stood frozen. "M-Markl, where did you get those?"

Markl pulled a vase from the kitchenware box, returned it to normal size, and placed the roses in, Sophie not daring to take a step closer to the wretched flowers. Kenta seemed unmoved, but Howl was as unnerved by the presence of white roses almost as much as Sophie was.

"Step away, Markl." Howl said as he pushed the child aside. "Let me handle this."

"No, Master Howl! I need those."

Howl was in process of casting a spell to destroy each and every flower in the bouquet, but Markl was quick to cast his first. In an instant, all the flowers turned to dust, save for one. Lying on the table, a disheveled mess, was the blonde servant – finally free.

Gwenda rested her hand on her head. "Ah, I hate been tossed around like a bunch of flowers."

"Gwenda?" Sophie rushed to the girl and helped her down from the table. Markl smiled wide at his accomplishment, and Howl rewarded him with an approving nod. Heen rushed over when he saw Gwenda, recognizing her almost instantly. Soon, the two girls embraced. "I thought something terrible happened to you!"

Gwenda chuckled. "Technically, something bad did happen." She turned her gaze to Markl, who stood proud of saving her. "Thanks, kid. I owe you one."

Markl blushed. "Nah, it was my pleasure."

"I'm just happy you're alive." Sophie said.

"Me too." Gwenda smiled. "I thought I was going to be trapped in there forever." She switched her gaze to Calcifer, who was smiling wide in her direction. She missed Calcifer; even though they had just met the day before, he gave her his trust, something she assumed he didn't just throw around too often.

"I'm glad you're back, Gwenda." Calcifer said. "We're glad."

Gwenda smiled. "Thanks, Calcifer."

"Gwendolyn?" Kenta stood up from the chair and backed away slightly, as if he were staring at a ghost. Gwenda's eyes widened as she felt the same way. Never again did these two expect to see each other ever again.

"Kenta?" Gwenda asked, leaning in as if her eyes were failing her. "Is… is that you?"

Kenta crooked his smile to the side. "It's been too long."

Gwenda licked her lips and crossed her arms. "For me, it hasn't been long enough."

Howl stood next to Kenta, slightly confused. "Kenta, is she the girl you're in love with?"

Everyone stared at Gwenda in awe, Markl and Calcifer dropping their jaws. When they first met Gwenda, she didn't seem like the 'in love' type of person. The Witch of the Waste seemed excited by these turn of events, loving any kind of drama that entered the household. Sophie was simply in shock. She remembered Gwenda's disdain at any magical creature, and her being in love with Kenta didn't seem plausible.

Gwenda threw her head back, laughing loudly and obnoxiously. "Me… in love with him? Oh, God no!"

She snorted slightly in her laugh, causing Calcifer to smile slightly. Kenta wasn't as amused, crossing his arms and turning from her sight. He never expected to see her again, but if they had, he never expected this outcome.

Once Gwenda caught her breath and calmed down, she started to explain. "I've never been in love with Kenta, nor would I want to be for that matter." Kenta narrowed his eyes at her, but she gave him a smug smile and continued. "Kenta here ran off with my sister, Lona, and I haven't seen her since."

The second she said her name, Kenta's eyes glistened and his nightmares became clear. The girl with the blazing red-orange eyes, so much beauty in two glistening orbs. Her beautiful blonde hair flowing in the wind. She was a masterpiece, and the love of his life. She was Lona.

"Lona…" Kenta smiled and closed his eyes. "Her name is Lona."

Gwenda dropped her jaw, not wasting a second to storm over to him and slap that silly grin off of his face. He returned to reality quite quickly. "Are you kidding me? You forgot her name? What is wrong with you?"

Kenta rubbed his cheek, staring slightly upward at the tall girl. "Gwendolyn, I went to work for Suliman and she controlled my mind. I've barely been able to remember my own name since I awoke from her control."

Gwenda breathed a laugh and shook her head in disappointment. "That was your first mistake, working for that witch."

Kenta tightened his fists in rage. "I thought I was helping people."

"And look what happened." Gwenda gestured around the room. She pointed her finger at him. "My sister loved you, and she had to watch you walk away from her. God knows where she is now and what she's been through without you."

Kenta breathed in heavily. He remembered now how much he hated when Lona's sister was around. Whenever they just wanted a moment by themselves, Gwendolyn always seemed to pop in and make sure things weren't getting out of control. She never trusted him. He was relieved when Lona agreed to move out to the Wastes with him, leaving her controlling older sister behind. He hoped that was the last he saw of her.

"I know you have never liked me, Gwendolyn, but I love Lona. And it would help if you could guide me to her."

Gwenda laughed ironically. "Like I would know. You two ran off together and I haven't seen her in almost two years."

Kenta shrugged his shoulders. "Then I'm sure you want to find her as much as I do."

Gwenda crinkled her eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

Kenta sighed, feeling as though he would one day regret what he was about to say. "I can't remember much from before Howl saved me. A few visions here and there, but the majority is lost in my mind. You, as I recall, have what some call a photographic memory, am I mistaken?"

Gwenda clenched her jaw. "You would be correct."

Kenta curved his smile. "You remember how to get back to your home in Porthaven, yes?" Gwenda nodded. "I'm proposing that we work together, since both of us only want Lona to be safe and happy."

"You want _me_ to go with _you_ on some sort of rescue mission to find my sister?" Gwenda asked. Kenta nodded. She bit the inside of her lip and walked to the living room. She had almost forgotten about the others who witnessed their argument. She sat next to the elderly woman and soon Heen jumped next to her, wagging his tail as usual when he was around her.

She stroked his back and sighed. All she wanted was for Lona to be safe. If she was safe with Kenta – which being around magical creatures, Gwenda couldn't see how safe that was – then she accepted her sister's decision. She couldn't control her baby sister's life forever, and for a long time she tried. She continually attempted to keep Kenta out of her life, fearing what wizards were known for. But somehow, they fell in love. And Gwenda couldn't stop it.

Somehow, wizards like Kenta and Howl were able to defeat their power-hungry state of mind and feel affection for humans. It was rare, since wizards were known for preying on humans and settling down with witches, at least in this land. It was near impossible to see those two wizards in the same room, even as friends.

Gwenda felt a hand rubbing her back. She turned to Sophie, who was comforting her. "I lost my sister. Don't miss your chance to find yours."

Gwenda felt pain in her heart after hearing those words. Lettie was like her own sister. She didn't want to lose her real one like she lost Lettie.

Gwenda nodded. She took one glance at Calcifer and Markl. She had grown somewhat fond of the two during her brief visit. Markl smiled wide, giving her a little more confidence. Calcifer blazed beautifully, resting his arms on the firewood and staring at her with mixed emotions. For some reason, he was the only magical creature she seemed to tolerate.

Gwenda returned her gaze to Sophie and nodded. "Okay."

Kenta took a step closer to her. "So, you'll help me?"

Gwenda smirked with annoyance. "I think that's what 'okay' means."

Kenta narrowed his eyes. "I most definitely didn't miss your sarcasm."

Gwenda stood up, Heen jumping down from her lap, and cross her arms, now a wider grin on her face. "Well, get used to it _buddy_!"

Kenta rolled his eyes and turned to Howl. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Howl laughed heartily and slapped his back. "Hey, you asked for it."

Markl stood up straight and stared out the window. "Master Howl, who is that?"

Everyone turned to the window, though only Howl and Kenta noticed from a far off distance two of Suliman's soldiers sniffing around the entrance of the flower shop. Howl quickly locked the door and placed a dozen spells on the door handle alone. Kenta snapped his fingers, moving all the boxes to one location inside a large container. They were mostly packed, anyway, but time was not on their side.

Howl returned to Sophie and held her hands in his, kissing them gently. "We have to leave. Now."

 **Ooooh, gotta get out of there fast! So I'm wondering... did anyone guess the whole Kenta/Gwenda connection? I don't recall getting any reviews on it, but I will check again to see. This was something planned from the beginning that they would know each other, but things kinda changed with how I wanted it, but I love their hate-relationship. Anything else anyone notice? I want details!**

 **P.S. I still have a surprise to let you all in on at the end of the last chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **Kathryn Montague - Thank you for your review! I love Studio Ghibli as well (pretty obvious by my numerous amount of Ghibli fanfics haha). I'm glad you think I'm portraying the characters as their inventors would have, that honestly makes me feel like I'm doing my job right. And this is NOT the last we see of them (2 more chapters to go!) so please keep reading until the end to find out what happens! Thanks again!**

 **spacehair - haha I'm the same way, I forget what stories I'm following and then I get a notification and it's like "YESSS!" I'm glad my story has had this effect on you, I love when I can move my audience :) Thanks again for reviewing!**


	17. Miracles

**Hello readers! I feel like I'm always apologizing for how long these updates take, but this one has by far been the longest and I can't believe I let time slip by. School is finally out for me so you'll see the last update hopefully coming very very soon. It's so sad (at least for me, I don't know what goes on in your mind) to think that this has one more chapter left :( But do not fret! I have continually said there is a surprise at the end of the last chapter and I am so excited to tell you all! I'm wondering if any of you have already guessed what it is, and if you have ideas I'd love to hear them. I'm probably making a bigger deal out of this surprise than I should, but oh well! Kay, you all have been waiting for a loooong time. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

As night fell upon the land of Ingary, the Pendragon family did not rest. This was their final chance; a new start in some land miles away from Ingary; a land where they could be as far from Suliman as possible. Howl, Sophie, and their little family sat in the taxicab, on their way to a fresh start.

Sophie adjusted her hat multiple times, a nervous habit she had in situations such as this. She held a bag full of her belongings over her knees, gulping louder than she had hoped. She didn't know Suliman's current plan, assuming she had one to get vengeance on Howl and her. Maybe the driver was paid to bring them to the Palace. Sophie questioned everything and everyone around her, wondering who was on her side and who was on Suliman's.

Markl sat next to her by the car window, wearing his mage's disguise. He continually shook his leg, bouncing up and down repeatedly with no end. Markl had never been this scared in his life. He had seen the amazing yet horrible things Howl has done, and yet none of that compared to the fear he felt for Suliman. He had seen her powers manipulate and destroy people like him, and knowing that she possessed that power frightened him to the core.

Howl, on the other side of Sophie, turned to the window as the taxicab stopped behind a line of cars. He noticed numerous posters plastered against the nearest building and the ones up ahead. He tapped Sophie to look at them as well. When she looked over, she gasped slightly and covered her mouth. The majority of the posters were arrest warrants for Howl and Sophie ordered by Madame Suliman.

Howl wrapped his arm around Sophie and held her close, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He spoke soft words of reassurance, trying to calm her fast-paced heart. He was doing everything possible to keep her safe – to keep her safe from the Royal Family. He risked his own life for her, and would do the same every day for the rest of his life if need be. She was the most important person in his life, and he would die just to keep her safe from Suliman.

In the metal box Howl held, Calcifer sighed and flicked a piece of molten wood to the wall. He felt trapped, confined to a small box. It was better this way, he knew that; but Calcifer wished he was able to do more. He felt constrained by his demon form, unable to do something worthy or heroic. He rested his arms on the piles of sticks used to keep him alive and, as he stared through the multitude of holes through the top, wished he was up there instead.

Kenta and Gwenda sat across from the Pendragon family, both separated to each end of the taxicab by the Witch of the Waste holding Heen. Gwenda crinkled her nose a few times, wondering if it was just the old hag or there being far too many people crammed together in a small space.

Kenta and Gwenda caught eyes and immediately turned away from each other. They were both unsure how they would be able to spend every waking moment in each other's presence. Gwenda was still uncomfortable around magic, and Kenta was a full-fledged wizard. She knew she would have to deal with random things popping up or quite possibly little annoying tricks to anger her. Whether she wanted to or not, she knew that eventually she would have to get used to him for the sake of Lona.

Kenta rested his chin on his palm, staring at the bustle of cars in the nighttime. He loved Lona above everything and everyone. The way Howl spoke about Sophie was nearly the same feeling. Kenta would travel from far off lands to the depths of the Kingsbury Palace if he thought he could find her. Having her overbearing sister helping him caused some problems, but he knew that Gwendolyn was the only way he'd come anywhere close to being reunited with his love once more.

The taxicab came to an immediate halt, and Sophie's heart fell out of her chest. She squeezed Howl's hand to the point where he silently yelped at the pain. He loosened her grip, hoping she would calm herself enough to keep the driver skeptical of their identities. Howl was skilled in showing outward composure, but inside his mind was racing against his heartbeat.

"We're here." The driver said with an upbeat tone. Howl opened the door – whilst holding Calcifer in his temporary cage – and stepped out first, keeping the door open for the other passengers to leave. Once everyone was free from the tight space, Kenta went to the trunk to remove their luggage. Howl walked to the driver's window and handed him a dozen gold coins.

The driver held the coins in his shaky hands, his mouth dropping at the sight of the gold. "B-but sir! This is terribly too much. I… I couldn't possibly accept this."

"Please, take it. I have more than I know what to do with." Howl smiled and nodded, waiting for the driver to do the same before departing. Kenta slammed the trunk closed and tapped on the top, indicating that the driver was free to leave. The taxicab drove off into the night as the sound of a passenger train resonated into the train station. Sophie turned to Howl, holding her hat on her head as the wind picked up. He nodded in reassurance. They had one more obstacle left before they were free.

Howl left Calcifer in Markl's hands as he approached Sophie and held her hands in his. "Do not be fearful, my love. I will not let anyone come between us ever again."

"But what if Suliman finds out that we left? What if her henchmen are already here?"

"Then we will fight. Forever, until our last breath, we will fight to keep our freedom."

Sophie stared into his eyes, watching the determined look on his face increase with confidence. Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and softly pressed her lips against his. Howl gently brushed his hands against her cheeks as they expressed their love through a simple, affectionate act.

Gwenda coughed loudly. "Ugh. I hate romance."

Kenta rolled his eyes at her comment. Ever since he had known her, she was always vile toward love and romance. He remembered Lona mentioning that it was mostly due to their parents' separation, but Kenta couldn't believe that was the only reason. She seemed to despise more than just that.

Heen barked and wagged his tail in the Witch's arm and she set him on the ground. The little dog rushed over to Gwenda and rubbed his nose against her leg. Gwenda smiled and bent down, running her fingers down his back.

The Witch laughed lightly. "You'll find someone, darling. Believe me."

Gwenda raised her eyebrows. "But I'm not looking for love. I'd rather stay as far away from it as possible."

The Witch cackled loudly and slapped her knee. Gwenda narrowed her eyes and turned to the boys, watching Markl and Calcifer joke around with each other. Markl spoke in his deep, wizardry voice to sound more professional. Heen wagged his tail and spun around, although Calcifer simply rolled his eyes. He touched Markl's beard lightly to spark a flame and the boy jolted with fear, smacking his beard to put it out. Gwenda smiled at their childish behavior. She loved their banter.

Gwenda returned to the Witch and noticed her creak a smile. "Don't write yourself off yet, darling. You're closer than you think to finding what's inside your heart."

Sophie and Howl departed and breathed heavily, their foreheads pressing into each other. Howl continued stroking her cheek. He loved the way her hair fell on her face, the way her eyes sparkled even in the dark, and most of all, the way she could liven his faith even when they both thought that all hope was lost.

Sophie couldn't let him go. She wanted to hold him forever and forget about the horrible things she had done to him and to their family. Looking into his eyes, she knew he was the one. She knew from the moment Howl saved her from the falling bomb that he was her savior. She loved everything about him, even the things he wanted to change about himself and the mistakes he had made. She loved him unconditionally.

"Last train to Magnol, Ovela leaving in five minutes!" Howl and Sophie turned to the conductor on the platform. He and the other employees directed the passengers to the entrances. Some held their loved ones and cried, others waved with cheerful eyes and promising words. Ovela was far from Ingary, and hopefully far enough from Suliman.

Howl turned to Kenta, only mustering a long, exhausted sigh. They had been through so much in the last few days. It was surprising that only three days ago, he had saved his friend and brought him home. They had grown a great deal since their time in Suliman's apprenticeship. They were the few who survived her terror. Now, their new missions would test their skills and abilities.

Kenta nodded. "We'll keep Suliman busy. We'll try to keep her focused on Ingary."

Howl bit his lip and smiled. "Thank you, Kenta. You have helped my family in so many ways. I don't know how else to thank you."

They patted each other on the back in an embrace as brothers would. Howl felt as close to him as if he had a brother. He knew this wasn't the last they would see of each other – but for now, it was goodbye.

Sophie smiled to Gwenda. Though they only had been friends for a short while, they instantly felt a connection. She reminded her a lot of her sister, although Gwenda was far more hardheaded and stubborn. Sophie sniffled slightly as she knew this was goodbye. Hopefully not forever, but for now.

"I'll miss you." Sophie said as they embraced. She shed a tear as the two held each other closely. They didn't wish for it to come to this, to be on the run and separated by an evil sorceress. However, it was for the best. They each had a mission to complete, and eventually life would slow down and they would take a moment to appreciate it.

"You be safe there." Gwenda said through her tears. It was rare for Gwenda to cry, but Sophie reminded her so much of Lettie it was like saying goodbye to her best friend all over again. "If that evil witch ever gets near you guys we'll be there in a heartbeat."

Sophie nodded. "Thank you. Good luck finding your sister. I know you will."

Gwenda thanked her as they parted. Howl held Sophie's shoulder and they took a few steps back. The train whistled once more, signaling the soon departure. Kenta hailed another taxicab, one hitting the breaks immediately upon seeing his hand rise. He and Gwenda walked away from the Pendragon family, waving goodbye once more.

Each person held one bag except the Witch, so Howl carried two. He led the family to the station and they entered through the nearest entrance onto the passenger coach. There were hardly any compartments left for a family of their size as they searched through coach after coach for a free compartment. Markl rushed ahead and looked inside each one, apologizing when he saw the occupants staring in awe at the strange old man holding a metal box.

Howl and Sophie kept their heads low. If they had seen the criminal posters around town, most likely the passengers had as well. Suliman would stop at nothing to keep them under her thumb, under her spells and magic. No longer would Sophie let her control them again. No longer would Sophie fall victim to her powers again.

Howl linked arms with the Witch of the Waste, hoping people would see them as mother and son to lower the suspicions. The Witch smiled and turned to Howl. "So, where are you taking me, young man?"

The hairs on his neck stood up and his skin crawled with goose bumps. The Witch of the Waste always knew how to make him feel uncomfortable.

Heen followed Markl as the boy held Calcifer in the metal box. Calcifer rested on his fiery palm in sheer boredom. Markl was a little rough handling him as he rushed through the coaches, but surprisingly that wasn't what bothered him. He knew it would be quite some time before he would be set free from this cage.

Markl finally found a free compartment where they could all sit away from the other passengers and their odd stares. Markl felt safe behind his disguise, but he did recognize a few passengers as previous customers of Howl's. One girl pulled on her mother's sleeve and pointed to him in recognition.

"Mommy, look! Look at the little old man!" She shouted. Her mother scolded her for acting so inappropriate in a public setting, but Markl quickly hid in the compartment. He closed the glass door behind him and removed his disguise. Markl had served many of Howl's customers and some stopped by regularly. He saw a few heads turn in his direction before hiding, but he wasn't sure if anyone had noticed him.

"Markl, you need to relax." Calcifer echoed from inside the box. Markl lifted the top to reveal the fire demon inside. "If you make a scene, people will become suspicious."

"I know." Markl said with an exhaustive sigh. "I'm just nervous. I didn't think people would recognize me in my disguise."

Howl, Sophie, and the Witch noticed Heen wheezing and scratching at the compartment Markl quickly entered. Howl rushed forward to stop the dog from drawing too much attention and opened the door. Sophie held the Witch's arm as they passed by passengers in the open seating. One lady and her husband sat near the window, but the woman's gaze turned to Sophie. She pulled her hat to cover her face, hoping her mother's former employee wouldn't recognize her.

The two women finally reached the compartment. When Sophie closed the door, she took her hat off and exhaled an exhausted sigh. The compartment was very extravagant for a passenger coach. An elegant chandelier with glistening jewels shone above two booths, each one fit for at least four people. Howl placed their luggage in the overhead carrier, taking the one in Sophie's grip without her noticing. Markl placed Calcifer's box on the windowsill that overlooked the platform. The Witch sat next to the boy, holding Heen on her lap as the dog wheezed.

Howl extended his hand to Sophie. "It's okay. All we have left is to show the conductor the false passports and we'll be safe."

Sophie nodded rapidly. She reached for his hand, hers shaking from the nerves. Howl pulled her closer to embrace her. She wanted to burst into tears again, but this time for happiness. They were free.

The whistle blew and the Pendragon family could hear the screeching wheels of the front car even from their position. Sophie and Howl embraced further, unable to hold each other any closer. Howl pressed his chin into Sophie's shoulder as he bit his lip. They were safe. They were finally on their way to freedom.

But as soon as the train started moving, it came to an abrupt halt.

Calcifer's box slid across the windowsill and Markl leaped to catch him. He caught the box before it slid off, almost pouring out the fire and ashes. Heen wheezed as his eyes grew wide and the Witch laughed in response.

Howl held Sophie and kept them in balance. When the train came to a full stop, Howl looked around to make sure everyone was all right. Markl returned to his seat, this time holding Calcifer's box. The Witch still held Heen, but the dog was shaking uncontrollably.

Sophie widened her eyes. "What was that, Howl?"

He narrowed his eyes to the compartment door, his suspicions increasing with every second that passed. Howl closed his eyes and his mind transported to the front car. He saw the train operator holding the gears while he spoke to a man on the platform. Howl couldn't see the man, but the train operator allowed him to board.

When he did, Howl's mind returned and he almost fainted.

"Howl!" Sophie caught him before he fell and kept him standing. He adjusted his stance and breathed in heavily, still in shock.

"Howl, what is it?" Sophie asked.

"We have to hide." He turned to Sophie, a defeated look on his face. "Prince Justin is here."

Sophie widened her eyes and took a few steps backward until she hit the back of the booth. Her mind was torn between what she saw and what she had just heard heard. She killed him; she hit him with the vase and he bled on the floor right in front of her. She was sure he was gone.

But could that really have done the job? She was so in shock during that moment that maybe her mind had tricked her. Deep inside, Sophie wanted him dead so he would finally leave her alone. But now she questioned if she had actually done so.

"I didn't kill him…" Sophie said in realization. Howl shook his head. She sat down on the plush cushiony seat, but her entire being was filled with discomfort. They were finished.

Howl turned to Markl, the young wizard bowing his head in gloom. He listened to their conversation, realizing they wouldn't make it any farther than this. The Witch sighed and ran her fingers down Heen's back, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I thought you were better than this, Howl." The Witch said. "And you were so close to the end. I've never seen you give up just from the sight of someone."

Howl flexed his muscles and held his fists at his side. "I'm not giving up. I won't give up until my last breath."

The Witch smirked. "Then prove it."

"Markl." The boy looked up, his eyes filled with fear and a couple teardrops. Howl walked over to him and knelt before him. "You know the invisibility spell."

Markl nodded. He had used it in the Palace with Kenta on their search for Sophie. Not only were the guards unaware of the two wizards, but they also couldn't hear Markl chant the spell, which made it that much more effective. He was nervous at first, but once Kenta started to praise him for his skills, he relaxed and gained more confidence in his abilities.

"If we both chant it, the spell will work tenfold." Howl said. "We may be able to hide our luggage as well to make it seem like this room is completely vacant."

"You really think it will work?" Sophie asked, and Howl nodded.

From inside their compartment, they heard the conductor blow his whistle. Howl pressed his ear to the glass door to listen. "Attention, passengers! Prince Justin of Ingary is under legal obligation to conduct an investigation. He would appreciate it if you all would give your undivided attention."

"Thank you." Howl growled when he heard Justin's calm and proper voice speak. "As your conductor just mentioned, I am investigating to find someone. A criminal."

The passengers gasped, light whispers floating around the train car. Howl bit his lip in anger. Criminals, he called them. The only crime Howl saw in all of this was forcing someone into a marriage. But he knew the Royal Family would go to far lengths to get whatever they wanted.

"Quiet!" The conductor shouted, and in an instant the train car fell silent.

Prince Justin continued. "I am looking for this man. His name is Wizard Howl Pendragon, and I assume most of you here have heard the name by the looks on your faces. I will have my guards first search the open seating and then they will continue to the enclosed compartments."

Howl returned to Markl and sat across from him. He held his hands out and Markl placed his on top of Howl's. Howl raised his eyebrows and nodded, looking for a response from his young, yet extremely talented apprentice. Markl nodded, and then they chanted.

Sophie didn't see anything change in the compartment. In fact, it was as if the two were simply just chanting a dead spell. They were still visible, which frightened her. She turned to the glass door and caught her breath. Standing right there, looking straight at her, was Prince Justin.

Her heart froze, not a beat pulsing through her body. Howl and Markl continued to chant, but Sophie thought it was futile.

Justin opened the door and walked in, although he stared out the window as if none of them were there. The guards that accompanied him stayed in the hall, waiting for Justin's orders. Sophie turned to the Witch as the old lady giggled softly to herself.

Sophie crinkled her eyebrows, but the Witch smiled. "He can't see you, darling. In fact, he can't even hear you!"

Sophie turned to Justin, watching him gaze out the window. He tapped his fingers, one after the other against his cane in a slow beat. Underneath his perfectly trimmed blonde hair, Sophie noticed a patch of dried blood and stitches.

He couldn't see them; he was oblivious to the invisible people sitting around him, the wizards holding hands and chanting a spell to keep them hidden. It amazed Sophie that such a simple spell could keep them safe.

"There's no one in here, Your Majesty." One of the guards said.

The conductor scratched his chin. "I'm surprised. We almost never have empty compartments."

Prince Justin chuckled softly. "I guess we will continue our search elsewhere for Wizard Howl Pendragon and his family."

He turned around fully, facing the entrance. He took a few steps forward and the others outside left to the next compartment.

Before Justin closed the door, he turned slightly to where Sophie sat, whispering, "Remember who your white rose is, Sophie."

Sophie breathed heavily and sat frozen in her seat. He knew. How could he have known they were there? Justin walked out and closed the door behind him, making his way through the train car to search the other compartments. When they were sure he was out of sight, Howl and Markl ended the spell.

Howl turned to Sophie and she embraced him. "Oh, Howl. I thought we were caught for sure!"

Howl ran his fingers through her short, silver hair and pulled her closer to him. "I will never let that happen."

Markl took Calcifer's box and held him close. He noticed that Calcifer didn't have much to stand on, so he took a few sticks from his cloak and placed them inside to brighten his fire. The Witch of the Waste smiled wide and cackled, making sure Heen was secure in her arms. The little dog wheezed loudly as he tried to fight the old lady's grip, but soon stopped his struggle, laying his head on her arms in defeat.

Howl held Sophie's chin and she looked up into his eyes, the eyes of the man she fell in love with. It seemed like they had been together forever, though it had only been one short year. Every day felt like a dream with him by her side. No matter how many times they fought, no matter how many times he left on a mission with no way to know if he was safe or when he would return, she always loved him.

Not too long after, the train whistled and started moving once more. Markl smiled wide and turned out the window, watching as the people waved to those on the train. Sophie leaned against Howl, the stress of the day's events finally hitting her. Howl kissed the top of her head and told her to rest, that it would be a long ride before they reached Ovela.

And with that, Sophie closed her eyes on the only town she ever knew.

 **So Justin's not dead?! What? I bet some of you caught that (I know someone in the comments did, you smart person you). But now everything is going somewhat how they planned and they are on their way to Ovela (literally just a word I made up, I couldn't find much on it except for some companies I guess). ONE MORE CHAPTER... ONE MORE CHAPTER... OMG! Thank you all for your support and for reading, commenting, or even just passing through. It really means a lot to have so many people enjoy my writing. And with that, I give you...**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **NekoChibiChan-sakurastar14 - Actually, I originally had it that Kenta and Gwenda were in love, but after creating her character and seeing her personality, I thought they didn't match up anymore. I also figured that Kenta and Gwenda needed something in common after that so then I created Lona. But thank you for reviewing and sharing your thoughts!**

 **Sydney - Thank you for all your reviews! It makes me happy that someone likes my writing so much! And sorry for the cliffhangers, they're so much fun to write but not so much to read haha!**

 **we are the champions - You guessed it! That wouldn't have killed him. I wanted to look at it from Sophie's POV and she was so determined to get him out of her life that her mind tricked her into thinking he was dead. But thanks for sharing your thoughts and commenting!**

 **Juliastes - The grand finale is just a short chapter away, so please keep reading! Thank you for your support!**

 **Deadiez - You are correct, Markl is definitely mastering his magic. And yeah, with Sophie and Justin in the chapter 15 scene... I was a little uncomfortable having it go any further, but I figured the general idea was there. It's a very powerful moment whenever I read it and it kinda makes me cringe sometimes. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you keep reading until the end!**


	18. New Beginnings

**Drum roll please... for the LAST CHAPTER! I didn't think it would come to this point. Honestly, I never wanted this story to end. But here it is, and I hope you all enjoy it. And like I promised, there is a surprise at the end of this chapter, just be sure to read the author's note. Okay, I'll let you guys get reading now. Enjoy!**

The screech of the train whistle immediately woke Sophie as they approached the small town of Magnol. Sophie squinted at the bright sunlight that pierced through the window. A field of trees flew by as the train sprinted across the tracks, its destination only a few minutes away.

Sophie looked around at the sleeping passengers, all of them leaning against something or someone in a deep slumber. Markl still held Calcifer's box tucked under his arm. The Witch of the Waste leaned against the side of the compartment, Heen sleeping peacefully next to her. Sophie turned to Howl, who held his gaze out the window. She wondered if he had slept at all or if he had stayed awake all night to keep watch.

Sophie snuggled under his arm and he naturally pulled her closer to him. She ran her fingers over his chest, which captured his attention and he soon realized that she was awake. He looked down at her and smiled softly, like his lips were pulled up by strings. She blew him a kiss and, with his free hand, he pretended to catch it.

Sophie giggled softly. She couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the atmosphere or the feeling of knowing they were far from Suliman and her schemes, but Sophie felt calm. For once since Justin first proposed to her, she felt calm.

"Sophie." Howl whispered. He pointed out the window. "Welcome home."

Sophie sat up and leaned over Howl to see what he was pointing at. She smiled wide as the fields of corn and rice and beans rushed passed the moving train, blowing softly in the wind. The small town of Magnol stood in the distance, no building taller than three stories from what Sophie could see. One truck carrying a heavy load of crops drove next to the train on the country road, matching its speed. This was what they needed – a nice, small farm town far away from Ingary.

Sophie turned to Howl, his smile so innocent and warm. His eyes like a cloudy rainstorm glistened in the morning sunlight. He brushed his fingers through her starlight hair slowly, carefully trying not to pull hard on the knots. Sophie laid her head on his chest and exhaled slowly, bearing the softest smile.

When the train pulled into the station, the Pendragon family wasted no time in removing their luggage and slyly departing from the train, hoping the conductor wouldn't see them escaping. Howl found it easy to evade the conductor's curiosity by continuing with the invisibility spell whenever he walked by.

Howl led the family to the nearest exit. He held Sophie's hand as she jumped onto the platform, then did the same for the Witch of the Waste as she slowly made her way down. Markl held Calcifer's box as he jumped onto each step before landing on the platform with the others. Howl checked to make sure they were all together when he heard a soft wheezing from behind him.

Heen stood at the exit, stepping forward slightly and then backing away extremely. He was too afraid to jump down. Howl sighed and shook his head. Heen jumped with excitement when Howl reached his arms toward him to carry him down, and the joyful dog leaped into his arms.

"Don't worry, little guy." Howl said as he rubbed his back.

The Witch smiled. "Aww, look at these two. A match made in heaven."

Howl rolled his eyes at the old woman and set Heen on the platform. He looked around the group to do another head count, only this time Sophie was missing.

He stretched his neck to see above the crowd, but Sophie was not among them. His heart started to race, wondering where she could have gone or if something terrible had already happened to her without him noticing. He jerked his head all around, until the beautiful silver hair came into view.

"Sophie!" Howl called out. She turned around, a wide grin present on her face. Howl creased his eyebrows inward, wondering what she looked so happy about. An older woman stood next to her, displaying a very perky and enthusiastic personality. Sophie pointed to Howl and waved for him to come over.

Howl held the luggage and rushed over to her, the others following suit. He dropped the bags and turned to Sophie, hoping to get some answers.

Sophie smiled. "Nigel, darling." Howl raised his eyebrows. Nigel. He had almost forgotten they were in hiding and the first step to stay under the radar was to live under false identities. Nigel and Louisa, the happy couple from Ingary.

The older woman smiled softly, vaguely showing her chipped and worn teeth. Her faded blue dress flow straight to her knees and the sleeves went past her elbows, a very modest and traditional look – nothing of what the people in Kingsbury would consider fashionable. The wrinkles on her skin begged her to age in her eighties, but her bright appearance took those years away.

Sophie gestured to the woman. "This is Donna. She was waiting for her husband who was on the train with us and we started chatting."

"Oh, did you now?" Howl said. He found it smart of Sophie to start talking with the residents of this town. Hopefully, this Donna woman would help them find a place to stay at. With a family of four, along with a dog and a fire demon in need of a fireplace to reside, it would be tricky to accommodate everyone.

"Hello, sweet pea." Donna said, stretching her hand in his direction. "Louisa here was just telling me all about you. But why did you call her Sophie back there?"

Howl laughed nervously, but Sophie took control. "Ho- uh, he likes to call me that sometimes. My name is Louisa Sophie Jenkins."

Another familiar title. Howl was pleased with how well she was handling the situation and coming up with ways to divert the people they met from the truth. It was better this way that no one in Magnol – or better yet Ovela – knew that Howl Pendragon and the runaway bride of Prince Justin were hiding within their borders.

"Oh, what a lovely name." Donna said. She turned her head to the side and noticed the Witch and Markl standing quietly behind Howl. She waved to them with a smile. "Such a beautiful family, too."

"Oh, yes." Sophie said, making her way to the two. "This is our son, Michael, and Nigel's mother, Irma.

"How adorable." Donna said as she tried her best to bend down to Markl's height. "He looks like a strapping young boy."

Markl cleared his throat and stood straight, holding Calcifer's box behind his back. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh, and such manners for a boy of his age!" Donna turned to Sophie. "You two have done well raising him already."

"We just moved here from Ingary." Howl said. "Actually, we haven't figured out much since we left. It would be helpful to know of homes that would fulfill our family's needs."

Donna clasped her hands together. "Of course! I was hoping to hear a little bit more about you and your family."

"Donna?" A raspy voice called from a far distance. An older man slowly walked toward the group, Donna waving excitedly.

"Thomas, look!" Donna shouted. "I've made some friends!"

"Of course you have." Thomas said, his cane helping him move forward. "You busy bee, my beautiful Donna always more social than this old geezer."

Donna blushed. When Thomas finally reached them, she wrapped a shaking hand around the arm that held his cane. She lightly kissed his cheek and he did so likewise.

"This is my husband, Thomas." Howl nodded and shook the man's dry hands. Thomas hunched over slightly, making him appear shorter than what he could have been. His grey hair was thinning and his skin wrinkled like his wife's. Even in their old age, they acted like they were years younger.

"Pleasure to meet you." Thomas said.

"I was just going to invite them over for tea." Donna said. "Wouldn't that be nice? And I was thinking they could rent out the cottage."

Sophie bobbed her head. "You were… going to give us a place to live?"

Donna turned to her. "Why, of course! A nice, young lady like yourself stopping to talk to an old hag like me is hardly what I get day to day!" Donna slapped her knee as she laughed heartily.

Sophie smiled and turned to Howl. They had a place to live.

Donna calmed herself as she continued. "I like you and your family, even if we've only just met. If you'd like, I think we should sit down and talk things through, don't you think?"

Sophie nodded excitedly. "Yes, that would be lovely, Donna. Oh, thank you so much." Sophie embraced the older woman, shocking her. Donna was used to people passing her by while she waited for her husband on the train. When Louisa spotted her and asked her questions, she felt happy. No one other than her friends in town took the time to socialize with her, and she had a feeling that Louisa and her family were good people.

Sophie turned to Howl and nodded. She hadn't expected her meeting this woman to automatically give them a home. She assumed Donna would mention hotels or apartments to help them get started. This was the last piece of the puzzle – their future was secured, thanks to Donna and Thomas.

(-)

As the sun began to set on the small town of Magnol, Sophie set the table for dinner. She placed the last plate on the table, then directed her attention to the silverware. It never ceased to bring a smile to her face – for an entire month, she knew she would always need four place settings.

Howl hadn't even thought of going away on a mission. Now that they were away from Ingary, where the majority of magic resided, Howl had no need to leave with her questioning his whereabouts. She knew exactly where he was, where he should have been.

Howl hadn't worked a day in his life, but Thomas helped him find a job working on his farm. Shucking corn or grinding wheat, planting seeds and tending to the crops, sometimes even tending to the livestock. It was hard work, Sophie knew, but Howl seemed to enjoy it. Somehow, he liked earning something without the use of magic.

As Sophie placed the last spoon next to the plate, she turned to the Witch of the Waste, now referred to as Grandma Irma. She seemed to like that name very much, and asked that they called her Grandma Irma from now on. Even though she looked back on her days as a beautiful, younger witch, she came to the realization that she was an older woman, and should be treated as such.

She rushed like a penguin hobbling over to the living room couch with her newest book in hand. Grandma Irma had taken a liking to the local library, and every so often would make the short walk through town to pick out a new book. Sophie didn't know what kind of books she read, but it kept her busy most days which pleased Sophie.

Sophie walked to the stone fireplace. It rounded upward, giving Calcifer an arched opening to socialize and regenerate his firepower. It was a much different setting for him, usually having a wider space to work with. However, it only required more frequent cleaning to keep the ashes from piling so quickly. Other than the slight inconvenience, he seemed to like it.

Calcifer reached for a log and set it atop the ashes. "Hey, Sophie, what's the grub tonight?"

Sophie sighed. "Corn and vegetable soup."

"So, the usual, huh?"

"Howl doesn't want to buy expensive produce. He wants to live… normally." Sophie smiled at the last word. Normal. She never thought she would ever be able to say they lived like a normal family, like normal people. They worked for their money, paid for what they could with what they had, and repeated with that lifestyle. It was more predictable than the tossup of using magic.

Of course, they still used magic when needed. Calcifer heated the home to the best of his ability, Howl placed spells on the doors and windows to keep them safe during the night, and he still trained Markl on a regular schedule. They would never leave magic behind forever.

They heard a knocking at the door and Sophie walked toward the doorway. She only got two steps in before watching the door tilt sideways, causing her to grasp the arm of the couch and rest her weight against it. Her head pounded like a hammer pressing nails against her. She breathed heavily and tried focusing on one object, hoping the slanted view would somehow go away.

"Are you okay?" Calcifer asked, leaning to his side to get a better look at Sophie's face. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, which only increased Calcifer's worry. A few moments later, Sophie stood up straight and regained control.

"I'm fine, Calcifer." Sophie said with a light smile. "Thank you. I just felt a little dizzy is all."

He nodded, hoping that was all.

The knocking continued, and Sophie went to answer. Outside, Donna stood with Markl and Heen. The second he saw Donna, Calcifer hid from sight, as he did with any other visitor. Markl rushed in with Heen close behind, the little dog wheezing with excitement. Donna chuckled at the two.

"I picked up a couple strays for you." Donna joked.

Sophie smiled. "Just what I need."

Markl held four gold coins and two silver in his hand, gesturing toward Sophie. "Mr. Bowen paid us for the week."

Sophie nodded and took the money, placing it in her apron pouch. Markl and Heen delivered newspapers across town. At first, when Howl said Mr. Bowen offered Markl the job, Sophie was nervous since they were still new to the town. However, now that most everyone knew of them and were all acquainted, her worries slowly drifted away. She had been so adjusted to the idea of questioning who to trust that it carried to Magnol, where everyone was as friendly as Donna and Thomas.

"Now go wash up, dinner will be ready soon." Markl nodded and rushed to the bathroom. Sophie gestured for Donna to enter as she filled Heen's bowl with food and water. The poor, old dog drank almost the whole bowl because of the amount of walking and running he did to keep up with an energetic kid like Markl.

Donna went to the living room and sat next to Irma. "I see you've been visiting the library very often."

Irma looked up at smiled. "Oh, yes. It's very lovely. There's so many books I don't think I'll be able to finish them all in my lifetime."

Donna smacked the air playfully. "Please, Irma. You're only as old as you think you are. At least, that's what I keep telling myself."

The two women laughed heartily, Sophie listening off in the distance. She loved how well everyone fit in with this town. The people, the jobs, the socialization… it was everything Sophie dreamed they would have. A fresh start – a new beginning.

"Would you like some tea, either of you?" Sophie offered, preparing the kettle.

Both nodded and she set the kettle atop of Calcifer, who still hid his face from Donna's view. Sophie hadn't been able to understand how magic worked in Ovela. In Ingary, it was such a prevalent topic. Everyone knew of a witch or wizard, and Suliman was by far the most famous of them all. Here, Suliman was as close as they knew of magic, and only because she was a high political figure as well.

It was better they lay low about their origins.

When the kettle screeched, she quickly took it off and poured the hot water into the three cups she placed on the coffee table. They each took a few sips, enjoying the calming effects. Sophie sat on the carpet facing the two older women, and they chatted for what seemed like hours. She hardly realized her tea was out because of how long they talked. The typical gossip in Magnol – which Donna was keen to stay up-to-date on – was the first thing on her mind, but Donna also wanted to check in on the newest residents of their small town.

"So, the cottage is working for you all?" Donna asked as she sipped the tea again.

Sophie nodded. "It's perfect. Thank you so much. And I promise, once Nigel gets paid for the week, we'll have the rent for this month in full."

Donna waved her off. "Please. The rent is very flexible. If you ever need more time, I completely understand."

"Thank you." Sophie stood up to take her empty cup to the kitchen, though her lightheadedness pressed harder. She raised her hand to her forehead, trying to push the pain and discomfort away.

Donna stood up and approached her. "Louisa, sweet pea, are you all right?"

Sophie nodded, though her eyes squinted in pain. "I'll be fine. Just a dizzy spell is all."

"For how long?"

"A couple weeks now. Every so often, usually when I'm getting out of bed or working too hard around the house."

Donna raised her eyebrows. "I might know what it is."

Sophie opened her eyes. "You do?"

Donna smiled and lightly clapped her hands. "You might be pregnant, Louisa."

Sophie dropped her jaw, but eventually laughed heavily. "Oh, Donna. Please, I mean… me being pregnant… there's just no way."

"Are you sure?"

Sophie shrugged, thinking of all the times her and Howl would wait until everyone was sound asleep to stay up half the night expressing their love for one another. She very much enjoyed those intimate moments, but they happened so rarely since the transition. Usually if Howl had a rough day at work he would immediately fall asleep before she even cleared the table from dinner. But other days, when things were going well, they knew how the night would turn out.

But the thought of being pregnant – though highly unlikely – still frightened her.

Donna winked. "I should be off. Give Nigel my regards." Sophie led her to the door after Donna said her goodbyes. Once she closed the door, Sophie exhaled deeply.

Pregnant. What an absurd idea. That would mean she and Howl weren't being careful. They weren't even in wedlock yet, which in many places around Ovela and even Ingary was strongly frowned upon. That would mean she would become a mother, though she already considered herself Markl's mother and there wouldn't be much of a difference.

Sophie widened her eyes. That would mean Suliman was right.

Calcifer appeared once more, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Sophie, is what Donna said true?"

Before Sophie could reply, her gag reflexes activated, but she held it all the way to the single bathroom in the cottage. She knelt before the toilet seat and hurled the bile out of her system. Her beautiful, short hair leaned forward, and though she attempted to keep it neat and clean, she couldn't hold it back as her arms were busy holding herself to the toilet seat.

A few seconds later, two tiny hands held her hair and rubbed her back. Sophie continued for a while, coughing after a large sum departed from her body, but a few seconds later she was clutching the toilet seat and letting her stomach purge the bile.

"Are you okay, Sophie?" Markl's soft voice comforted her as she nodded and tapped his hand. She started to stand and Markl rushed to the kitchen, quickly filling a glass with water and bringing it to Sophie as she walked to the couch. Grandma Irma scooted over and placed her book facedown on the coffee table. Heen followed Sophie as she slowly stumbled to the couch. Sophie sat down, completely exhausted.

Calcifer raised his eyebrows. "Sophie, how could you be pregnant?"

Sophie leaned forward, taking a massive gulp of water to rinse out the disgusting aftermath present in her mouth. She nodded to the fire demon.

He dropped his arms on the firewood. "You and Howl…"

"It was the night Justin and I were supposed to be married. Howl somehow escaped from that prison Suliman set up and found me…" Sophie reminisced on the memory of their first time together, finally and completely intimate with one another. The memory alone evoked such emotions on her face, causing her to smile and appear giddy.

However, Calcifer didn't appear as content as she was.

Sophie sighed. "We slept together."

"I thought you were waiting."

Sophie shrugged her shoulders. "I was in a life or death situation. And it wasn't a one-time thing. We've done it plenty of times since moving to Ovela, but we've been careful about it."

Calcifer shivered. "Not information I needed to know."

Markl looked between the two, unaware of what they were talking about. "Done what?"

Sophie widened her eyes, forgetting the young ten-year-old boy was still present in the room. "Nothing, Markl."

Calcifer sighed. He wasn't upset that they finally did it. He had been waiting for this to happen for almost a year now. But that was before they were in hiding and before Suliman was looking for any possible way to find leverage over Howl and Sophie.

A baby would give her everything she needed to control them.

Calcifer shook his head. "Maybe it's not what we think."

Sophie looked down, her hands rubbing her upset stomach. She felt bigger now; something about thinking your pregnant, whether you are or not, makes everything seem bigger. She remembered the morning after, when Suliman and Justin bombarded their room and took Howl away. How Suliman said there would be no baby except with Justin should she continue with the marriage.

How she touched her.

Sophie looked up to Calcifer. "She touched my stomach."

Calcifer leaned forward, wondering if he heard her wrong, though Sophie's visage seemed clear on what she said. "Was she using her powers?"

Sophie clenched her fists. She bit her lip and stood up slowly, hoping the dizzy spells wouldn't affect her this time, though she was too concentrated on Suliman and her schemes to worry about her head.

"Yes." Sophie said through clenched teeth. "I can't believe I let her get so close!"

As Sophie threw her hands in the air, a bolt of lightning struck from her fingernails and hit the potted plant that sat on the windowsill, cracking the pot and sending dirt onto her recently cleaned floors.

Sophie tensed her muscles when she turned to the plant. She did that – with magic.

Markl covered his mouth. He turned from Sophie to Calcifer to the Witch, all in shock after seeing what had just occurred. He removed his hand and breathed in heavily. "Sophie, did you do that?"

Sophie stood in awe. She felt the lightning bolt generate in her body and extend out through her fingers. For the first time, she felt magic course through her body and when she wanted something to happen, she was in control.

Sophie slowly turned her head to Calcifer, his eyes as wide as hers. "I don't have magic… this isn't possible, I just… I just can't! Tell me I can't have magic, Calcifer."

Calcifer gulped, and Sophie knew exactly what he was going to say. "A human can have magic when bearing a wizard's child."

Sophie's shoulders dropped and her stomach curled again. The front door opened and everyone turned to Howl, sweaty and dirty from a long day's work. He placed his hat on the coatrack and breathed a sigh of relief, a wide smile on his face.

"I'm home." Howl said. "Now, who's ready for dinner?"

At the sound of food, Sophie held in the bile once more and rushed to the bathroom, repeating the same events as a few minutes prior. The only thing rushing through her mind was Howl and her having a child. A wizard and a human, bearing a little baby who would one day grow up to learn about magic and wizards and sorcery and the difference between good and evil.

And Suliman was the reason for it all.

"Sophie, are you all right?" Howl held her hair back and she felt the familiar release of toxins departing from her body. She coughed hard, but no more left. She rested her head against the wall, defeated. Suliman was always one step ahead of them, and now she understood why every event was forever and always a part of her plan.

Sophie turned to Howl, his eyes wide with worry. She closed her eyes and forced the words out of her mouth. "I think I'm pregnant."

Howl lightened his grip on her, just barely touching her shoulders. His breathing was short and rapid, the way anyone would be after hearing they would be having a child. It was sudden, no warning or preparation. But they didn't live the life where a baby was a blessing.

A baby was beautiful; a baby was everything Howl and Sophie wanted when the time came. A baby was a whole other chapter of their relationship. And he would do anything to keep his baby safe.

But with the Royal Palace still preying on them, Howl wasn't sure if he would be able to live up to the father this baby needed to stay away from the darkness and evil sorcery that was Madame Suliman.

(-)

The image of a sickly Sophie and an anxious Howl pleased the sorceress. Her entire plan worked out mostly as she had expected. A few problems here and there, but for the most part, she knew how things would turn out in the end.

The violet clouds vanished the couple, leaving Madame Suliman with a wide, victorious grin. She tapped her long fingernails against the chair, reveling in her triumph secretly.

"I told you, dear Sophie. The worst is yet to come."

 **THE END. Totaling just over 66,000 words (not including author's note and review replies). I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed and supported in this. I couldn't have gotten as far as I did without all of you, so thank you! I'm really sad that this is over, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **So... the worst is YET to come? That could only mean that the story isn't over, but the story is over...? What?! Surprise! In August, I will start posting A Heart in Flames, the sequel fanfiction to Thorns of a Rose! I figured if I left this ending the way it was, people would be like "How could you do this to me? AH!" Okay, maybe I'm being dramatic, but you'd probably resent me for such an open-ended finale.**

 **So there you have it! I already have the outline somewhat done, and it's still a work in progress, but I'm sure August will be the release date (ooh, I feel like a published author saying release date, hehe). I did a sequel for my Spirited Away fanfic, so I'm hoping this one works out and answers/presents some questions. I hope you are as excited as I am to see this.**

 **Again, thank you for the support, it means so much as an amateur writer. And, without further ado, I present...**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **Juliastes - Wow! I was actually really happy when you said I terrified you. I'm glad my writing had such an impact on you. And reading with pants on is so overrated. And that part with Justin's last words, I leave that up to the reader's mind to figure out ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you liked the ending!**

 **Caeldeaowl - Thank you so much for the kind words, it really means a lot! I'm glad you were excited for the finale, and I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks for all the support!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
